


Are You the God I Don't Believe In?

by Companion187



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abandonment, F/M, Father Figures, Guilt, Mind Control, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, The Avengers Chapter 13, unresolved issues with Star Wars.I-III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 59,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Companion187/pseuds/Companion187
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a theory about Skye's 0-8-4 origin story. The story begins when Skye is traumatically injured. The story centers on Skye's  lack of a belief in God and how she processes her near death experience. Spoiler Alert: I am starting from events in the first season of the series and extending out from there.</p><p>Although this story is old I still check in. I appreciate  hearing what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you the God I Don't Believe in?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mind modifying my work. So feel free to make suggestions or comments.

“Mike? Oh God! God!”  
I helplessly watch in horror as Mike is outfitted with a torturous invasive cybernetic limb.  
“Mike I don’t know what they have done to you but we have to get out of here now!” I plead with the man I once knew.  
Quinn broke in bringing up a pistol, pressed it in to Mike’s hand and raised it in my direction. My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't take my eyes off the gun. 

“If I wanted you to hurt her, you know to kill her. Will you? I mean what would hurt Coulson more then to lose his pet project.”  
Mike turned toward Quinn with a look of contempt. “She is not the one I am supposed to kill” He handed back the gun and abruptly exited the room. I turn to follow,

“Mike, Mike!” He never looked back. Enraged I turn back to Quinn. “What in the hell did you do to him?”  


Gunshot

It forced me to step back.  


What?

Time began to move slowly. A loud whining muffled all other sound.  


I’m confused. 

What just happened? 

My stomach felt wet. I reached for my abdomen and look down perplexed at my dripping scarlet red palm.

Blood? There is so much blood! 

Shouldn’t I have fallen?  
It should hurt shouldn’t it? 

The realization hit me. I’ve been shot.

I look up at Quinn my eyes beseeched him for answers. Quinn approached me with a look of regret in his eyes. 

Was it an accident? 

Quinn took me into a gentle macabre embrace.

The second shot as it stippled and seared into my core. My body reacted like a puppet with its strings severed. He caught my weight and brought me down to the floor. 

He muttered,“I have my orders too.” He stepped over me and left the room.  


Waves of panic wash through me. I can't breathe...breath rapid and shallow as my lungs fought to fill. My vision receded to white.  


I wake with a start. The searing pain radiated throughout my body. The pain brought me back to full consciousness. I struggle to take a breath, gagging as I begin to expectorate blood into my esophagus. Fuck I’m going to drown in my own blood. This is not pleasant. I turn to cough. Blood splattered the floor in front of me. I looked up toward the closed door a few feet away. The door is life. Thus began the arduous trek of dragging my body inch by inch toward the door. With each inch my limbs gradually become numb as I leave a ribbon of blood in my wake. I arduously prop my body up into a sitting position adjacent to the basement door. I manage to reach to door knob and open a crack. My blood soaked hand slipped off.  
  
“Help!”  
  
I want to scream but it comes out as a whimper.  


“Help!”  


My arm had fell uselessly to the floor. It is no longer a part of me.

Despair overwhelmed me as I drown in my own regret as my quest for identity is ripped away. Coulson, the father I never had. My team, my family will never know what they meant to me.

Terror saturates my soul. 

Silently I cry. Please, please somebody help me!  


I don’t want to die!  
Alone! I'm so alone!

I wished I believed God.  


Cold! It’s freezing an unbelievable cold frost spread through my core.

Life is draining away.

I’m dying.

Well this is fucked up. A sick laugh bursts out my mouth with another spray of blood.

A calm acceptance seeped into my mind with the realization that there is nothing I can do.

I’m not afraid of dying. I just don’t want to be there when it happens. Ain't that the truth.

How long this is going to take.

I'm ready.  


On the fringe of my consciousness I caught a glimpse of Coulson’s terrified face as he cradled me into his arms. His eyes filled with tears. 

"No, stay with me. Hang on!" he pleaded. I can't focus my eyes.

I want to comfort him, to assure him everything is alright, that I’m okay but my body has shut down.  


Jemma’s frantic voice “She has no pulse! Get her into hyperbaric chamber now!"

“She’s turned blue”. Ward muttered.  


I’m plunged into a white light bordered by rainbows as my team lifted me.

My lungs filled with pure sweet air. Warmth. I open my eyes. I’m stood in the middle of a bridge of rainbows? I look up to city whose palatial castles glow with luminescent brilliance. Color so brilliant it almost hurt my eyes. I walk to the railing and gazed with wonder at a great river in the center of the city That flowed toward a massive waterfall that appeared to flow under the bridge and out into infinity.  


“Hello!” I’m startled by the voice. I turn to behold a tall svelte man, with long black hair, and brilliant blue eyes that studied me with interest. If I could use one word to describe him I would use elegance. There was elegance in his aristocratic face, in the simple regal attire he wore, in his demeanor, and his melodic voice.  


"Am I dead?" I ask. I could remember my life, the pain, the fear, but it had begun to recede like a bad dream."

His voice and gaze intense. "No! No, you're very much alive."

"Is this heaven?."

He looked surprised at the question. He glanced around, hesitated, formed a derisive grin and replied, “Not quite.” He said dryly.  


He approached me and tilted my face up with a gentle hand as he admired my face.

“You are courageous, beautiful, and have a sharp mind. You possess the wisdom and kindness of my mother. I could not ask for better. I am so very proud of you!” I blossom with his words of praise. I smile up into his face.

He dropped his hand, closed his eyes, as if he perceived something. When he opened his eyes there is a terrible rage, not directed at me but there none the less. He took my shoulders in his hands. He gazed directly into my eyes and vowed. “Wait for me. I will come back for you. They took you from me. I will make them pay.” 

I looked into his eyes not understanding.  


His eyes lose the rage and fill with despair.  


“Skye, I am so sorry!”  


He was sending me back to the nightmare! I panic with the dawning of understanding. I shake my head no. “No...no...no don’t send me back! Please! I promise I’ll be good!” I plead frantically. I grasp at his sleeves. "Just tell me what to do! I'll do it!" I sob. I revert back to the rejected child that was pulled from home to home.  


He looked as if he’s been struck. His eyes filled with tears.  


“Don’t! Hush. It will be okay” His voice cracked. He cupped the side of my face and leaned down to kiss my brow.

Thrown back into pain buried alive in ice. 

Why?

Frost, deep mind numbing frost invades every cell of my being. I'm slowly suffocating.

Death! Give me death! 

I don't want to be here!

So tired. 

Make stop! God! Please! Make it to end, to feel nothing, to not exist. God, Grant me oblivion! 

Skye, embrace the ice!” His command reverberated in my head!

I give up and comply. 

The last vestige of warmth escaped Skye's lungs as she exhaled. Her breath left a vapor trail that coated the glass above her mouth.

Oblivion.


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye learns the truth about Hydra. She finds herself totally conflicted and confused about her feelings toward Ward. It is also the first time Ward has ever told the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: This piece reflect scenes from The Only Light in the Darkness I took it in a slightly different direction. Kudos to the writers of the series. I LOVE your dialogue. Non/con sex in that Skye is using sex in order to survive. These are my first sex scenes, my maiden voyage, please be kind.

“May is gone.” Ward states  
“What do you mean gone? Gone where?” Skye turns toward Ward puzzled.  
She left I’m sure if I asked where, she wouldn’t have told me.”  
“Wow! So no goodbye… no nothing” The feeling of betrayal fuels my anger.  
“She never felt anything for us. Did she?” I don’t know why it hurt so much. “She just played us so she could keep an eye on Coulson."  
“That was her mission.” Ward stated.  
“Did you feel anything for her?”  
“No, no the only comfort we took in each other was knowing we didn’t have to.”  
“You can’t choose to feel.”  
“Usually I can. It’s different with us”  
I’m shocked, “Us is a strong word. I mean I know I kissed you. But to be fair I thought that there was a 97% chance we were going to die.”  
“But we didn’t die.”  
“Which is good.”  
“Yes that is very good but there is still no rush on us. It’s not like it’s a good time to start anything.” I reason.  
“There is never a good time. We’ve got to start somewhere.” He hands me the promised drink.  
“If that’s how you felt you have a funny way of showing it.” I admonish. I suppress a groan as Ward massages my foot, stimulating the nerve that travels up my leg. I bite my bottom lip to gain control.  
“Specialists don’t spend time with a lot of people and ones we do are cut out of the same cloth.”  
“Black Kevlar.” I suggest.  
“Trained to get the job done. Keep emotions in check. But you, you’re different.”  
“Different bad?”  
“Bad for me I didn’t want to think about you. I wanted to stay focused. And I saw you after you were shot. Fighting to stay alive. But your right I’m Kevlar you’re not.”  
“You don’t have to be. You don’t have to shut people out.”  
“There are things about me you wouldn’t like.”  
“You don’t think I don’t have skeletons”  
“You’re….good.”  
“So are you!”  
“Not always. I lied to you. My older brother didn’t beat up my younger brother. He was crueler than that. He made me do it. And I let him. I was afraid of him.”  
“What about your parents?”

“They were worse. I’m not a good man Skye.” I move closer to him and caress his cheek.  
“Yes, you are.” Ward reaches over and kisses me.  
We move closer. I lose myself in the kiss. My need is palatable. I’m tired of waiting Pleasure emanates throughout my abdomen. My breath catches. The kiss deepens. It’s everything I’ve waited for. I have totally crushed on Ward, my SO, my mentor, and my friend. I loved to spend time with him on the Bus. The quiet times where we would play board games and exchange banter. My training would consist of endless periods of tactical training where I would often practice hand to hand combat. Ward would become frustrated with my lack of progress, because I usually ended up being inevitably pinned. Why? Well because I liked it. I loved being held down. Breathless with excitement I would make a herculean effort to hide my arousal, and go back to my pod unfulfilled. I hid my feelings because of May. Now May is gone. My heat is flush against his arousal. I move my hand to weave through Ward’s hair. I freeze. We break the kiss. I gaze at him confused. What is my on hand? I pull it back and see blood. Is he hurt? My stomch rolls. Ward leaps up as if burned. "It’s just one of my cuts. It must have opened up.”  
“Let me help.” I reach for him and he swats my hands away.  
“No, no, no I just need to clean up.” Ward quickly exits the room.  
What in the hell just happened?

 

“Eric?”  
I pick up Eric’s tablet whose tracking app pinpoints all of our locations. I locate Eric's position and decide to seek him out I want to talk about anything else other than my confusing feelings toward Ward. I want him he pulls away. He shows interest I hesitate. Should we get involved? What would that do to our working relationship? If we do get involved what happens if we break up? What the hell am I doing? I don't know. 

I follow the lanyards tracker to a storage room and opened the door to enter.

A penny falls to the floor.  


“That’s strange. "Eric?”  


No answer of I walk further into the storage room and glance down at the tablet as our location indicators converge. I’m confused, why don't see him?

Blood drips onto the tablet. I look up in horror.  


Koenig.  


His body broken, discarded, laid upon the catwalk. His face, eyes fixed. The grate cutting into his cheek. I retreat backward into an adjoining bathroom not taking by eyes off the scene until the door closes in front of me I slide down the wall to sit on the floor. I wrap my arms around my knees in a futile effort to protect myself.

Realization sets in.

Alone! What do I do? What do I do?

All the pieces fall together. 

Hydra! 

Wards is Hydra. I don’t know what to do. I begin to hyperventilate. The tablet indicates that Ward is heading toward me.  


p

May! Is May dead?  


Guilt!  


Koenig.  


I had been the one to argue for the hack into satellite systems in order to determine what had occurred at the Fridge where Ward had had said he'd been attacked by Hydra. Koenig reluctantly complied. Ward agreed! If it weren’t for me Eric would be alive. I cover my mouth suppressing my sob.  


“Skye, don’t” My God’s voice commands by my ear.

Startled I look up. No one is there. Ok, I’m officially nuts.  


“You have power Skye. You always have. You can read people. You note their weaknesses and strengths. Use that against them.  
Be who he wants you to be.”  


“As for being able to read people, I sure do make shitty choices in boyfriends,” I mutter.  
“There is that.” He admits. I catch the hint of amused derision in his voice. I'm slightly offended even though I had brought up the thought.

"You make sound decisions when you use your mind rather than relying on the feeling in you loins. However when you see him for who he is, you can control him.”  


I smile, “Did you just say loins?” I don't know why but I find it amusing.  


“Skye, play him.” he commands.  


Well, shit.

“Ok, ok, ok” I get up and search for a way to let the others know about Ward…Think.

The penny drops into Wards hand.  


“Hey, think I’d be hiding in a closet?” I lean against the wall down the hall looking bemused  
Ward looks up startled. He shuts the door on Eric’s tomb. He pockets the penny.  
“I was wondering where you went? I went back. You weren’t there. Why did you leave?” There was an accusation in his tone. Possessive prick, I thought  


“The truth?”  


“I’d appreciate it” I respond, knowing Ward was not capable of the truth.  
“You scared me. Opening up and that kiss!" I walk up to' him seductively. "It was a very nice kiss, I admit." I look up at him fixating my gaze on his lips. I reach up and kiss him deeply again. I feel my desire stir. What is wrong with me?

God I’m twisted.  


“I didn’t mean to scare you.” Ward looked reassured.  


I stare at his chest smoothing the buttons on his shirt. “I don’t over analyze it. I act impulsively and then freak out after the fact.”  


“Are you still?”Our eyes meet.

‘No, I’m good. And you what do you want?” I ask as I continue to toy with the buttons on his shirt.  
He starts his play. “I want to stay with you. Imagining the world outside doesn’t exist… but the world outside does exist. I just got word from Fitz. The Bus is filled up and ready to go.”  


Lying sack of shit. My expression doesn't change.

 

I’ll tell Koenig.” I move away.

He pulls me back.  


“I just did. He’s heading out to open the hanger doors. We’re in a hurry! Come on we need to go right now.”  


I smile up at him, “Of course we do.” I follow him and he takes my hand.  
I am so fucked.

“You’re in charge Skye where to next?" The hard drive that is the only reason I’m sitting next to him in the Bus’ cockpit. That is the reason I am here. I'm the only one who can decrypt the hard drive. ”  


Think  


I pause. “Where we met. Where this all began.”  


“Really?” He sounded skeptical.  


“Think about it. I never changed the encryption process.The site provides internet access. The café is close to where I lived in my van. It’s where I met Mike Peterson. It’s busy. Full of people and there are plenty of exit strategies in that area if we need it.”  
Internet access.  
"Smart," he finally replies.

He set new coordinates.  
“How long?” I inquire. I avoid looking at him.  
“About 4 hours.”  
I continue to gaze out the window. Thinking about his betrayal. How many had he killed. How we had inadvertently helped him meet his goal.  
“Skye, why are you trembling?”  


Shit!  


I turn and say the only thing that comes to mind.

“The world is coming down around our ears. Right now, all I can think about is how much I want you!” I glance at him shyly, trying to sound sincere.  


He reached over and engaged the automatic pilot. “Then take me!”  


I hesitate, “Is it safe?”  
I hoped he would use that as an excuse not to continue.

“No, but what the hell.”  


I close my eyes. I take a breath. I release the safety belt. I raise my arms to slowly remove my blouse.” I stand and remove my pants by slowly working them down my legs. My ass facing him I enticingly rotate my hips slowly I peek over my shoulder. I use my hair as a curtain to hide my face from his scrutiny. What do I do now? I ask myself I can see Wards growing erection through his pants. I can't do this.  


“Close your eyes and think of England.” My God’s voice suggests.

I giggle.

Wearing only a lace bra and French cut panties I stretch sensually my hands flush against the roof the cockpit. I gaze down at Ward. He hasn’t moved. I drop to my knees and slowly crawl up to the chair. I begin by rubbing my hands along his thighs to his groin. He presses himself back against the seat. I cup him. His head drops back exposing his neck. He looks so vulnerable. I could cut his throat but then who would fly the plane? I slide my body up along his and taste the skin along his pulse point. I can feel his blood accelerate within the vessel. He turns his head and catches my mouth in a sensuous kiss. I pull away, my gaze never leaving his as I descend back down his body. My hands undo his pants and expose his aching member. I place a chaste kiss on its side and rub the head along my cheek leaving a moist trail of pre-cum. My hands encompass his shaft and methodically twist horizontally along its base working them up and down. My movements are firm but deliberately slow.  


“Skye, for God’s sake!” Ward weeps.  


I revel in my new found power. I want him to be lost in a pool of want. I laugh, bringing the head to my mouth and flicking my tongue along the seam where the head meets the shaft rubbing my thumb over the cleft at the tip.  
  
“Say my name!” I command. He moans helplessly  
"Say my name!" I repeat. My hands purposely stop moving.  
"Don!'t stop." he pleads.  
"Say my name!"  
“Skye!” he moans.  
“Oh poor baby.” I pout and gaze at him with mock sympathy.  


"Say please!" I demanded.

“Please!” he whispers. His body quakes with want. Only then do I suck the entire shaft into my mouth. It's like sucking chrome off a trailer hitch. I hum in amusement at the thought. 

Suddenly, he pulls away from me. I’m lifted off his lap and onto the aisle floor. I found myself straddling his groin. 

The only barrier is the panties and they're giving way. I panic.  
Ward, wait!!!  


He growls.  


“We need a condom.”  


He groans but reluctantly releases me. I grab my pants and retrieve a condom from my pocket. I tear it open with my teeth, pinch the tip and roll it on to Ward’s dick. I stop thinking. He in turn rips off my panties, maneuvers me to the floor, and mounts me. I climax as he enters. He pounds into me relentlessly. I wrap my legs around him drawing him in further. Matching his rhythm. My hips ungulate meeting his thrusts. The sights, the sounds, the feeling, I revel in it all. At last hearing Ward's cry of fulfillment I climax. We lay together spent as I came back to reality. I look up at Ward not knowing what to say. I lean forward to kiss him. What did I just do? Self loathing hits me like a wave.

“I just need to go back to freshen up.” I mutter again avoiding his gaze.

He hesitates and nods. I quickly grab the remnants of my clothing and walk to the restroom. I shut the door, run to the toilet, fall to my knees, and lose the contents of my stomach. Slowly get up. I rinse my mouth, wash my face, and take a hand towel, cover my face and silently cry into it.  


Regret fills my being. I have just had sex with a serial killer and enjoyed it. What does that make me?  
I look up into the mirror, freeze when I see my God behind me. Our eyes meet.  


“My own!” he replies.  


I turn away from the mirror. No one is there.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep sharing your thoughts and ideas. I'm TOTALLY addicted to fan fiction. I live vicariously through the characters.


	3. The Winter Solider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert. Events referred to take place following the events of Captain America 2 and The Agents of SHIELD finale. Some key events are referred to. Enjoy

The sniper surveyed the high desert industrial instillation through his rifle scope. He had tracked his former comrades here. Hydra, the entity that for years had repeatedly had his mind wiped and controlled his thought processes. There had been countless missions where he had mechanically eliminated targets. There were so many he could not recount them all. At least he should remember their faces.

A kaleidoscope of fractured memories battled for predominance. Who the hell was he? 

He had been a patriotic solider who had joined his childhood friend in battle and into death. Steve, whom he had repeatedly tried to kill. 

He had begun his life as an assassin during the Cold War. Zola, was the man who had made him into what he was today. He had been his lab rat. He had administered the injections that had prevented death after the fall into the abyss. He had been the one to give the gift of his prosthetic arm and his mental implants. Zola was the man who had made him into a robot. When he was no longer needed he was the man who had placed him in cryostasis. 

Years later he was reactivated in Russia. He had been made a tool for Hydra, his mission had him relentlessly assassinate anyone Hydra had designated and he rarely failed. He had ruthlessly eliminated countless people. There was so much blood on his ledger it was dripping. The Red Room was where he had been tasked to train others to do the same. Natasha: he had trained her. They had served on missions together. He had been her lover. He had been tasked to kill her. He had tried. He had failed.

 

During the battle over the Triskelion in DC he had been brought back to reality. He had drug Steve out of the Potomac, after Steve had saved him, after he had pummeled Steve into unconsciousness. He wouldn’t make contact again. He had burnt that bridge. He didn’t care if he lived or died. The assassin didn’t deserve either. He was not the man who had fought with Steve. He had become a shell, a man, without a country. He was bonded to no one, felt nothing, or was instantly overwhelmed with waves of incredible rage. He had channeled that rage into his new mission. That mission was to cut off the heads of Hydra.

…

“How are we doing?” Skye heard Coulson asked into her ear piece. Her fingers flying over the keys as she hacked into the system.  
“I’m almost there AC.” Skye responded. Hydra had adapted. This computer system was not networked. It had required Skye to break into the facility. The Intel indicated that the Gravitonium had been transported somewhere close.  
“Hurry up, the natives are getting restless.” Coulson warned.  
May, who was stationed by the door, had begun to fire her weapon down the hallway. Not taking her eyes from her target she ordered, “Times up!”  
“Got it!” Skye quickly pulled out the thumb drive and followed May out into the corridor. They proceeded down the hallway. As May took point a beefy guard suddenly came around the corner grabbed May’s weapon. A fight quickly ensued where they both struggled to take control of the weapon. Skye raised her gun only to get it knocked out of her hands and slid under a cart, when May and her assailant spun around.  
“Skye run!” May commanded as she drove her elbow into her opponent’s nose. Skye followed the order not wanting to be a further distraction to May. Skye knew May would do anything to protect her and the team. She needed to get out of her way.  
“AC, the shit has really hit the fan. May needs back up.” Skye transmitted as she hit the fire exit stair well.  
“Copy that.” Skye could hear the sound of automatic weapons fire through her ear piece. “Proceed to the southeast entrance of the building to rendezvous with Antoine.”  
“Copy that.” Skye responded as she wondered which way is southeast?  
As if Coulson heard her thought he clarified. “Skye it’s the rear exit where you entered the building.”  
She heard sound of a door bang and feet that climbed the stairs her below her. She immediately exited the stair well and sprinted down hallway as she searched for an alternative exit. As she ran around the corner she suddenly halted. In front of her looking equally shocked was Ian Quinn.   
Skye immediately flashed back to the basement where Quinn had shot her. She couldn’t breathe, felt a wave of nausea, and was racked with bone chilling cold. She would swear she felt the impact and smelled the smoky discharge of an expelled round. She reached for her stomach and looked down. Her hand was dry. She looked up feeling as though she were a stunned deer caught in the headlights of car. They both stood motionless for and interminable second before her God’s voice broke into her thought.   
“Move!” her God’s voice commanded. “On your right, the door, move!”   
She threw her body to through the door frame and dove into an atrium. There was a door on the other far side of the room. It was open. She slammed and locked the door, grabbed an office chair and propped it under the door knob. She ran to the window and looked down. She was three stories up. She looked down to see a grassy area below.  
In her desperation, the choice was clear. She slid the window open. Skye grasped the sill of the window as she climbed over the ledge. Not letting go, her body slid down the exterior wall. The metal of the window frame cut into her hands. She maintained a death grip on the sill.”  
“Let go, Skye. Relax!” her God’s voice compelled. She let go. Time stopped for a moment and instantaneously the breath was forced from her as she her body impacted the ground. The breath was knocked out of her. She fought to regain it. That was not pleasant, she thought. Surprisingly she did not detect any injuries. She slowly got to her feet, looked up and saw Quinn’s face as he looked over the window sill. She sprinted around the front corner of the building. A man was exiting a suburban. Skye quickly approached him. Her hands held up in front of her in surrender. As she reached him, she grabbed the back of his neck and head butted him. Damn that hurt! Sky fought to control the pain as she grabbed the keys off the ground, leaped into the vehicle, engaged the locks, stated the engine and burned rubber as she exited the area.  
“Change of plans” she informed Coulson as she engaged her mike.

 

Over the com line Quinn stipulated that the girl, Skye, was an asset and must be taken alive. Quinn’s men were now converging to the area. With his new target in mind the assassin had watched as she dropped from the window and acquired a vehicle. “Good girl.” He muttered. It was obvious that she was in over her head, though if Quinn valued her, then he would take her out of the equation.  
“AC, I’ve acquired a vehicle and need to know where to rendezvous. The bad guys are in pursuit.”  
“Rodger that, we are heading to intercept.”  
Skye down shifted and then accelerated as she took the corner. Straight ahead she made out a man who stood in the middle of the road directly in front of her. As the scene came into focus her eyes trained on his left arm. Light reflected off the metal prosthetic arm with and the red star emblazed on the shoulder Skye’s stomach sank in dread. She and the team had been briefed on Captain America’s battle in DC. They had watched the surveillance footage of Cap’s hand to hand fight with Hydra’s assassin and the Winter Solider had taken out a squadron of fighter jets and their crews. I’m dead, she thought.

 

Coulson cupped his earpiece as he heard Sky shout, “The Winter Solider”! That quickly was followed by the explosive sound of shattered glass and Skye’s terrified scream that was suddenly cut off. He wanted to puke. He and May eyes met with dread. She inserted a fresh clip into her gun and prepared herself for battle.

The windshield shattered into large shards as soon as the solider landed on the hood. He grabbed the wheel and literally threw Sky to the passenger side as he climbed in. He plucked her transmission device from her ear and threw it out the window. A road block had been set up directly a head. He instantly spun the wheel engaged the emergency brake the caused the rear of the SUV to fish tail around. He immediately released the brake and accelerated in the opposite direction. Simultaneously, his right arm extended over Skye’s chest holding her in place.  
“Buckle up.” He ordered. Before she could comply two vehicles hit them in a pit maneuver. He forced her head down. Not missing a beat he withdrew an automatic weapon spraying both SUV’s, rendering the occupants useless.  
Ahead she recognized her team’s vehicle heading straight for them in a sick game of chicken. The solider again raised his gun. Skye screamed, “NO!” As she dove for the gun and blacked out when his fist met her jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What its it about rough guy with long hair? As always I love comments and suggestions.


	4. The Casino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of Skye and Bucky's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my BETA Phandom-Doodles. I value his humor, input and suggestions. It really does make the writing process easier and more creative. A BIG fist pump to you;op

Skye came slowly to semi-consciousness; the vibration of the truck, the cool evening air blowing in from an open window, the faint sweet smell of Spanish bloom, the firm warmth of her pillow, she slowly rubbed her face against it. A gentle hand caressed the side of her face. Her limbs felt so heavy. She rubbed her face along the pillow as she sought a more comfortable position. Her eyes slowly opened to view the lower dash, steering wheel, and stick shift. A hazy awareness came slowly. Her pillow was a leg. For a moment she stared at it curiously before her eyes moved slowly up to his face.  
“Oh it’s you.” She mumbled.  
“That it is.” he acknowledged. It took all her strength to sit up and with that she immediately swayed toward him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. God he smelled good. That was wrong. She couldn’t think why that was true.  
“Why can’t I think?” she slurred petulantly.  
“I drugged you.”  
“Oh you’re a bad man!” she struggled to remember why as she nestled her head in the crook of his arm.  
“You don’t know the half of it sweetheart.”  
They pulled off the highway and onto the off ramp. He down shifted gears around her pulling her even closer. Skye looked up puzzled at a digital billboard that stated this casino had the loosest slots.  
“What are we doing?” She asked groggly.  
“Checking in.” he pulled into a parking space in front of a bustling hotel, shut off the engine and turned to Skye. He grasped her shoulders and shook her, looking penetratingly into her eyes until she focused.  
“You know who I am, you know what I’m capable of doing. You are not to attempt to make a scene or to warn anyone.” His voice was low, intense, and calm but the threat was implicit.  
She flashed back to when she sought help from the police at the diner after Eric’s murder. Ward had incapacitated several officers and shot two others. She shuddered at the memory and nodded reluctantly.  
“Good.’ He lifted a flask to her lips “drink.” He ordered lightly.  
She immediately choked as the whiskey hit her tongue and tried to pushed the flask away. Skye choked as he forced her to drain most of the flask before He finished it off as he took a swig and swirled it in his mouth before swallowing. The alcohol had an immediate impact on her empty stomach. He sprinkled several drops on their clothing and then withdrew a ring from his pocket. He grasped Skye’s left hand and placed one on her third finger. She looked at her hand wonderingly and he took that hand in his own.  
“Follow my lead.” He said as he donned a baseball cap and pulled her out of the truck through the driver’s side. As they entered the lobby he drew her to his left side and drew her close as they waited in line with a throng of arriving guests. He wore a muscle shirt overlaid by an oversized long sleeved flannel shirt that served as a jacket. His left hand was gloved. As they waited he kissed the top of her hairline and kept his lips there for a few moments. As the line moved he drew her in front of him as he began to nuzzle the nap of her neck. Skye’s already weak knees nearly gave out when she felt the tip of his tongue crest his lips and ran along her pulse point at the nape of her neck, traveling up to her ear lobe which he gently bit. Sky gasped, arousal and want exploded out from that point and enveloped her entire body with tremors.  
Her God’s voice warned, “Use your mind, Skye. Don’t base your actions on the desire in your loins.”  
“I can control the desire in my loins.” She replied haughtily aloud and turned to face her captor. In reaction the couple behind them laughed.  
He looked taken a back for a moment, laughed, kissed her cheek and said, “I’m sure you can sweetheart.”  
Skye began to laugh uncontrollably and slapped him on the shoulder as if they shared a joke. “He made me say loins!’ He smiled back at her looking bemused and slightly confused but, it seemed that he decided to ignore the comment. She abruptly stopped laughing and looked up to study his face. Her gaze focused on his lips.  
“You’re too good looking” she accused poking him the chest for emphasis. She looked down in wonder as continued to poke him in the chest and marveled how firm his chest was. A group of girls giggled.  
“Why are you so hard?” She asked plaintively.  
“You have no idea!”  
Several people behind them burst out laughing. Another stated “Lucky bastard!”  
The clerk cleared her throat to indicate that they were next. He assumed a sheepish grin moved forward with Skye pinned to his side.  
“Reservation is for Sandra and Elliot Stewart.” He stated.  
“I got a ring!” Skye said dramatically and thrust her hand forward to show the clerk. Her captor grasped that hand, brought it to his lips kissed her ring finger and turned her hand to kiss her palm. He tenderly gazed into her eyes Skye looked back at him dumbfounded.  
“Congratulations.” said the clerk, barely glancing at the ring. This was going to be a long weekend. Patrons of the casino had started early. This was the fifth couple who had started drinking before check in, she could smell the alcohol on them. This couple couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They were going they be lucky if they made it to their room. The sooner she registered them the better.  
He handed over a driver’s license and credit card and quickly filled out the registration form. The clerk barely looked up from the monitor. “Would that be a suite sir?”  
“Yes,” he replied as he had his gaze travelled down Skye’s body and back up again. When his gaze hit her lips he swept in for a deep kiss. Their tongues intertwined. Her legs did give out then. He easily supported her weight when he lifted them up so that she semi-straddled his thigh and continued the kiss until the clerk again cleared her throat. When he broke the kiss, Skye stared, mesmerized by his lips.  
“Shit!” said her God’s voice.  
The desk clerk pushed the key forward and gave directions to the room. He smiled grabbed the card key and winked at her. She blushed and quickly looked away. He continued the embrace as they walked away.  
“Why?” she whispered softly.  
“People are uncomfortable watching public displays of affection.” He said coolly as he swiftly led her to their room. He kept his cap down as he pulled down Skye tucked close to his body, thus hiding their features from hotel surveillance cameras. He found the door, pushed her through, shut the door and quickly injected her with the hypodermic before she could turn around which again rendered her unconscious.

Some time later, Skye slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times before the room started coming into focus. She smelled the aroma of something delicious and her stomach growled loudly. She looked over to see her captor chopping up a salad and then stirred something on a stovetop in a small kitchenette. She turned her head to make out the bathroom by the door. She suddenly had an urgent need to urinate. She sat up suddenly and was hit with a wave of dizziness. Shaking it off, she slid off the bed but only made it a few steps before she collapsed on the floor. He immediately swept her off the carpet and turned to put her back on the bed.  
“No!” she squealed as she twisted frantically in his arms.  
“Skye I’m not going to hurt you!” He began to lower her to the bed.  
‘I have to pee!” she wailed. She tucked her face toward his chest in embarrassment. He stopped in mid-motion.  
“Oh” he turned with her still in his arms and headed for the bathroom.  
“I can walk!” she said peevishly  
“No Skye you can’t.” He said as carried her into the bathroom and set her on her on her feet and reached for the button on her waist. She tried to push his hands away but he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. He pushed his hands into her waist band and started to pull her pants down.  
“No, please, I can’t, I can’t do it in front of you!” she pled in frustration. Skye looked up at him as a tear fell down her cheek. He took her face in his hands and wiped it away with his thumb.  
“Alright, use the support bars and call me when you’re done.” He backed out and ordered “Don’t lock the door!”  
Skye stared at the door, moved toward it and opened it a crack to see him waiting.  
“You’re too close, you can hear!” He raised his hands in mock surrender and moved away. After she moved to the sink and turned the faucet on full and switched on the exhaust fan for the extra security measure of white noise. After she was done she washed her hands and repeatedly splashed cold water on her face. As she patted her face with a towel she felt a bit more awake. She opened the door to see him standing there with a syringe.  
“Oh come on!” she cried with frustration.  
“It will alleviate the effects from the previous injection. She eyed the syringe suspiciously and reluctantly nodded her head. He swiftly made the injection and moved way as he placed he syringe in a black leather carrying case.  
The effect of the drug that knocked her out quickly dissipated while he turned his attention back to preparing the meal.  
“Did you kill them?” she asked as she approached him, her voice cracked with emotion.  
He turned to face her. “Who?” He asked casually. What did he mean who? Were there so many to choose from?  
“My team.” She clarified dreading the answer.  
“No, they were not my mission. The last time I saw them they were very much alive.” He turned back to swiftly slicing vegetables.  
“How did you…we get away?”  
“The body of the SUV was bullet proof. I shot out their head lights which caused their air bags to deploy then I carried out a pit maneuver where I clipped the rear bumper which caused them to spin out. The vehicle was top heavy and couldn’t with stand the torque, so it was easily overturned. As a result hey could not follow.”  
She had no reason to believe him but she did.  
“What is your mission?”  
“Damned if I know.”  
She watched him for a moment before she gestured to the food and offered. “Can I help?”  
He smiled “Thanks but no I think I’ve got it, it’s not like I’m gonna cut myself.” He mused, waving his metal arm in her direction, eyebrows raised. He gestured to the door. “The two red suitcases by the bath are yours. The smaller has toiletries and accessories if you want to freshen up before dinner.” The scene was so domesticated it seemed unreal, he must have obtained all of this while she was unconscious.  
She retrieved the suitcases and proceeded to the restroom. Opening the smaller one, she was astonished to see shampoo, body wash, tooth brush and paste, a full set of cosmetics, blow dryer, and a curling iron. There was a full set of intimate apparel, all her size including the panties and the cup size of the bras. She blushed at thought. How did he know? She grabbed the toiletries and headed to the shower.  
Later she shyly exited the bathroom wearing a white blouse knotted at the bottom and black capris. She wore little makeup just some mascara and lip gloss. He was sitting at small dining area as he watched her he rose to his feet and nodded approvingly.  
“How do you feel, Skye?”  
A scene from The Philadelphia Story with Cary Grant and Kathryn Hepburn flashed through her mind.  
“You know how I feel. I feel like a human, like a human being!” She did her best impression of Kathryn Hepburn.  
He smiled. “I saw that movie.” He lost the smile. “In another life” He shook off the thought. He referred back to the film “So you don’t feel like a goddess on a pedestal?” He pulled out a chair for her.  
“Not so far, thank you.” She said as she sat and he pushed in the chair..  
He grabbed a bottle of wine uncorked it, pouring the wine into the two goblets. Skye looked at him suspiciously. He drained half of his glass to reassure her it was safe.  
She looked up at him and then to the spread in front of her and asked, “Is this an interrogation or a date?”  
“It’s dinner. What were you expecting, rubber hoses or water boarding?”  
“Yes, I think I was.”  
“It is hardly effective. I can think of better methods, you can call this a getting to know each other session.”  
“Technically that’s a definition of a date.”  
“Okay then it’s a date.” He acquiesced.  
She was starving. She placed the napkin in her lap, grabbed the silverware, and hesitated.  
“Skye it has been at least two days since you’ve probably eaten its okay to have an appetite.”  
Oh hell with it. She dug in, her eyes opened wide in wonder. “Hmmm, this is so good” she managed between bites.  
“Thank you I’m glad you’re enjoying it.’  
After a few minutes Skye inquired, “I’m surprised you don’t have an accent.” She observed as she cut the food into smaller portions on her plate.  
“Accent?”  
“You were an operative in Russia were you not?”  
“Would you like me to have one?”  
“I’m curious. There were sightings of the Winter Solider in the early eighties. That would make you , what, at least fifty? But you appear to be in your late twenties or early thirties.” He silently stared at her with no expression. She took a drink of wine to hide her anxiety.  
“What’s your name?” she asked trying to change the subject.  
“Bucky.”  
“Bucky?” She paused mid bite . No, she knew of only one man with that name. That was impossible. He couldn't be that Bucky. Could he? Skye pointed at him with her fork . “You don’t look like a Bucky.”  
“What, pray tell, does a Bucky look like?” He smirked.  
“I don’t know; maybe a boy scout, an interior designer, or a politician.” Bucky looked dubious as he reached for his wine and lifted it to his lips to take a drink.  
“Oh, I know, a stripper!” Skye exclaimed.  
Bucky choked on the wine. He lifted his napkin to wipe his mouth. “Okay you’re right, I haven’t been known by that name for a very long time. My name is actually James.”  
“James.” She tried it out on her tongue. “James, that’s a nice name, a good fit. I like it.”  
He leaned back in his chair. “I’m glad it meets your approval. What about you? What’s your story?”  
“I don’t really know.” She wasn’t being evasive, that was the truth.  
“What’s your last name?”  
“I don’t have one.”  
“Really?” He said dubiously.  
“I’m an orphan. I was brought to Saint Agnes’ Orphanage as an infant. The nuns named me Mary Sue Potts.” She grimaced. “When I was older I went into foster care. There was a time when I thought it would work but there was always a reason for sending me back. I guess I was too old. God this story is so maudlin. Anyway eventually, I ran away and changed my name to Skye.”  
“How old were you”  
“Sixteen.” He cringed at the thought of her as a teen being out on the streets alone and vulnerable.  
“Really it wasn’t as bad as it sounds. My talent is my ability to hack into any computer system. My home was my van and I lived off the grid, and it was a great van.” she smiled sheepishly.  
She still seems so young. He processed this information for a minute. “How did you become a field agent?”  
“I hacked into systems that SHEILD couldn’t. They were impressed and I was recruited.” He suspected there was more to the story, but he changed his line of questioning.  
“You’re new to the field. You’ve had limited tactical combat experience.” Skye looked offended. “You are not a killer. What made you an invaluable asset?”  
She stared at him for a minute resenting the remark about being inexperienced. She shrugged. “I’ve already told you, I’m a hacker, one of the best.”  
“That’s true but there is something else.”  
James placed the thumb drive onto the table. “What information is on this?” She hesitated before she answered; if he was still Hydra he’d already have the coordinates of the Gravitorium. If not James might prove to be an asset to her team. “It’s the location of a weapon Hydra has obtained.” James got up went to a carrying case and took out a lap top.  
“Show me.” He typed in the password and turned it to Skye.  
“You are Hydra, I saw what happened in D.C. Why do you want to know?”  
He stared at her for a moment. “Hydra brought me back from the dead, their gift to me was this arm and neural implants. As a result I followed their commands without question. They had controlled my mind for years. I was their weapon. I had no remorse, no conscious. I was their machine. During the battle while I fought, I remembered my friend, I remembered who I was.  
He drained his glass in spite of knowing it would have not have had an effect.  
“I’ve done irreparable damage. I want to repair some of the harm.”  
She remembered SHIELD’s memorial wall of those who had fallen in the line of duty. She had traced Bucky Barnes’ name with her fingers. “You’re friend is Steve Rodgers?” She inferred. He looked up momentarily surprised by her perception.  
He nodded slowly “Was.”  
Skye pondered this for a moment before asking “Were you friends or were you ‘friends’?” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
James looked puzzled for a minute and then what she meant dawned on him.  
“Are you asking if Steve and I were lovers?”  
“Were you?”  
“No, but he was the most important person in my life, until Hydra turned me.” He changed the subject abruptly. “You’ve asked me what my mission is.” Skye nodded. “My mission is to take HYDRA down.”  
Skye looked at him for a minute and then inserted the thumb drive, retrieved the data and handed it back to James. He studied the screen for a few minutes.  
He looked up and studied her face.  
“Why does Ian Quinn value you?” At the mention of Quinn’s name Skye’s face drained of color. Her hand trembled as she reached for her wine glass and took a long drink.  
“Skye? He wanted you to be taken alive. Why?”  
“I don’t know.” She looked truly terrified. He let the subject drop. The rest of the meal was silent.  
She excused herself to get ready for bed. What to wear? She chose the most conservative piece. It was a mid-thigh pink silk nightie with embossed lace over the corset. She didn’t analyze why but she began to primp. She carefully applied makeup and red lipstick. She hung her head down to brush her hair giving it more volume. When she flipped her hair back her god was in the reflection. He gestured toward her attire.  
“You’ve mentioned your choices in shitty boyfriends.” He stated sarcastically.  
She tutted. “Don’t be ridiculous, he’s not my boyfriend.”  
Her god looked her up and down, one eyebrow arched. “Yet”  
“I wish you’d stop doing that.”  
“Doing what?”  
“You appear out of nowhere. It makes me feel like I’m going insane and maybe I am! Look I’m doing the best I can. You said that I should use my power to control men, to play them. So I’m playing him.”  
“You’re playing him or is it the other way around, Skye? He knows what he’s doing. He is not a man you can manipulate.  
“Oh, shut up!” she retorted.  
She whipped open the bathroom door and stopped short. James stood over her. His expression was thunderous. Before she could utter a word he grabbed her and carried her to the bed. He threw her down face first. He placed his knee in the small of her back to hold her down.  
“Where is it?” He demanded.  
“Where’s what?” She struggled to no avail.  
“Where’s your com device?” He tore off her clothes. His fingers began their search through her hair and scoured over the skin of her scalp. He looked into her ears. He frisked the back of her torso, buttocks and legs of her nude body. “Is it an implant?” he probed.  
She shook her head no and sobbed.  
When he detected nothing on her back he turned her over. Her hands desperately covered her abdomen. Strange most women would have covered their breasts or their pubic area. Why the abdomen? She sobbed and turned her head to the side in shame. He grasped her hands and drew them away. He froze. Her stomach had a series of surgical scars within those scars where two distinct bullet holes. He could tell that one had been caused by gun shot at close in range. The bastard had to have been on top of her. Most people don’t survive gut wounds.  
“Who?” He voice low, calm, but deadly.  
“John…John Garrett. He was a sleeper agent for Hydra. He ordered the hit. He’s dead.” she sobbed.  
“Who pulled the trigger?” he persisted.  
“Quinn.” If James hadn’t already had the name on his hit list, this would have sealed the deal. He planned to make it painful.  
Skye fought to tear her hands away, uselessly. She tried to draw up her legs to try to get into a fetal position. James straddled her and held her firmly prone. “It’s ugly!” She wept hysterically.  
It all fell into place Skye’s upbringing. The rejection she faced throughout childhood. Her predisposition to worry about what other people, particularly men, thought of her. She was too trusting and empathetic. That would make her easy to control.  
He bent down and kissed her breast before he suckled it. Skye’s sob turned into a moan. His mouth travelled to the other breast and delicately pinched the nipple between his lips. Her torso shivered as goose bumps appeared. James let go of her hands. Skye entwined her hand in his hair as she arched her back. He released the nipple before he moved his mouth toward her abdomen.  
“No!” she cried as she tried to sit up and pull his head away. His metal arm moved up and pushed her down to the mattress. He slowly ran his lips along each scar. He traced each one until he moved lower…Her entire body quaked at the sensation.  
“Oh, please!” Skye cried. She did not know what she was asking for. She felt as if she were losing all control. “I’ll do you!” She offered in desperation as she attempted to sit up again.  
He lifted his head and looked into her eyes and stated solemnly, “No, Skye, you won’t.” He kneeled along the edge of the bed, drew her body closer to drape her thighs over his shoulders. She tried to draw her legs together but he wouldn’t let her. “I’ve wondered what you would taste like. Let me taste you sweetheart.” His voice and words caused shivers travel though her body a He slowly kissed his way up her inner thigh. She shuddered. Each kiss grew more intense. The stubble on his face rubbed against her skin, which made it hypersensitive to touch. “You’re so sweet!” he whispered. He used two fingers to part her and ran his tongue along her clitoris before softly sucking it. In reactions Skye's body arched up as she sighed in pleasure. Her hips began to undulate against his face. “It’s too much” she cried even as her body moved with James’s caresses. In one hand she fisted the bed spread in the other she weaved her hand through his hair to guide his movement. He groaned his response increasing the pressure and undulation of his mouth.  
‘’Oh, Oh, OHH, James!” Skye fell into orgasmic pieces as her body became boneless.  
James moved onto the bed and pulled her up so she was nestled against his body. She reached up to draw his head down to kiss those lips that had just brought her so much pleasure. She tasted herself and deepened the kiss as she stroked his tongue with hers.  
Skye lay entwined with James wondering how in hell she ended up here. She fell apart when James had caressed her scars. The scars she avoided touching. Since she’d been shot she couldn’t bear to look at her body. Yet when James had kissed them she’d come completely undone. Not to mention the mind blowing oral sex that had followed.  
“There was no com device.” She looked into his eyes which begged him to believe her.  
“Skye, I heard what you said about what was it, ah yes something about playing me. It was an active conversation on your part.”  
“There’s a voice in my head” she reluctantly admitted.  
“You’re hearing voices?” his posture stiffened and arms tightened around her.  
“Not voices, a voice. I see him too in the reflection of mirrors.”  
“Does this voice tell you what to do?” This is all that he needed, a schizophrenic asset.  
“He doesn’t command me. It’s more like he’s giving me advice. I think he’s God.” Great, this just keeps getting better.  
“I know how it sounds. It sounds like I’m mad, like I’ve lost it completely.” Skye sat up, moved away folded her arms around her drawn up legs and hid her face.  
“After I was shot the pain was horrible.” She brought her hand down to rub her abdomen with the memory.  
“Worse yet I was alone. Quinn left me there to die alone. Then my body became numb. I couldn’t move. It was cold, so cold!” Her body began to tremble. “At that point I would have welcomed death.” She looked back beseechingly into James’s eyes.  
“Then my God drew me away. It was paradise, it felt like home, I was so loved. He was tender and nurturing, I wanted to stay there with him forever but he made me come back!” Rivers of tears were flowing down her cheeks.” I was encased in ice! I couldn’t breathe.” Skye gasped for air reliving the memory.  
“Skye, stop!” he ordered firmly. Alarmed James grasped her shoulders, shook her and looked into her eyes. She didn’t see him. Her pupils were blown. She had gone into shock. Her body was convulsing with tremors, her teeth chattering. Her skin was clammy and ice cold.  
“It’s free..freezing!” She screamed. “I can’t breathe!” Her teeth began to chatter. Her lips and skin had taken on a bluish tint. She was in a panic and hyperventilating. “Can’t breathe… Can’t…”  
James slapped her. She grasped her cheek and looked at him stunned. He grabbed her head and pulled her into deep soul wrenching kiss. She wanted to forget, no to purge the memories. She longed to stop the flood of memories the isolation, of lonely solitude, the white hot searing pain that had radiated throughout her body, and the bone burning frost that had enveloped her in an ice prison. She wanted to forget. She needed him to make her forget. She melted into his embrace seeking warmth and comfort. She wanted to feel the warmth of his skin next to hers and pushed frantically at his shirt. Without breaking their kiss he quickly divested himself of it. Her hand attempted to unbutton his pants. Her hand trembled clumsily and she couldn’t manage it. She moaned in frustration. He gently pushed her hands away, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She quickly straddled him and pulled his pants down over his buttocks.  
“Skye stop.” He pulled away.  
“No!” she wept. “I want you! I want you in me!” She pled. She tried to climb back on to him but he held her off.

He seemed to give in, leaning over and opening the drawer to the night stand and pulled out a condom. He kicked of his pants, ripped open the condom, and put it on. She smiled with he realization of what he was doing.  
“Oh Bucky, you are a boy scout!”  
“I’m always prepared, Miss.” He replied. He gave her a cocky grin and quickly saluted. They both laughed. He pulled her down onto her back, drew up her legs over his waist, and entered her. She was so wet and relaxed from her earlier orgasm, he met no resistance.  
“Oh Bucky you feel so good.” She whispered into his ear before taking the lobe into her mouth in a sucking kiss.  
“What happened to James?” he said as he nuzzled her neck.  
She tilted her head to give him better access. “Bucky seemed to work in this situation.” She answered breathlessly. Their lips met. She sucked in his bottom lip and then nipped it lightly. “You could be; Bucky the stripper, Bucky the gigolo, Bucky the adult porn star.” Skye taunted.  
“Hey!” he retorted, trying to sound indignant but he was thankful that she could be playful. In retaliation he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. She arched her back with the sheer pleasure of it.  
She continued to ride him, “Buck rhymes with suck and with fuck.”  
Bucky increased the pace. She lifted her hips to meet each thrust. “You do both exceedingly well!’ she observed breathlessly  
“Thank you Miss” Her finger nails dug into his bottom drawing him closer. She loved the weight of his body as he pistoned into hers. He bit her neck, as he had quickly learned that this was one of her erogenous zones. She automatically gasped and arched her neck in reaction.  
“So formal!” She teased. “Do the Boy Scouts give a merit badge for this?” She raised and tightened her legs.  
“Skye.” He warned, he wasn’t going to last much longer like this.  
“Oh Bucky I love it when you say my name!”  
“Skye.” He breathed, his hips drove into her center tike a jack hammer. Each thrust drove her higher and higher on a pinnacle of ecstasy.  
“Skye come for me baby!”  
“Oh Bucky don’t stop. Uhh... Oh!…Oh!…Oh!… Please Bucky!” she squealed. The orgasmic pleasure exponentially increased until her world exploded in shimmering light.

 

Skye woke up to James soothingly cleansing her brow with a wash cloth. “You okay?” he inquired.  
“Oh.” Sky could not think of a thing to say. He continued to give her a sponge bath. They both remained silent. She watched as he repeatedly dipped the wash cloth into a small basin of soapy water. He started at her feet and slowly brought the wash cloth higher. He would intermittently pause and place a kiss; on her foot, her ankle, her knees, and her thighs. With each stroke she felt her desire rekindle. Their eyes met and he drew the wash cloth in between her legs. Her thighs squeezed together around his hand.  
“Bucky what are we doing?” she whispered.  
“Hell if I know.” He looked into her eyes ruefully. She reached up and kissed him.  
“I’ve never lost control like that.” She slowly began to rotate her hips and rode his hand.  
“That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.  
“Oh.” Again she didn’t know how to respond.  
“Bucky?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Let’s take a bath.” She suggested.  
“Can do Miss” She giggled, her boy scout was back. He threw the wash cloth aside and drew her up into his arms. Her legs felt like jelly. She sank slightly as her feet hit the floor. He swiftly swept her up carried her the rest of the way.”  
He ran the water, testing the temperature with his hand. When he was satisfied he set the plug and added bath salts. He picked her up again and laid her down in the tub. He kissed her brow. “Baby, I’ll be right back.” He went to the bed stand drawer and grabbed a handful of condoms. When he returned her leg and arm were draped over the side of tub. She saw the condoms. She smiled.  
“Always prepared, you’re my hero!” She batted her eyes. Come on in the water’s fine.” She beckoned. She scooted over as she made room for him. He dropped the condoms by the side of the tub, turned off the faucet, stepped in and laid by her. She leaned over and kissed his neck, marvelling at the strength in the column of his neck as her kisses ran down his neck to trace the contour of his collar bone. Her kisses stopped before his cybernetic arm. He stiffened.  
“Did it hurt?” She said as she ran her hand over the scar tissue. Skye remembered when Mike Peterson prosthetic limb took hold. The process tortured him. Bucky’s arm seemed a part of him also hooked into his neurology.  
“I can’t remember.” He stiffly replied. His first memory of the arm was when he used it to crush the larynx of a Hydra lab tech.  
Skye ran kisses along the edge of the prosthetic shoulder, tracing each scaring pattern with kisses. He drew her back into a tender kiss.  
“We’re both broken and I want every part of you, Bucky!” she realized. She reached down between them and grasped his cock. “I want to taste you. I want to give you pleasure.” Her hand squeezed gently.  
“Skye, you don’t have to…”  
She met his eyes beseechingly. “I want to.” He waited a moment before he got up and sat on the edge of the oversized tub. She followed reaching up to nuzzle his neck. She ran her tongue along his clavicle and down along his sternum. She turned her head to kiss and softly suck on his nipple. She followed the indentation of his muscles on his abdomen, continuing down where she grasped his cock cupped it to her cheek. She rubbed her cheek against it and looked up into his eyes, turned her head and placed a sucking kiss on the head.  
“It’s the same color as your lips” she whispered. He moaned. She nibbled, licked and kissed her way down his shaft. One hand cupped his balls and tugged down and he shivered as he gasped. The muscles in his abdomen contracted,  
“Skye what you do to me…” he moaned. She looked at him and firmly engulfed the base of his penis with one palm and began to twist her wrist in a horizontal motion. Her other hand caressed his inner thigh. She looked up again and proceeded to flick her tongue along the base of the head before she took it into her mouth. She alternated from sucking to nipping the head with her lips, Whenever he groaned, she hummed in response.  
“God Skye I’m close!”  
Sky’s increase her pace. Her head bobbed up and down his cock frantically. Her hands tightened on the base of his cock. She let go and took him deeply down her throat, taking two fingers, she firmly pushed up on his perineum. Skye felt his balls tighten.  
“Skye” Bucky cried as he pulled out of her mouth. His ejaculate exploded on her face and breasts. She looked disappointed that he had pulled away. He sank into the tub, took her into his arms and kissed her deeply, holding her there until the water cooled.

Sunlight seeped through the curtains, a beam falling across Skye’s eyes. She flinched and turned her head into Bucky’s chest. She found herself nude and draped over his body. The bedding was scattered on the floor. The only piece of bedding left was a pillow tucked under Bucky’s head. They had made love throughout the night into exhaustion. Her body ached in the aftermath. She looked up shyly and met his smiling eyes. The metal palm pulled her hair away from her face. She grasped his hand and nestled her face against it. She turned her face and kissed it as she looked up into his eyes.  
“Skye” he whispered. It was one of the most erotic things he’d seen in his life.  
She felt him stir on her inner thigh. Here’s round…What round was it anyway?  
“What are we going to do?” she asked.  
“I have no idea, but we have now.”  
Skye smiled seductively and crawled up his body to get better access to his lips. She straddled his waist entwined her fingers through his hair and rained kisses on his face and neck.  
Skye let out a scream as Bucky suddenly pulled a gun from beneath the pillow and fired, destroying a minuscule air borne droid. Still holding Skye, he rolled off the bed and forced her to the floor and into a corner.  
“Stay down!” He pulled up the mattress and wedged it against the bed frame when the room exploded.

 

Coulson eyed the screen as he remotely operated the D.W.A.R.F. droid. When Skye’s thumb drive was inserted into the computer it activated a tracking signature. The hotel floor was evacuated. The extraction team was in place and ready to go on his mark. Hopefully Skye was still alive. The droid entered the room. The camera showed the occupants on the bed having sex.  
“Hello!” Coulson gasped in surprise. Coulson heard the shot, His screen went blank. “He’s made us! Engage!”  
May blew the explosive around the door while simultaneously glass splinter across the room where Triplett repelled in. Bucky reacted with lighting speed as he shot at Triplett, who dived behind a love seat.  
“They’re my team!” Skye yelled.  
Bucky dropped the gun and shoved it with his foot toward Skye. He picked up a wet towel and spun it around. As May rounded the corner, he snapped it up and around May’s weapon as he leveraged it away. Immediately they were engaged in hand to hand combat. They were moving so fast Triplett could not get a clear shot. Skye marveled at the pace in which they attacked, pared, and counted the other strikes and moves. Bucky swung down in a round house kick knocking May’s legs out from under her. She fell back striking her head on the edge of a dresser that momentarily stunned her. Bucky drove toward other combatant as Triplett shot of a round from the I.C.E.R. rifle. The first round struck Bucky’s cybernetic arm. It dispersed the charge. Bucky rushed him. The second round caught Bucky full in the chest. He fell inert to the ground as he slid just in front of Triplett’s feet. Coulson rounded the corner of the doorway gun extended. May had just made it back to her feet. She and Triplett looked down at the prone body on the floor. He looked at May. She nodded as she wiped a bloody lip. Triplett reached for cuffs when with lightning speed Bucky’s arm shot up, grabbed the rifle and turned it on Triplet and pulled the trigger. Tripplet fell to the floor unconscious. Bucky sprang to his feet when May was upon him. The metal arm swung around May’s neck which pinned her to his chest. This totally pissed her off, the other arm drew the gun and aimed it at Coulson.  
“Don’t move or I’ll break it!” Bucky threatened into her ear.  
Skye saw Coulson’s gun fixed on Bucky.  
“Don’t hurt him!” Skye pled.  
“Don’t hurt him?” May asked incredulously. Bucky jerked her closer and tightened his grip. If looks could kill, Bucky would be dead.  
Coulson took in the scene. The room smelled of sex. Skye and their target clearly had been getting busy. Skye uneasily wrapped a bed sheet around her, her face was beet red she couldn’t return his gaze. The Winter Solider who was completely nude continued to hold May in a choke hold. Triplet was moaning softly at their feet. He stared Coulson down. May looked fit to be tied. We’ve seen better days.  
“This is….” Coulson searched for the right word. “Awkward.”  
“That’s an understatement.” Bucky replied calmly.  
Coulson looked at his advisory, studied his face. Recognition slowly dawned on him.  
“Sergeant James “Bucky” Barnes?” Coulson asked in amazement.  
Bucky flinched in shock. “Do I know you?”  
“No sir, but I know of you. You were Steve Rodgers’ colleague and friend. You fought with the Howling Commandos until you were lost, presumed dead.”  
“In all practical purposes that man is dead.”  
“Yet here you are clearly enhanced and working for the Hydra.”  
“Yes, I was taken prisoner with the 107th. I was taken to an isolation clinic where I was interrogated and experimented on. When I fell from the train my enhancement prevented my death, I was taken again by Zola, a sleeper agent of Hydra, who had then began work with the Soviets. There my staminia, strength and agility was further improved. In the Winter Soldier Program my mind was repeatedly wiped. I became their chief assassin. When the Soviet Block fell I was placed under Alexander Pierce’s supervision.” Bucky reiterated this with no emotion.  
“He tasked you to kill Nick Fury, Steve Rodgers, and Natasha Romanov?”  
The tendon in Bucky’s cheek flexed. “Yes.”  
“What’s changed?”  
“Steve .…I…knew him. Then I remembered what was done to me…What I had done. Hydra destroyed who I was. My mission now is to eliminate Hydra.”  
“We sir is all that is left of S.H.I.E.L.D. Our mission is the same. We could work together to meet that goal.” May looked on in disbelief.  
“I should trust you, why?” Bucky asked hesitantly.  
“You’re still alive, aren’t you?” Coulson responded without blinking. Bucky’s eyes squinted for a moment before he reluctantly nodded his head. "We should trust him , why?" May asked in frustration.  
“You’re still alive, aren’t you?” James answered.  
Coulson raised his gun to the ceiling and placed it on the bureau.  
Bucky let go of May who instantly punched him in the solar plexus. He didn’t flinch. He looked down at her and raised his eyebrow.”  
“Do you feel better now” Bucky inquired calmly.  
May felt as though she’d been reprimanded like a school girl. She looked at him from head to toe with contempt. “There are better places to debrief. You two get dressed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long. It has been an eventful couple of weeks. I appreciate all comments and suggestions It really makes my day. I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Debrief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye was discovered by her team literally in bed with Bucky. So Skye undergoes a debriefing in which she has to justify to Coulson and May why she had sex with Bucky,
> 
> Poor Skye! Nothing is private!
> 
> Also published on tumblr account: doctorsompanion187.tumblr.com.  
> I'd like to thank my BETA Phandom-Doodles especially with Loki's dialogue.  
> Spoiler Alert; The Winter Solider, Thor 2, and Agents of SHIELD.

They had returned to their new base ‘The Playground.’ The conference room was silent except for the ticking of an antique clock. Coulson sat back in his chair, his curled forefinger pressed firmly against his lips as he looked at Skye who sat opposite him. May stood behind him with her back against the wall, she had her arms folded watching Skye intently. The ticking of the clock seemed to get louder. Sky brought her legs up and sat cross legged on the chair, tapping her fingers on her knees in a fidgety manner. She had on a long sleeve sweater that was slightly too big, making it hang looser and almost cover her hands. Skye brought up one hand and used the sleeve as a shield to cover her mouth. She started to bite her lower lip and the sleeve.  
God, she looked so young, Coulson thought. The grandfather clock chimed to indicate the half hour. Skye jumped at the sound.  


“So, Skye, tell us what happened.” Coulson began the debriefing.  


Before she started to speak, she hesitated, and took a long calming breath. She inhaled again only to hold it. No words came. She didn’t know where to begin.  


“Start with your first memory after you left the compound.  


“Ja…James took me to the casino…uhhh…we checked in, I was under the influence of a drug, then he forced me to drink some whiskey.” Skye unconsciously twirled the ring around her finger on her left hand.  
Coulson’s lips tightened, just managing to keep his face straight. “So he drugged you.” A women coerced to have sex while under the influence was rape in his book.  
“At that point yes, then again, when we reached the room, I was given an injection which knocked me out. I’m not certain for how long but when I came round, James injected me with something that countered the effects of the sedative.”  


Coulson nodded once and decided to address the elephant in the room. “At what point did the situation turn sexual?” Skye flinched at the word sexual.  
“In the lobby… we started kissing in the lobby. Tech…technically it was sexual from the start.” The color in Skye’s cheeks deepened. Coulson nodded, it had been more than kissing. He and May had watched the surveillance footage. “The plan was to hide in plain sight. He said that people weren’t comfortable with public forms of affection.” He had that right, Coulson thought.  
“When and why did you engage in intercourse?” Coulson persisted.  
“After that.” She answered ambiguously. She hadn’t tried to be evasive, she wasn’t comfortable talking about sex, especially in front of May and Coulson. The nuns at Saint Agnes had done their job. She loved having sex she just didn’t like talking about it, Coulson was like a father for goodness sake.  


“Did Sargent Barnes force you to have sex?”  
Skye was surprised by the question  
“No…no, not at all.”  
“What happened next?” She felt herself growing quite defensive.  
“We had dinner. We talked. From what he related I deduced that he was Sargent “Bucky” Barnes. He asked me what information I gleaned from Hydra’s computer system. I showed him.”  
“Why were you so quick to trust him?”  
“I knew that he had served Hydra. If he was still Hydra he already possessed the information. If not I felt that he could be developed as an asset, he most likely has information that we could use.”  
“Is that why you slept with him?” God, Coulson hoped not.  
“No!” Skye was offended by the question. “How can you even ask? That’s a personal question. It is none of your business.”  
“We’re not talking about your personal love life. We’re talking about the fact that you readily had sex with a known enemy of SHIELD. We are trying to decipher if and to what extent you’ve been compromised. You think that we’re questioning you for the salacious details of your sex life. I’m disappointed in you.” Sky flinched at the remark. Her eyes widened and glistened. Coulson continued, seemingly unaffected by her showing emotions.  


“It is precisely my business when your actions and decisions effect every member of this team. You had sex, by the looks of it repeatedly with a Hydra operative. At our count, the Winter Solider has had thirty eight confirmed kills, one of whom he shot through Agent Romanov herself. The bullet went through her abdomen” One of Skye’s hands flew to her stomach in a protective gesture.  
“Those are the ones we know about, that record doesn’t take into account the attack on DC. He shot Nick Fury. He had caused Captain Rodgers and Natasha Romanov to go to ground. The man basically kidnapped you and potentially held you hostage. Why did you so readily trust him? We need to know why. You are not a teenager anymore so stop acting like it.” Coulson’s voice was hard and heated.  


“What led you to have intercourse with Sargent Barnes?” He asked again.  


“He has a point.” her God commented.  


Skye moaned as she bowed her head in defeat and entwined her hands through her hair as she pressed her fists against her scalp. “It was only…sex!” she reasoned.  
“It’s not only sex, not with you Skye. Every time I use the word sex or words to that effect you flinch. Maybe you shouldn’t engage in sex if you can’t hear or say the word without reacting.”  


May grimaced. Coulson had used she same speech to her when she had divulged that she had slept with Ward.  
Her God chuckled. “My my, isn’t he reserved. It is a good thing that he did not use more accurate words to describe your actions. He could have used indelicate words like; French kissing, necking, and humping. Skye, and that was just in the lobby!” Her God’s voice taunted with a tut.  


‘Please, stop!” Skye moaned.  


Coulson responded to Skye’s distress, his voice softened. “We have to continue in order to make plans on how we will move forward in the future. What happened?”  
Her God’s voice was relentless. “Would it be too pedestrian to use the word fuck and blow job? Perhaps it’s a smidgen too indelicate let’s see how about the words copulation…coitus….cunnilingus, or I know, what about fellatio?” Skye was agitated with embarrassment and shame with the fact that her God had been aware of everything that she had done. After all he was God, it just felt wrong.  


Skye sprang out of the chair and began to pace. She stopped in front of May. “Oh, do be quiet!”  
“What? I didn’t say anything.” May stated dubiously.  
"There is a tone in your silence!"  
She turned back to Coulson. “It was an accident! It just happened. It wasn’t consciously done.”  
“It was an accident, really? Did Barnes ‘accidentally’ trip and fall into you, in which case I would note a sudden clumsiness.” Coulson deadpanned.  
“Ohohohh, Touché, Agent Coulson I didn’t know you had it in you!” Her God observed with surprised delight.  
“This has to stop” She retorted to her God. She faced Coulson. “After dinner, James overheard a conversation I was having in the in the bathroom.”  
Coulson stopped short and asked. “To whom were you speaking?”  
“Skye, are you sure you want to tell him? Once you go there it’s no turning back.” Her God advised, sounding more serious now than he had before. She ignored him.  
“God!”  
“You were praying? I thought you were agnostic.”  
“I was…am, you don’t understand, I literally hear and see him, I’m hearing him now!” Both May and Coulson gave her a funny look, they thought she had lost it.  
“I know he is not real, I think I’ve lost my mind.” Skye began to pace nervously back and forth across the floor. Skye’s eyes fill. She looked to them for understanding. “He comes to me in times of crisis, he advises me. Last night he told me that James was not to be toyed with and now…Now he’s taunting me!”  
Her God’s voice said regretfully. “Skye, I’m so sorry.” Any sign of taunting had left.  
“When I was shot I think… I think he brought me to heaven. I wanted to stay with him but he sent me back. He has been there for me ever since, I need him!”  
“Skye.” Her God responded simply, though there was something in his voice, sentiment? Skye looked at Coulson and continued.  
“James thought I was talking to you so he strip searched me for a com device. I lost it when he saw my scars and I…” She trailed off her hands fanned her stomach as she thought of the basement. “He kissed my scars and I knew I wanted what he could give me so I used him to forget. I immersed myself in him, I used him because he made me feel good. There was no grand plan, I just wanted to get lost for a bit.” Skye looked back at them, a tear dropped down her cheek.  
There was silence, except for the incessant ticking clock. Be careful what you ask for she thought bitterly. Skye waited with bated breath for his response.  
Coulson repeatedly rubbed his forefinger slowly along his lips.  
“Okay then.” He said slowly. “I want you to report to Jemma for a full medical screening in the morning. We need to see if there is a cause for what you have experienced. You will no longer work in the field until we find out what is going on in your head. You are still an essential part of this team. You will provide technical support here. This affair or whatever it is with Sargent Barnes ceases now. We don’t know how stable his mental recovery is. Emotionally and psychologically you are not ready to become involved with anyone, especially with him.”  
Skye hesitated and nodded in agreement. She sat down, feeling a little shaky.  
“You look beat, go and get some rest.” Coulson got up and came to kneel in front of Skye. He reached over and drew her hair away from her eyes.  
“You’re family and you have been through hell. You’re not alone, we’ll figure this out.” He smiled reassuringly at her. “You’re like the daughter I never had. We’ll get through this. We’ll take care of you, Skye.”  
Sky looked into Coulson’s eyes and nodded. Coulson leaned in to a pressed a kiss to her forehead.  


“HE IS NOT YOUR FATHER!” Her God’s voice jealously retorted. Coulson got to his feet, drew Skye up, and escorted her out.  
May expelled the breath she’d been holding. “Shit!’

 

Jemma Simmons waited while Barnes’ brain scans downloaded into the hologram. He stared straight ahead at the wall. His back was rigidly straight as if every muscle in his body tense. We all have our own problems. She busied herself by looking at Leo’s vital signs. Nothing had changed in the weeks since Ward had tried to kill them when he trapped them in a cargo pod and dropped them to the bottom of the ocean. There Fitz had confessed his love for her as he shoved remaining oxygen tube into her hands before he pushed the button of the explosive device that blew the air lock. He sacrificed himself for her, Fitz had always been her best friend. She felt Triplett’s eyes on her and her stomach fluttered but she ignored him. It felt disloyal to Fitz. She examined at the results of his latest electroencephalograph. Again there was no change from the last one. All it showed them was that there was a brain and it still functioned. If he sustained brain damage it wouldn’t be known until Fitz awoke…If he awoke? Would he be the same person? Would he retain his genius? If he was brain damaged would he want to live? Would she?  
Jemma pushed the thought away and set about the neural examination of Sargent Barnes. Barnes stared back at her stoically, Triplett stood guard with and automatic weapon. Jemma noted Barnes’ stiff posture. She gestured to his cybernetic limb. “Have you had any regression in personality since DC?”  
“No.” James replied, his face devoid of all emotion. Jemma noted his rigid posture.  
“Are you uncomfortable with physical exams or just uncomfortable with women who give the exam?” Jemma tried to smile reassuringly.  
“I don’t like laboratories” He stated simply.  
“No wonder!” Jemma abruptly changed the subject.  
“Your hand is pretty incredible, could you perhaps articulate your fingers for me?” Barnes obediently touched his thumb to each finger. He then snatched a pen from her lab coat and twirled it through his fingers so quickly the pen began to blur.  
“Brilliant, your dexterity is amazing they must have tapped into your neurology. The engineering was amazing.” Barnes gave her a look of contempt.  
“Let’s see what we have here shall we?” She said fretfully, She turned to the console and pressed a series of buttons. The lights dimmed and the 3D image of Barnes’ brain appeared.  
“Fascinating.” She murmured, leaning closer. “Your neural implants are networked to your frontal lobe, your motor cortex, and to your temporal lobe. It’s brilliant how they controlled your thoughts and actions.”  
The tendon flexed several times in James cheek before he responded.  
“Brilliant is not the word that I would use” he said dryly. “Is there a way to render the neural implants inert?”  
“I’m not a neurologist. Your implants were inserted and networked into your brain. See how it branches out. It was placed in your head over sixty years ago so your brain has grown around the network of implants. It has become a part of you. It is embedded in all the vital cognitive areas of the brain. Any manipulation could cause significant brain damage. I frankly don’t understand the mechanical engineering.”  
Jemma glanced over at Fitz, who still remained in a coma. “I can’t. He might have.” Jemma pinched the bridge of her nose with here forefinger and thumb. “I’ll start tests and see what I can do.”  


Coulson and May entered the room. “I need the room please.”  
Jemma turned off the hologram and left. Triplett exited the room, stopped, turned back and stated “I’ll be outside the door, sir” with a glance towards Barnes and Coulson nodded not taking away his own gaze from Barnes who stared back.  
“Why did you abduct Skye?” Coulson asked without preamble as soon as the others had left.  
“It seemed like a good idea at the time.”  
“You’re were aware that she had delusions?”  
“Yes.”  
“Yet you slept her in spite of that.” Not a question, a statement.  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“I didn’t let her out to play in the field, you did.” James accused.  
“She has performed well on missions in the past. She has a remarkable instinct by thinking on her feet. She improvised well and was resourceful.” Coulson defended himself.  
“She is a target. I decided to take her first to find out why. She was an asset that I could develop. Ian Quinn’s rationale was to take her alive. I wanted to find out why.”  
“He wants her for what?” Coulson kept his face blank and neutral.  
“She doesn’t know what her importance is and it appears neither do you. You can bet if Quinn wants her, she does have a power that has been untapped.  
“Why seduce her?”  
“Skye flashed back to what happen after she was shot, And shortly after she came back from the memory she became hysterical.”  
“So you had sex with her.”  
‘Yes, it worked didn’t it? It calmed her down.” Coulson slugged him hard in the jaw.  
‘You’re a smug son of a bitch.” Coulson growled and Barnes didn’t blink or react. Coulson shook out his fist, damn that hurt. He turned away from him as he rubbed his fist.  
“You won’t touch Skye again, she can’t handle something like this. You are to leave her alone, clear?”  
After a moment Barnes nodded and answered, “Crystal.”  
May stepped up and stated, “The coordinates that Skye obtained are underground salt mines. Quinn headed up Cybertec which possessed the technology to enhance soldiers. We need someone like you to level the playing field. You will work directly with us to form an entrance and exit strategy. The Gravitonium is a weapon that is highly unstable and has the potential of being uses as a weapon of mass destruction. We have dealt with it before and we know it can defy physics. Our mission is to take it from Hydra before they can utilize it.”  
“Understood.”  
“We will meet in the ready room at 0500 to start on logistics of the mission.”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
May gestured to the door. “Allow me to show you to your quarters.”  
James followed glad to leave the laboratory.

 

Loki gave Jemma a nightmare. She was swimming upward, holding on to Fitz while trying to reach the surface, her lungs burning with the need to take a breath. This time her hand couldn’t hold Fitz, he slipped away, sank, and disappeared into the dark abyss. She awoke with a start, gasping for air. She shakily got up washed off her face and looked into the mirror. God what can I do? She thought. She felt so helpless.  
“What about a transfusion with Skye’s blood?” She must be exhausted. She could hear a male voice in her conscious. She put it down to lack of sleep.  
“There is no trace of the GH325 in her blood. The injection of GH 325 had brought Skye out of a coma and brought Coulson back from the dead.”  
“They have the same blood type, what can it hurt?”  
“What can it hurt indeed.” She quickly got dressed and headed for med bay.

It had been an hour since she had administered the transfusion but there was no change. What the hell was she doing? She rose to leave when she heard Fitz groan. She rushed to his side and put a hand on his brow. “Fitz? Fitz it’s me Jemma.”  
“Jemma?” He slowly opened his eye “What happened?” He felt as if his body and limbs were weighted down.  
“You save us, you saved me.”  
The memory was coming back. “Ward?”  
“Captured. He now resides in a military prison.”  
He processed this and finally said, “Good, so much for the man I believed in.” He gave a self deprecated laugh.  
“How do you feel?”  
“Thirsty.” He choked out.  
“Oh yes of course!” She rushed to get some water while she activated the com device with a direct line to Coulson, She was surprised when he answered her straight away.

Coulson couldn’t sleep, he hadn’t slept more than four to five hours for months.. He was compelled to come to the cargo hold each night to add detail to the massive schematic. He didn’t know what it was designed to do but the design infiltrated his dreams. It had become an obsession as he frantically etched more details as if unseen hand controlled him.  
Suddenly his com link opened. “Sir?”  
‘Yes Jemma?”  
“Fitz is awake.”  
“I’ll be right there” A whispered thought intruded “He can help you build it.”  
“Yes, yes, he can build it.” He responded to no one.  
Loki smiled in the reflection of the chrome fixture. 

,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all comments and feedback.


	6. The Would Be King of Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter centers on Loki's activities, his motivation, and his plan for Midgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely grateful to Phandom_Doodles for being a great BETA. Spoiler Alert for Agents of SHIELD, Thor, and The Winter Soldier.
> 
> This story is can a be found on tumblr: doctorscompanion187.tumblr.com

The King of Asgard had everything he had always wanted, yet he had nothing. The nine realms were at peace. The damage to the city caused by the dark elf Malekith had been restored. He had replaced all except for the most precious thing taken from him.

“Am I not your mother?”

“No….No you are not.” The look of pain his last words caused his mother filled him with regret. Those words he could never take back. Frigga’s reaction had been a pained laugh that broke his heart. She had reached out to touch him before her glamour had dissipated. Loki would never forgive Odin for keeping Frigga away from him, it was another one of many reasons why he hated him.

He had killed the thing that had killed Frigga; his victory felt empty and hollow. He closed his eyes in pain and leaned into Gungdir .  
“Are you alright my liege?” He opened his eyes to see Lady Sif’s face of concern. He looked her up and down. He would love to lose himself in her, just because he probably could, yet for him to mount her now if front of the hall of supplicants could be perceived as unseemly.  
Odin and Thor had basically handed over the throne. Loki couldn’t have planned it better if he had tried. He had taken the form of one of the King’s guard to report that Thor and the Aether were nowhere to be found on the Dark World. Loki wondered what kind of reaction Odin would have on hearing a body had been found. “Loki.” Odin had stated before he collapsed at his feet. He wondered if Odin had thought the body was Loki or if Odin had recognized him before he fell into Odinsleep. It simply had been just too good of an opportunity to pass up. The God who had groomed him for rule had then condemned him to a solitary cell for the rest of his existence when he had tried. He had been tempted to kill Odin but there was no victory to slaughtering an unconscious god. Odin’s exhaustion, most likely caused by the fact that he could not face that Frigga had been murdered under his watch nor that Thor, his precious heir had committed treason when he had opposed Odin’s dictate.

The beauty of it all was that Thor, the hapless oaf had refused to take the throne when Loki had offered it to him. Thor had stated that he neither had the inclination or the disposition to rule. He had returned to Midgard to be closer to his mortals which Loki had not understood. He had gained his own alliances when he had traveled through nine realms but he had never lost sight of Asgard. Mortal’s lives were but a heart beat in an Asgardian’s lifetime. He did not see the point.

Loki had ruled with a firm but just hand. The nine realms were at peace, his people had found him benevolent and wise. Loki possessed all the power and prestige that his had craved, though as a result he could not risk letting his glamour slip. Loki had thought of mixing it up a bit, but his current position was precarious. Power had been all he ever wanted, power, recognition and acceptance, that he was more than just Thor’s forgetful little brother, the least favorite in any of his endeavors.  
Now however, Loki came to realize that the love, accolade, and honor bestowed on him were in fact Odin’s. Rule under this pretense was tediously mundane. Loki had become quite frankly bored.  
He missed mixing it up with Sif and the Warriors Three. Gods, he missed the camaraderie, the banter, and physical bouts as they tested their abilities on one another. He was loath to admit but he also missed Thor. It was difficult but he discovered that he had a soft spot for the gorgeous buffoon. It had been a revelation that when they worked together they were an insurmountable force. It was rather refreshing to play the hero for once. Thor had looked truly crestfallen when Loki’s glamour had mimicked death. What did Thor expect that Loki would meekly return to his cell to live out a solitary existence? Hardly!

Ironically he had found that rule was as confining as the cell he had recently vacated.  
His gaze fell on Fandral, Hogan, and Volstaff who kneeled and whose heads were differentially bowed. Everyone was so bloody differential. Oh how he longed to embark in a verbal argument. He felt the need match wits in a verbal exchange or to wrestle them to the floor. Loki would not want to stop there. He felt rather randy of late. Fandral with his silver tongued finesse whose lips were tempting. Loki even longed to bury himself in Volstaff’s jovial widespread girth. Unfortunately, it would draw suspicion if he seduced his minions. To act on his desires would not align with Odin’s character. 

Odin had been a lone entity unto himself. He had become increasingly isolated, especially since Frigga’s death. He rarely physically touched anyone. His word was law. As a result the king was sorely lacking in the art of repartee. As Odin, Loki too had existed in royal solitude; he’d had enough of that in his cell. He needed a change.

“Lady Sif, attend me.” Sif obediently drew closer. Loki leaned forward as he came to his feet. He held onto the Gungdir as if it were the only thing that held him up, His body shook as he walked toward his quarters. Sif reached forward to give support but he shook his head and her hand dropped  
“I have grown unspeakably fatigued. I have lost too much. I need my rest” He stated simply. 

“My Lord?”

“In the absence of Thor I am putting you in charge of overseeing the nine realms. I have informed Heimdall that I have given you Odinpower. I am bestowing upon you all the authority I possess. You are to rule and take care of my dominion until I wake.

“Sire I don’t know what to say.” Sif was stunned.

“Say nothing, do as I command.” He retorted irritably.

He and Sif reached the royal chambers. He nodded to dismiss the guard and handed Sif Gungdir. “It is yours for now. Use it well.” 

Sif look down at the Gungir in awe and then up to Odin’s face. She drew in a breath to speak but before she uttered a word Loki abruptly shut the door in her face. Loki smiled. Now that was typical of Odin.

…

The apparatus on the tarmac was almost complete; Coulson and Fitz had been working for weeks to bring the schematic into fruition. It had been a compulsion to build.  
“What is it?” Coulson asked.  
“Sir I believe it is a transmission portal.”  
“A Transmission portal to where and for what purpose? What in the hell have we made?”  
“That is the question? It will need a vast store of energy to power. I don’t know if we can enable it.”  
“The question is should we enable it?”  
Fitz was perplexed when he looked at Coulson. “Sir why have we built it?”  
Coulson looked at the massive device, turned and walked away.  
“Hell if I know.”

 

The harrier feature brought the Bus to their target and May opened the com line. “We’re here. Apparently there are no hostiles in the area. Perhaps it’s the calm before the storm.”  
“Noted. Always the optimist May?” Coulson remarked.  
“What can I say, it’s my sunny disposition.”

The team assembled in the cargo hold. Jemma addressed them all.  
“We’ve pin pointed the location of the gravitonium due to its unique signature. Skye has interphased your tracking devices to indicate its exact location. A warning, you’ll be dealing with a rare element that has a high atomic weight. It possesses unique gravitational properties. Currently the mass of gravitonium atoms distorts gravity fields within itself which in this form renders its effects inert. However, when stimulated by an electrical current, the mass of gravitonium will solidify into a uniform sphere, and cause powerful gravity fields to emanate outwardly from it. Once that happens there is no controlling it. These gravity fields cause changes in the rules of gravity in various ways within any proximity of it. This can range from phenomenon such as levitating objects by reversing the pull of magnetic fields or increasing gravity and shifting the direction point of attraction.”

Coulson checked his weapon and holstered it. “The salt mine where the gravitonium is kept is deep underground. There are chambers that are connected by labyrinth of tunnels. Barnes will take point to clear the way. Triplett and I will follow and provide tactical support. May will stay and protect the bus. Fitz and Simmons will supply technical support once the gravitonium is secured. Our mission is extraction and to get the hell out of Dodge, any questions?” No one responded. The mechanical cargo door started to lower.

Barnes quickly exited the plane and looked through his sniper scope. He canvassed the area and spotted no advisories. He had a bad feeling about this, it was too quiet and he didn’t like it. He approached the door and placed an encryption pick over the key card locking mechanism. It released the lock immediately. He whipped the door opened and entered an empty corridor then continued down the walkway where two soldiers emerged into the corridor. Barnes took them out with the Night-Night rifle. Fitz had given a ridiculous name to the nonlethal weapon. 

“Heads up I’m sending in the golden retrievers.” Fitz’s voice came cover the com line. Barnes watched as the golden spherical droid flew past him. 

In a few minutes Barnes came on the com line. “The way is deserted. It’s clear to the chamber” The team approached the room cautiously. The chamber glowed with silver light that emanated from the transparent Plexiglas cube. Inside the box an elevated silver mass the pulsated into itself.

“That is one fucked up lava lamp.” Tripplet muttered.

Tripplet and Coulson secured the gravitorium and started to move it. All three men looked up startled when they heard distant weapons fire coming from the opposite direction they had come. Suddenly Ian Quinn sprinted into the chamber and stopped short when he spotted Coulson’s team. Quinn took one look at Barnes who leveled his gun at him and raised his hands in surrender. Barnes reached for his knife with his mechanical hand while he kept his gun hand trained on the other. Quinn read his future in Barnes’ eyes and all the blood drained from his face.

“Coulson you can’t leave me with him.” Quinn plead.

Coulson looked at Quinn and then at Barnes.

“Catch up when you are finished. Let’s go Triplett.” When they disappeared from view Barnes holstered his gun and began to manically to twirl the knife.

“It is time to pay for Skye” Barnes said emotionlessly as he closed the distant and sliced Quinn’s cheek.

“You don’t understand I was under orders!” Quinn squealed.

“Should I care?” James smiled and sliced the other cheek. 

“For God’s sake!”

“Oh I think God has little to do with it.” He backhanded him and he slumped against the wall.  
James grew tired of the game. Quinn did not fight back. He knew that he did not have a lot of time and made the decision to end it. He grabbed Quinn by the neck in a choke hold and had brought up the knife when Reina, Quinn’s cohort, stepped into the chamber. She recognized Barnes and analyzed the situation. She addressed Barnes in a soft compelling voice.

“James, you are burdened with glorious purpose.” With those words James’ thoughts escaped him, his hand stayed and his face went blank.

Reina’s face was sympathetic and she cajoled him. “The void in your mind must be unbearable, no thought, nothing but emptiness, how can you stand it?”

“No!” His grip loosened and Quinn squirmed out of the hold and began to crawl away.

“You poor boy you failed your mission. Now because you failed the void will remain…. But I will give you an opportunity to make it right.” Her low calm voice was compelling.

“My mission?” James’ eyes plead her for guidance. He craved any thought that would fill the emptiness in his consciousness.

“You are to kill the enemy of Hydra.”

At that moment Steve Rodgers and Sam Wilson burst into the chamber. Several soldiers fell in their wake. The Winter Solider turned on his new advisories withdrew his pistol and fired. The shots ricochet off Steve’s shield. Both men leapt into an evasive maneuver. Reina quietly exited the room, Quinn crawling out after her.

“Bucky!” Steve shouted. He immediately recognized him.

“Who the hell is Bucky?” The soldier hesitated after a wave of Déjà vu hit him.

“Sam, don’t shoot!” Steve yelled. The Winter Solider whipped around and kicked the gun out of Sam’s hands and kicked him back into the wall. James aimed his gun at Steve, froze, and found he couldn’t pull the trigger. He threw his pistol to the side as Sam engaged him again in hand to hand. James flipped Sam over his shoulder and slammed him down onto the concrete floor with enough force to momentarily stun him. James turned on Steve drawing his knives and attacked. Steve evaded the barrage of slashes refusing to draw a weapon.

“Fight! You son of a bitch!” The solider shouted in frustration.

“I’m not going to fight you Bucky”

At that moment a group of Hydra soldiers burst into the room. One solider sprayed the room with automatic fire. James did not think he grabbed Steve and threw him to the floor and flew back as he took the brunt of the weapon fire.

“Bucky!” Steve flinched as he saw the spray of blood hit the floor next to him.

Most of the bullets hit James’s Kevlar vest. One bullet embedded into his shoulder. His metal hand flew to the wound. The hand immediately was covered in blood. He wondered if he severed an artery. He wondered if he could be so lucky. The pain brought him out of the spell that Reina had induced. 

He looked up and met Steve concerned gaze. “Steve?”  
Sam shouted, “A little help.” Steve was instantly on his feet as he engaged the combatants who had surged into the chamber. 

“Barnes, time!” Coulson’s anxious voice broke into his ear piece. Bucky made it to his feet and stumbled out of the chamber.

“Sargemt Barnes, status?”

“I’ve been hit. I’m not sure if I can make it back. Is the package secure?” He shook his head as it swam with dizziness.

“Yes.”

“Take off.” 

There was no response in his earpiece. So that’s it he thought. He kept moving to the surface not wanting to bleed out in this cavern. He hit the exterior door and was surprised to hear the buses engines firing up. Coulson and Triplett were there with a stretcher. James pretty much fell onto it. Triplett and Coulson dashed toward the entrance of the open cargo hold. The moment they reached the Bus, Steve and Sam burst through the doorway in time to see Bucky being lowered onto the cargo bay floor and the door began to close. Steve sprinted toward the Bus leaving Sam behind. May engage the harrier jets just as Steve saw Coulson kneeling down to render aid.

Steve stopped short in stunned surprise at the sight of Coulson. “Dear God.”

…

Loki entered the vault to retrieve the Tesseract. This would power the harness. It was his own secret Biofrost on Midgard. Loki could come and go as he wished and it would cloak his movements from Heimdall. He had to use it to protect and retrieve his daughter, the daughter he thought he had lost. 

He pictured Skye’s mother, the mortal, who had captured his attention. 

Hunan China

Loki had spotted her as they swam in the river with a group of children. Her delighted laughter enchanted him and drew him to her. The sparkling light played on her skin and in her eyes. She turned suddenly when she sensed a presence behind her and Loki caught her eye. She lost her smile and stared at him for a moment, until a sudden a wave of water erupted from the surface drenching Loki’s head. He splashed the water back at her and she squealed in with laughter when he did. He was mesmerized.

“What is your name?” He had asked some time later, when they were sitting on a dry patch of grass, allowing themselves to dry in the sun.

“Melinda.” She had answered sweetly. He smiled gently at her and repeated. “Melinda.”

He wooed and seduced her from that time on. He bought her things that he knew she would like and was always a complete gentleman to her. He talked with her for hours and played with her hair and just generally made her fall for him. Then, when he felt it had been long enough and the time was right, he started hinting that he wanted to take things further with her. She had been hesitant at first but when he deepened their kiss and slid his hands along her back, she somewhat melted into him. 

He made love to her as any passionate lover should, ensuring her the most pleasure she could have, enjoying the way she arched beautifully for him. Only when he had brought her to her climax, not once but thrice, did he allow himself to let go, pressing inside her deeply and growling out his own release. He knew immediately that she had conceived, he could sense the small bundle of cells with his Seidr. He decided to be honest with her and tell her, not that she believed him. Finally he had to resort to proving it to her, revealing himself as the god he truly was with his glamour and she eventually believed. He then sent a small amount of his magic through her, so that she could momentarily feel the tiny cells and she had grasped her stomach in shock at first, but it slowly transformed into wonder when she realized the gift he had given her. She was elated with the thought of a baby. Neither noticed the servant who stole away with the news.

Soon after, Loki had been called back to Asgard. Skye’s mother was left alone and vulnerable.

Months later Loki approached Heimdall and inquired about his daughter.

“I no longer see her.”

He had returned immediate to find the baby’s mother grief stricken.  
“Help me find her!” she entreated.

Loki had spotted a servant who had eaves dropped, look back evasively, and stole away. He and the baby’s mother had followed the servant to a compound. Loki noted and black eagle head emblem embossed by gray reminding him of Rome’s Caesar. He cornered the servant and his compatriots within the compound and dispatched those in the room; he had nailed the servant to the wall with his knives.”

“Where is my daughter?” He asked as he slowly turned the knife.

To which the dying man gritted his teeth and spat, “Hail Hydra.”

“Oh let’s.” Loki responded with malicious glee as he eviscerated him. They turned their attention to the rest of the instillation. Skye’s mother was a warrior, she had matched his fury and bloodthirstiness. They relentlessly worked their way through the compound and the surrounding village. Finally Skye’s mother had captured a women, Agent Avery, who had been the last to be seen with their daughter.

“Where is she?” Skye’s mother had demanded after beating the women to a pulp. She grabbed the women’s bloody hair and pulled the agent’s head back in a painful angle. Agent Avery spit out blood and looked back defiantly.

“We broke the little bastard’s neck.”

Skye’s mother howled in rage and brought her knife across the agent’s neck so deeply and viscously that she had almost decapitated the head. Melinda threw the body away and sank to her knees in despair, Loki closed his eyes as his mind searched for the baby’s essence. He found nothing.

“She’s gone.” Loki whispered with regret. Melinda wailed like an animal mortally wounded. Her despair broke his heart as he took her into his arms. 

I can’t live. I can’t go on without her!” Her tear soaked eyes met his.

Loki sank to his knees beside her and lifted her chin with his finger. He looked into her eyes.  
“I can make you forget!”

“Please!” She looked back in desperation. Loki nodded and drew his hand down across her face.  
She fell unconscious into his arms.

He teleported Melinda to her mother’s home. Melinda had no memory of the previous year and could give no explanation how she had travelled from China and appeared with no record at her mother’s townhouse in Washington.

He returned to Asgard only to be reprimanded by Odin for the slaughter that had occurred at Hunan. Loki had tried to justify his actions and Odin hadn’t listened. He disapproved Loki’s choice of mingling among the mortals and interfering in the world of Midgard. 

 

Loki held the Tesseract as it pulsated in his hand. He smiled. The time had come once again to interfere in the events on Midgard.

 

Skye stood by Billy Koenig as they watched the return Bus from the observation deck. She had a hard time looking at Billy. He was a perfect copy of Eric. It freaked her out a little. She wondered if he was a life model decoy that SHIELD had at times, employed. The team emerged from the plane as they off loaded the gravitonium onto the tarmac. Her eyes locked on Bucky and she was relieved to see Bucky was on his feet. His shoulder was bandaged, arm wrapped in a sling. Her eyes filled with concern. Billy notated her anxiety.

“Sargent Barnes was wounded but Jemma has reported in that due to his enhancement he is healing quite rapidly.”  
Skye nodded and turned wordlessly and headed for the tarmac.

Coulson followed Barnes out of the plane. “What happened back there?”  
James did not look at him. “I encountered Quinn’s forces but before I could take care of Quinn I was hit. He got away.” James wasn’t about to divulge that he had regressed into the Winter Solider, he didn’t understand what triggered it.

“Thanks for coming back for me.” James said stiffly, gratitude did not come easily to him. 

“We leave no man behind.” Coulson’s curtly replied.

Suddenly the electrical lights began to dim and brighten and sparked with a random surge of energy. Coulson’s brow furrowed.

“Fitz what is going on?” Coulson demanded. Fitz ran to their creation and looked down at his monitor. “Sir, it has turned itself on is drawing energy.” The electrical equipment began to pulsate rhythmically.

“Turn it off!” Coulson ordered.

“Sir, I have no idea how. It’s drawing energy from the atmosphere. From these readings I have no idea where the power is coming from. It’s drawing energy from outside our complex and it’s increasing exponentially!”

A beam of intense light emanated out of the device and through the ceiling. The portal opened and circular view of space could be seen. As suddenly as it appeared it had disappeared. Thunder and lightning reverberated around the room along the walls. Loki’s crouched body materialized at the center of the device and smoke rose around him. Each member of the team drew their weapons. Loki rose and held out his hand to show he had no weapons.

“Agent Coulson is it not?” Loki said softly. Coulson could not breathe let alone respond. May recognized him and fired her weapon. Loki turned toward her, unaffected by the bullets. Loki grabbed the gun with lightning speed, disarmed it and threw it away. May in frustration engaged him in hand to hand. Loki evaded each move staying just out of reach. He smiled and decided to play. He appeared behind her as he kissed her cheek. May reacted bringing her fist to his face when he disappeared and appeared on the other side of her and kissed her neck. She spun again only to have Loki appear in front of her, a beaming smile on his face as he effortlessly dodged her next attack. He grabbed her shoulders and gave her a quick peck on the lips, May struggling in his grip.

“Enough!” Coulson shouted. Loki released May, stepped back and held up his hands, his smile still held. May rubbed the back of her hand across her lips and wondered why it felt so familiar.

“Coulson no need to worry I don’t have…how did Stark put it…ah yes the ‘glow stick of destiny’.” He mocked but no one was laughing, unfortunately the weapon he referred to was the one that sliced into Coulson’s heart. 

“What do you want?” Coulson asked when he found his voice. Loki’s gaze moved to Skye who walked toward Loki mesmerized. Loki smiled turned genuine when he focused on her.

“Skye” Loki smiled as he said her name. Skye returned his smile and ran to him before anyone could stop her. He wrapped his arms around her and cupped the back of her head.

“My own.” Loki cooed.

Skye pushed away slightly and looked into his face fearing that he might disappear. “You’re real! You’re here!” Her voice trembled as her eyes shimmered with tears.

“I came for you.”

“No!” Coulson said with sudden fury. “Skye, get away from him!”

Skye looked at Coulson. She moved slightly away from Loki. Her hand was fisted in his garments as if she was afraid he might disappear.

“He’s my God!” She burst out.

“She is my daughter.” Loki stated.

“He is Loki” Coulson addressed Skye, his tone low and warning. “Skye, I don’t know what he’s done to you but he’s dangerous, move away, now.”

“What?” Skye’s eyes widened with horror. She let go of Loki’s garment and hand dropped to her side. She looked at Loki for confirmation. Loki reluctantly nodded.

“Holy hell,” James muttered in disbelief, “she is a goddess?”

Loki addressed Coulson. “Apologies and grievances will do us no use here so allow me to skip that part, if you will. Let’s just say that I am glad you are…not dead. You have cared for my daughter as if she had been your own. I thank you, gratefully and I believe this places me in your debt.”

“Well isn’t that just great!” Coulson replied derisively.

“You were the one that killed him?” Skye accused, her expression becoming disgusted as she stepped back a little further.

“I was not quite in my right mind then and I wanted revenge on the world that took you from me. At the time I suffered under the influence of Thanos. He gave me the means to vent my rage. Thanos had groomed me for the task. I was to enslave the Earth as he had enslaved me. He had found me after I had fallen into the abyss of space. His prolonged torture compelled me to carry out his will.” He didn’t quite know why he felt the need to explain all of this to her, but it seemed easy to say now, for some reason. “It is not an excuse but an explanation of my state of mind. You were right, Coulson I did lack conviction.” 

“So what, we welcome you, the homicidal contrite god, with open arms? Let’s form a group hug and sing Kum Ba Yah at the family reunion.” Coulson spat out sarcastically. The normally calm and collected agent was now almost shaking, his face filled with rage. “You cannot take her!” 

“I don’t want to take her. I want to train her to use the magic she possesses. She is vulnerable because of your enemies. They almost killed her once. They will not stop until they have her. Skye doesn’t understand her gifts or how to use them. She won’t be safe until she learns how to weld her power. I can take her off world where she’ll be safe.”

“I am not leaving my team!” Skye shook her head in disbelief. This was too much to process.  
Loki was telling her he is her father, like some kind of fucked up Star Wars moment. He was also Coulson’s attempted murderer. She could only imagine what a nightmare AC was going through. If she was Loki’s daughter, what would that make her? She shook her head in denial. “I have no power!”

Loki tried to reason with her. “Skye when you were dying, you called out to me through the vast expansion of space that your mind reached, Asgard. You were the one who came to me not the other way around. You have immense power, more than you can realize, but I can show you.”

Suddenly an unearthly hum shook the room. All their weaponry flew out of their hands adhering to the gravitonium. The floor began to tilt. They all looked at the Plexiglass container that held the gravitonium. It had formed into a solid sphere.

“Oh dear is it supposed to do that?” Loki questioned curiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Please free to give feedback and comments. Your feedback really makes my day.


	7. Graviton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of Loki's return to Midgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many Thanks to Phandom_Doodles The BEST BETA EVER!!!
> 
> Spoiler Alert: Agents of SHIELD, Avengers, Thor TDW. Cap 2TWS

Reality was skewed. 

First a being appeared that claimed to be Skye’s father. James had watched Skye’s faced changed from elation to horror when Coulson revealed that the being was Loki the demigod who had orchestrated the attack on Manhattan. Suddenly the team’s weaponry flew through the air and adhered to the Plexiglas that enclosed the gravitonium. Immediately his left arm whipped back and as he was pulled toward the sphere that had solidified. He fought against the force though it felt like his prosthetic arm was tearing off his body. The battle lost, he flew through the air and hit cube knocking one of the Plexiglas panels loose further drawing him into the thing as if it wanted to absorb him. His body was paralyzed.  
James watched powerlessly as the members of his team helplessly slid down the floor of the tarmac as gravity warped. Loki caught Skye and held her in place, the gravity shift seemed to have no effect on him. The Bus’ metal skin began to vibrate violently and groan as it began to slide towards him. Loki extended out his other arm toward the bus. The bus ceased its slide.  
As suddenly as it had begun it ended. James slid to the ground by the cube, the rest of the team were stunned and slowly came to their feet, everyone unsure of their footing.

“That was interesting.” Loki remarked cryptically.

The unearthly hum began to radiate from the sphere, James noticed that something stirred below the surface. It began to push outward. James’s face turned to horrified as it further emerged to form an arm. The arm bent down as the thing began to push up and pull itself out of the sphere. The head emerged followed by the rest of the body until it had gained its footing. The sphere aborbed into its body. The silver metallic man stood upright, its gaze surveying its surroundings.  
“Doctor Hall?” Jemma asked tentatively. The being turned toward Jemma, its head tilted sideways as if it was perplexed. She approached him warily.

“Doctor Franklin Hall do you remember me? I was one of your students in gravitational physics.”

“Jemma?” The thing recalled a distant memory.

“Are you Doctor Hall?” Coulson asked. The entity turned its attention to him.

“I was.” It looked at Coulson and recognition dawned on it, “Weren’t you the one that caused Hall to be sucked into the gravitonium?”

“I did what I had to do.” Coulson said simply, with no remorse.

“Heedless to say we are one now. I am Graviton.”

“Can I ask what is your purpose sir?”

“That is the question. If memory serves me right, Doctor Hall wanted to send the gravitonium to the bottom of the sea, to render it useless; he wanted to eliminate the threat.”

“Along with all of the rest of the inhabitants of the island.”

“A small sacrifice.”

“The sacrifice was too great.”

“So it appears I owe my existence to you. Thank you.” Coulson remained mute.

“What is my purpose you ask?” Graviton considered the question. “ It’s an interesting thought. In my confinement I pondered on it and have come to a conclusion that humanity is using up all the world’s natural resources at an unprecedented rate and in return they are polluting the entire planet. It cannot be sustained, life on the planet is headed for extinction and for the Earth’s survival I will eliminate the problem.

“The problem?”

“Humanity, Earth’s parasite.” Graviton extended his arm and hand Coulson began to levitate.

“Starting with you.” Graviton smiled and began to close his fist. Coulson grabbed his chest and screamed in agony.  
James did not think, he grabbed an automatic weapon and fired. Graviton dropped Coulson who gasped for air as he hit the tarmac. May ran to Coulson to help him up. As the bullets hit Graviton they were immediately absorbed and then he turned on James. His body was thrown across the tarmac and crashed into the wall. Graviton swiftly clutched his hand into a fist and James felt a hard pain, starting from his chest that spread out and turned into a white searing light before everything went black; his body fell to the concrete lifeless.  
“Bucky!” Skye screamed as she sprinted to him.

Loki approached Graviton slowly, “What a piece of work you are! Killing all humanity? That way madness lies. I should know.” Loki tried to reason with the monster.

Graviton extended his hand to levitate Loki.

“I am a God you boneheaded cretin, your magic has no effect on me.” Loki spat derisively as he launched himself through the air at Graviton knocking them both across the tarmac. Then Loki was on him and they started tearing into each other while the team all rushed to Skye and Bucky.  
Skye cradled James head in her lap as Jemma reached them. “He is so cold,” Skye cried. “I don’t think he’s breathing.”

“Fitz, get the crash cart!” Jemma ordered and Fitz ran to retrieve it. Jemma felt the carotid artery and detected no pulse. “Skye I need him flat.” Skye immediately complied. Jemma clenched her fist and brought it down hard on his sternum and began compressions.  
“Come on Bucky, don’t leave me Breathe!” Skye sobbed.  
Jemma ignored the noise as the super beings battled above them. Coulson managed to crawl up to them, still somewhat winded

“What can I do?” He offered.

They all turned their heads sharply when they heard a series of crashes, they looked to see Graviton currently ramming Loki’s head in to the nearest machine.

“Help Loki.” Jemma said, her arms beginning to burn in her effort to maintain the compressions on his chest. She looked up and met Triplett’s eyes. “I need you to take over.” He nodded and moved forward and seamlessly exchanged positions. “Don’t stop!” she directed. 

Coulson and May ran to the weapons locker. May grabbed a shoulder mounted missile launcher.  
“Bullets don’t have much effect.” May observed.  
Coulson grabbed the Destroyer Armor Prototype gun.  
“Last time this only slowed Loki down. “ He said as he looked down at the gun  
Coulson gave Skye a quick glance before he and May sought cover behind cargo containers that may keep them at least partially covered.  
“I can’t get a lock on Graviton. They are both all over the place!” May muttered in frustration.  
“Neither can I. I can’t risk hitting Loki.” They both looked at each other, momentarily taken a back, sharing the irony of the moment before turning their attention back to the combatants.  
“Its funny how life has changed.” Coulson stated.  
May gave him a mocking look. “Hysterical.” She said with a dead pan voice. 

Jemma turned and opened the crash cart. She pulled out the deliberator and charged it. She quickly applied the EKG monitors to James’ chest. The monitor indicated a flat line. Jemma commanded “Fitz open his shirt.” Fitz tore open shirt, then grabbed the lubricant applied it to the paddles that Jemma held out. The machine indicated that it was fully charged.

They heard a couple of gun shots and Skye looked over to see Coulson and May, mostly covered behind some machinery. Coulson with his gun aimed at Graviton who had momentarily let go of a stumbling Loki to turn on the agent. Loki was quick to recover though and quickly grabbed some cables that had come loose during their fighting, wrapping around the neck of this monster and yanking him back, turning him round and kneeing him in the gut.

“Clear!” Jemma shouted and Skye’s attention quickly snapped back to her team. Triplett leaned back with his hands raised as Jemma applied the paddles to James‘s chest and administered the charge. They all looked at the monitor; the line stayed flat. Triplett swiftly went back to administer the compressions as Fitz flipped the switch charging the machine again, the team went through the process three times with no result.

“Damn it!” Jemma cried in frustration as she tore into the med kit and grabbed vial of adrenaline. She tore the cover off the syringe with her teeth and inserted it into the vial and drew the liquid into the syringe. She clutched the syringe in her fist. “Clear!” Triplet stopped compressions and moved back. Jemma aimed for the sternum over the heart, brought down the syringe and stabbed the needle in as it penetrated the bone the needle pierced the heart. She used her thumb to plunge in the adrenaline.  
James shot up with a surprised cry knocking Jemma back. He looked down stunned at the syringe that still protruded from his chest. They all froze in stunned silence.

Triplett burst out laughing with relief, “That is fucking freaky!”

Jemma laughed nervously before the laugh turned into a sob of relief. James grabbed the syringe, pulled it from his chest and threw it to the side with a pained sigh. Skye came up tentatively to James She raised her hand which shook as she touched his face like she was afraid her touch might hurt him. James quickly pulled her into his embrace. 

At that moment Loki and Graviton crashed onto the floor in front of them, making them jump with a yelp. They both rolled up onto their feet instantly.

“Okay, so I can’t hurt you; I can still hurt those who you care for.” Graviton turned vindictively to the mortals. 

Loki sucked his teeth is mock indecisiveness “You see now, I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.” Loki’s voice was deceptively calm as he shot a bolt of energy from his hand knocking Graviton from his feet. Graviton recovered and levitated, facing Loki. The god walked to the other side of Coulson’s and Fitz’s mechanism not taking his eyes off his opponent. He raised his eyebrows and made a gesture, daring Graviton to attack.

Graviton roared in rage as he propelled himself forward. At the same time, Loki jumped forward at him and they met with a bolt of energy and a loud clash. The surge imploded, encompassing both beings, their bodies constricting and distorting as they both melded into each other in a whirlpool from hell before they disappeared in a flash of light.

“WAIT, NO!” Skye screamed as she tried to move towards them but was quickly grabbed and held back in Bucky’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all comments and suggestions. It encourages me to write faster and produce more.
> 
> I'll do anything for a comment or a KUDO......wait......that came out wrong. ;0p


	8. Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter centers on Skye's loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks to my BETA Phandom_Doodles. He always suggests just the right touch to the story.

The thunderous boom echoed throughout the hanger and dissipated into nothing. In the aftermath of the implosion the tarmac was unnaturally still.James had pulled Skye back as she tried to go to reach Loki when his and Graviton’s bodies convulsed and contracted into a spiral vortex that consumed them both.  


”No!” Skye gasped and shook her head in denial as she turned to Bucky. Bucky tried to take Skye into his arms. Again, she shook her head and held him at arm’s length. Her head bowed and her eyes shut tightly as she concentrated. Her mind tried to search for Loki. Loki had said that she had found him through the expansion of space.  


“Loki?” She called his name in a prayer.  
”Loki! She called “Father please!” She cried desperately. She could not detect his essence.  


Skye looked up desperately at Bucky “I can’t feel him. I……can’t….can’t….feel.”  
Bucky took Skye into to his arms again and this time she didn’t resist. She was still for a moment until all the pain of loss boiled out from her soul.  
“Nooo!” She yelled out, then lashed out and struck out with her fists venting her rage. Bucky let her hit him. She finally stopped spent, looking up to see Bucky’s gaze was perplexed, a concerned look etched his eyes. He was unsure how to touch her, she looked shattered. He cupped her chin in his palm, her tear streaked face met his.  


“Skye he’s gone.” Bucky said softly. Skye looked at him, not wanting any of this to be real. She shakily nodded her head and closed her eyes, twin tears fell together. Her mind fruitlessly searched once more as she tried to reach Loki. There was nothing.  


“I know.” She whispered and took in a slow shaky breath. “I know.”  
Coulson approached them. She looked at him. “I’m okay.” She tried to smile reassuringly and failed miserably. She looked back at Bucky. “I’m okay.” Bucky tried to reach for her but she backed away and shook her head. Bucky met Coulson’s gaze helplessly.  
She looked between them both. “I’m okay….I’m okay!…..I’m Okay!” Skye’s voice grew in hysteria as she tried to convince herself. Coulson was the first to move. He took her into his arms. She struggled violently trying to break the embrace. “I’M OKAY!” The word turned into a heart breaking wail as Skye collapsed into his arms.  


Skye’s mind fixed on the last time she had touched Loki. When she found out his identity she had looked at him with shocked horror and moved away. Now, she didn’t care who he was or what he had done. She was a part of him. She wanted to know him, the real him. She wanted to know why he had left. She didn’t condone what he had done but she wanted her father. Now it was too late!  


“Don’t leave me!” Skye screamed illogically to Loki and continued to sob. Coulson hushed her and rocked her back and forth as if she were a child.  


Jemma prepared an injection to sedate Skye.  


Thunder reverberated around the hanger as a waterfall of light crashed down on the Earthbound Biofrost depositing its consignment onto the tarmac. All but one of Coulson’s team looked on in disbelief as the god stood up.  
Skye was so lost in her misery she did not see him.  


“Skye” Coulson said gently. “Look up.” The god taking in the scene walked tentatively toward them. Skye was oblivious to the world around her continued to sob.  


“Skye, my dearest, look up.” Her father said. Upon hearing Loki’s voice she stopped crying and looked up at Coulson in amazement.  
“I can hear Loki.” She said wonderingly.  
“Of course you can. I’m standing right in front of you!” Loki was confused.  


Skye looked up at Loki with a start. She propelled herself into his body throwing arms around his neck sobbing. Loki hands were prone, not knowing what to do. He looked inquisitively at Coulson having never offered comfort.  


“Take her in your arms and soothe her. She thought you dead.” Coulson instructed reluctantly.  


Loki slowly enfolded her into his arms cupping one hand on the back of her head. “There, there.” He said with ill ease. Her cries slowly calmed. She pushed herself back, looked on at his face, and slapped him with all the force she could muster. Of course it didn’t hurt, never the less he looked back stunned. Why does that keep happening to him?  
“Don’t ever disappear like that again!” She admonished. ‘You nearly scared me to death.” She nestled her head back into his chest and held on tightly.  
Skye’s words reminded him of Frigga, mirroring the words his mother had said when he was a boy.  


-It had been an idiotic dare to see who could get closest to the edge of the waterfall that took  
Asgard’s water’s into infinity. He had been initially thrilled with how far he had gone on the rowboat. He had beat them all! He was elated that he was close enough to see the blackness of space that expanded before him. He grew more alarmed as he tried to row away. The alarm turned to panic when the tow pulled him closer and closer to his death. His mother had spotted him from shore and leapt into action commandeering an aerial log boat. She had glamoured a rope as the long boat hovered above him. He leapt for it just as the boat went over the edge. Frigga pulled him up and over the edge of the vessel and enclosed him into her embrace. She held him so tightly it almost hurt. She thrust him away from her and slapped him hard enough to leave a mark and shook him.  
“You are not ever to do something so foolhardy ever again!” She shook him again. “Do you hear me?” She looked into his eyes for an answer. He nodded hesitantly. She sobbed and threw her arms around him and held on tight. “I couldn’t bear to lose you!”  
Loki felt Frigga’s tears fall on his head and she had held him fast. It has been the only time he had felt shame.-  


Gods, he missed his mother. Her loss hit him again like a fresh wound. Loki was amazed to feel tears that fell from his eyes 

Loki looked down at Skye in wonder. Her tear stained face blotchy, her nose still running from her crying jag and she started to hiccup. Skye was his own, his glorious mess. She was one of the most magnificent things he had ever seen. The wet spot on the front of his chest was growing incrementally.  


Coulson looked at Loki with chagrin as he took out a handkerchief, shook it open, and handed it to Loki. Loki looked at Skye and began to wipe her face, then grasped it and placed their foreheads together. Skye covered his hands with hers. He eventually pulled back and kissed her forehead. He smiled into her eyes and she smiled back.  


“What happened to Graviton, Loki?”  
Loki did not take her eyes off Skye as he answered. “I transported him to the Dark World. It’s a dead planet; I contained him underground and returned.” 

“I searched for you I couldn’t feel you!” Skye accused, doubting if she had any power.  
“You couldn’t. Not as long as I travelled through the Biofrost.” Loki said kindly. “I will train you the extent of your magic, won’t I Agent Coulson?” Not that he really needed permission, it was more a gesture of good faith, should Coulson answer in the negative, he would simply take her to Asgard.  
Loki did not take his eyes off Skye as he waited for an answer. There was a minute of silence.  
“Very well, you can stay.” Coulson reluctantly agreed.  


Jemma looked on as the scene calmed and then at the unused syringe in her hand shrugged turned the syringe into her arm and gave herself the injection. May, Triplett, and Fitz looked at with varying degrees of trepidation.  


“What can I say? It’s been a long day!” She responded as she leaned into Fitz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment or constructive criticism is appreciated.


	9. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has issues.

“Again” James ordered in a bored unemotional voice.  
Skye wearily turned her back to him. She was dripping in sweat and could hardly bear to be touched let alone being in close proximity to him. Her muscles screamed in protest. They had practiced various defensive and evasive holds for hours. She was bruised, battered, and discouraged.  
At first Skye had found it erotic when James engaged her. That feeling was quickly extinguished. At the start of the session when he had grabbed her memories of their initial and only marathon sexual interlude came flooding back. Skye had felt foolish that her heart beat increased exponentially. She looked at him with longing and had been so distracted at she couldn’t process his directives. His touch as well as his expression had remained impersonal. The basic instructions were to incapacitate, evade, and elude. His instructed repeatedly to invade the attacker’s space. She continuously had to fight the urge to pull away. Skye looked at Bucky resentfully. He didn’t even break a sweat.  
“Look for openings of weakness and push through it. Aggression is a point of strength. If they bite, push into it, make them choke on it. Inherently, by pulling away one is a position of weakness. Your attacker will use it against you.”  
Skye hesitated. James again placed her in a painful hold. She had a difficult time with follow through. James did not let up. His holds were painful without being incapacitating. He showed no patience or mercy when she repeatedly gasped in pain. Bruises etched her flesh from his grip. He would repeatedly pin her, release her only start again.  
Skye’s state of mind felt fragile as if she was about to shatter. She recalled each relationship in her life where she thought someone cared followed by the inevitable rejection. Every decision she had made recently had be based on unresolved childhood issues. Hell every decision she had ever made. She began to question each of her relationships, particularly Ward, Bucky, and Loki. Skye wondered if each connection she had made was an illusion based on her own want and need. Depression enfolded her like a suffocating blanket.  
Bucky grabbed her around the throat from behind. She screamed threw her arms up in a violent reaction twisted toward him, butted him in his face with the top of her head, spun and quickly moved away from him.  
“Good” James stated matter-of-factly. “You used your voice to startle you opponent. You determined the weakness of the hold to break free. Good job facing me in your retreat.”  
Skye had not put that much thought into it. She only knew that she could not bear to be touched again. She watched him warily waiting for another attack.  
“I think we are done here.” James dismissed her.  
“Yes, I believe we are.” Skye said emotionlessly as she turned and walked away.

Fitz entered his quarters. He tilted his head back and hit the back of his head several times against the door. It had been daunting day. Great, he had been assigned Triplett to train with him for the entire day with tactical fighting. Fitz had been resentful of Triplett since had joined the team. From the start Triplett had looked at Jemma as if he had undressed her with his eyes. He would stare at her with longing and Jemma would blush and look back coyly. Fitz wanted to slap them both. He had seen the chemistry between the two and resented it.  
Throughout his professional life with SHIELD he avoided getting dirty. He had never been physically active and avoided gym and team sports throughout his academic career. He had been bullied in grammar and high school and his genius IQ further made him an oddity. Fitz had been arrogant after he had joined SHIELD. He had been adept using his intellect to carry him and the team through missions which had been successful until Ward had turned. Fitz had initiated the EMP that had almost killed Garrett. In retaliation Ward had jettisoned the cargo container Jemma and he had taken refuge in. As a result of his action he had risked Jemma’s life. He was alive only because of Jemma’s physical stamina. She was a strong swimmer and experienced diver and she had refused to let him go even to the point of almost sacrificing herself. He loathed himself for being unable to protect her. Since the incident he had gone out of his way to avoid her. Fuck unrequited love.  
Triplett’s tactical instruction was professional and demanding. Throughout the day Fitz had kicked himself in frustration with his body’s ineptitude in carrying out instruction. Every muscle in his body ached with fatigue.  
Fitz started to move to the bathroom and stopped short. Framed in the doorway Jemma stood there in a seductive pose. She wore an oversized white dress shirt and nothing else. It was unbuttoned to her naval. Her breasts where framed with a tantalizing show of the curve of her breasts. Fitz’s breath caught and felt the pressure in his groin uncomfortably increased. Jemma was not only a genius but in great shape. She took great care of her body. Her legs were gorgeous. He could picture them wrapped around his waist. Fitz was frozen with want. Silently Jemma moved toward him. She framed his face with her hands and kissed him. He melted into her lips. Her mouth was delicious. She pulled away and began to caress his neck. He breathed in her fragrance his arousal grew harder. God she smelled good. She smiled in response and rubbed her pelvis against his.  
“You’ve been avoiding me. I missed you.” She whispered and leaned in to kiss him again.  
He pulled back, “Why now?” He couldn’t believe he asked.  
She was taken aback. “What?” She looked confused.  
“Why now? Do you love me, Jemma?” Stupid, stupid, stupid, he thought. Just shut up. Fitz felt as if he had twisted a knife in his own gut. She hesitated for a minute.  
“Of course I love you. She looked away as if she couldn’t meet his eyes.  
He had to ask stupid bastard that he was. “Are you in love with me?”  
“You’re my best friend.” Her eyes began to shimmer.  
“But you not in love with me” He felt his anger rise. “Get out.” He spotted her clothing a chair next to the door and made a bee line for it. He swept it up and shoved it into her hands. He grabbed her forearm and dragged her to the door.  
“Fitz!” She pleaded.  
“I am not your pity fuck.” Fitz whipped the door open, shoved her out and slammed it in her face. He retreated into the bathroom. Fitz gripped the basin so tightly his knuckles turned white. He looked up into the mirror in disgust, turned quickly and put his fist through the wall.

“Enter” Coulson commanded. Melinda came into his study. “How goes the training.”  
“Slow start. Skye is withdrawn. Fitz tends to over think each scenario. Simmons seems distracted. Their performance is not consistent. Their reactions are not automatic.”  
Coulson brow furrowed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“Each one of them has almost been killed in the field. We can’t afford any loss so let’s step up the training process.”  
“They’re tech support.”  
“They haven’t been just tech support for quite a while. When the shit hits the fan they have the knack of being right in the middle of it.” Melinda said nothing but nodded her agreement.  
“What about Loki?”  
“He hasn’t yet begun to work with Skye. But I have the feeling he is observing us all. He sits reading at the side of the staging area. I think he perceives all the drama within the team and is bemused. At times catch him looking at me. It seems familiar.” Uncharacteristically Melinda began to pace and ramble. “As a team it feels like we are splitting apart. Bucky true to his word is keeping Skye at arm’s length. Skye’s depression is palatable. Ever since Fitz came out of the coma he and Simmons are avoiding each other like the plague. It was disconcerting when they finished each other sentences and now they are no longer speaking.”  
May’s pacing and gestures became more frenetic.  
“Then suddenly I find myself attracted to Loki. The way he looks at me feels familiar and intimate. I don’t know when he looks at me I feel aroused. What does that say about me? First I slept with Ward and now I’m attracted to Loki. What is it about dangerous men?” Coulson suddenly grabbed Melinda and kissed her passionately which stunned her. He held the kiss for a moment, steadied her, and turned to leave the room.  
“It’s just something to think about.” Phil said over his shoulder before exiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comment. I'm interested in what you think. It energizes my writing process.


	10. Star Wars or Star Trek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye does not believe in magic. She used Star Wars and Star Trek to convey her philosophy to Loki. Unfortunately Loki has no frame of reference.
> 
> Some of Coulson's crew get busy later on in this chapter. My lips are sealed as to who and so are theirs.
> 
> Major spoiler alert for the first three episodes of Star Wars but if you haven 't seen it by now. are you going to?

Skye was exhausted. She, Fitz, and Simmons were going through SHIELD basic training. The morning began at five am with a four mile run to build up their endurance. The worst part about it was getting up at four am. No sane person should get up when it was still dark. It was unnatural. The run was followed by weapons training. Her shoulder now sported a bruise because of the rifle’s kick back. The small arms fire was a misnomer in her opinion. In the field she had held a gun on adversaries but never had to shoot. Skye had to continuously fight through the panic and nausea that always accompanied the sound and smell of gun fire.  
James paused behind her. He immediately noticed her angst. “Skye, set your site, breathe, and slowly squeeze the trigger.” He instructed. She pulled the trigger flinched at the kick but had managed not to drop it. The bullet caught the edge of the target. Skye beamed back a pleased smile. It was the first time that day she hadn’t totally missed. James looked at her incredulously at her, shook his head and moved on. The brief bubble of triumph had popped. Skye felt deflated and depressed.  
Skye was grateful when she moved on to their tactical combat training. She was now working directly with May, Triplett was working with Jemma, and James was with Fitz. Skye marveled how fast and agile May was. She was a patient teacher she broke each defensive strike and block into manageable pieces. May stressed repetition and correct form until the reactions where automatic.  
In spite of all the training Skye could not shake the thought that she was an imposter pretending to be an agent.

 Skye met Loki in a stark white room. There were no windows. The fluorescent light was so bright that Skye squinted against the glare. The austere room was furnished with a simple table and two chairs. The chair facing her was occupied by Loki. His dark hair and clothing set a stunning contrast to the room. It naturally made him more of an imposing figure. It was the first time Skye had met privately with Loki since he had appeared at the complex and into her life. Loki watched Skye silently as she walked hesitantly to a chair and sat down. She looked skeptically at Loki. Loki analyzed her disposition for a silent minute before he commented.  


“Ah, for there is nothing either good or bad but thinking it makes it so.”  


I don’t believe in any of this”  


“So it would appear” Loki studied her for a minute before he stated.”This is why magic is best taught to children.”  


“Is it because they are easily manipulated?” Skye scoffed. She didn’t know why but she felt pissed.  


Loki gazed at her with resigned disappointment “No, it is because they believe.”  


Sky felt the reprimand. “Before we start I have some questions.” Skye stated petulantly.  
Loki looked amused  
“Ask away.”  


“Am I the only one?”  


“The only what?”  


“Your only child”  


There was a moment of silence before he answered. “No.”  


“So there are others?” Skye couldn’t suppress the feeling of hope of having siblings.  


“Are and were.” Loki’s cheek pulsated as the tendon tightened with tension. His tone gentled as he tried to explain what he knew would be hard for her to accept.

“In your mortal world I am an ancient being. I have I have sired children and I have born them.” Skye’s head came up in surprise. Loki continued.

‘Some of my children are humanoid and some are other life forms. It was dependent on what form I had taken when they were conceived and who I had mated with.”  


“What are you saying? Skye asked hesitantly despite dreading the answer.  


“My children were conceived when I acted as a female and when I was male. My parents were Frost Giants. The Frost Giants possess both sexual organs of the male and female. I can act as male or female. I am also a shape shifter Skye. I have produced offspring that were of the form I took. My children are spread across universes. Some I raised others I did not.” Loki gave her a look of regret. “Some have been referred to as monsters. Then there were those who were my enemy, who by their very acts, were the true monsters. There were those who had used, tortured and had on occasion killed my offspring in order to punish me.” Loki gazed down at the floor blindly as he was immersed in brutal memories. One of those was being bound by his child’s entrails. They were both silent for a while both lost in their thoughts.  


‘What am I?’ Skye thought and shuddered at the possibilities.  


“Can….Can I conceive children?” Skye worried her lower lip as she covered her stomach with expanded palms in a protective gesture. Loki looked up startled almost forgotten she was there. Skye continued. “You are not the same...” Skye searched her mind for the correct term. “You are not the same life form as my birth mother. Might that render the offspring sterile?”

Loki reached out his hand toward Skye’s stomach and used his Seidr to scan her anatomy.”  


“Your eggs are viable.” Loki stated. Skye let out a breath she didn’t know she held.  


“Is my mother alive?”  


“Yes” He answered cryptically. He continued before Skye could ask her next question. “When you were taken she went mad with grief as she searched for you. When we thought you dead she wished for death…I wiped her mind instead. Skye, she has no memory of you or me. She does not know of your existence.”

Skye pondered this for a minute.  
“Can you bring back her memory?”  


“No... no I will not.” Loki stated resolutely.  


Skye was frustrated with his statement which implied he could. She noted the resolve in his eyes.  


“You won’t tell me who she is, will you?”  


“No.”  


“Were you in love with her?”  


Loki hesitated before he met Skye’s eyes before looking away  


“I don’t think I know what being in love is.” He answered truthfully “I was…fond of her”.

For a few minutes they both remained silent lost in their thoughts.  


Abruptly Skye leapt from her chair and began pacing. “So I’m to be trained in magic. This all sounds like mumbo jumbo. I don’t think I can do this.”  


Loki was frustrated that she wouldn’t attempt to try. He was resigned, “That is why you fail.”  


“Oh, stop acting like a sanctimonious Yoda.”  


“Who?” Loki questioned.  


“He is a character from the Star Wars movies… I believe in science and technology not some spiritual force or magical entity that will solve my problems. This is why I prefer Star Trek to Star Wars.”  


“Pardon?”  


“Star Wars is science fiction and Star Wars is…well….magic.”  


“I don’t comprehend what you are referring to but I want to. Show me these movies so I can understand.” Skye let out a shrill squeal startling Loki. She was grateful any break in the training.  


“Yea, let’s have movie marathon!!!” Loki now looked truly alarmed at what he had agreed to.

 

“Skye how many movies are there?” He wondered as he took his seat in the commons room.  
“Tons” Skye said with unfettered glee. “And that doesn’t take into account, the animated series, the television series plus the DVD and Blue-ray sets with extras.  


Now Loki looked truly alarmed.  


Sky plopped down next to him with a bowl of freshly popped buttered popcorn. You have to eat it while watching. It’s tradition.” Loki looked at the bowl dubiously, reached in and took a piece of popcorn and experimentally put it in his mouth. Skye watched him with anticipation. He looked surprised.  


“It’s quite good.” He reached into the bowl for more.  


Loki noted that the team started to drift in. First Fitz and Simmons sat down albeit separately. They were followed by Antoine who purposely sat close to Jemma. Fitz glared at them both.

Skye explained that they were starting a Star Wars and Star Trek marathon in order to explain why philosophically she preferred Star Trek.

Fitz and Simmons both stated at the same instant Star Trek was best. They looked away from each other embarrassed.  


In her most low solemn voice Skye said, “Shall we begin?” Loki looked confused. Why was she so formal?  


“Of course.” He replied.

Skye started the first DVD. Loki had silently observed Coulson, May, and Barnes entered the room.  


“Why are you starting with the first episode? It’s complete crap.” Fitz asked grumpily.  


“I agree, but I wanted to end with the best episodes.” Skye said as she moved back to her seat. Loki looked at Skye inquiringly.  
“The creator of the series wanted to start with strongest stories so he made Episode IV through Episode VI.” She explained  


“The first three episodes were a total waste of time.” Triplett added.  


“Then why do you watch them?” Loki was perplexed.  


“We’re fans!” They all responded in unison.  


“The original episodes or episodes IV through VI were awesome” Jemma enthused. “The first three episodes explain how the villain evolved so you’ll understand the back story.  


“To get through this let’s make a drinking game.” Fitz proposed. “Whenever ‘the force’ is used in the dialogue we take a shot.” The group agreed. Skye pressed pause on the remote as everyone scrambled to retrieve their poison from the bar and grab shot glasses.  


Coulson took in the scene of ensuing chaos.  


“Loki what is this all about? I thought you were working with Skye.” Coulson inquired.  


“Research.” Loki blithely explained.  


Coulson turned toward May “We’ve pushed them hard the past few weeks. They’re on edge. This might be just the ticket.” May said nothing but raised her brow and gave him a skeptical look which he ignored.  


Loki listened to the team‘s stream of consciousness. As movie’s drinking game progressed the comments became more verbose but it did enhance his understanding. He was amused by their passion of the subject.  


“Oh this is just wrong. Princess Amidala looks like she is twenty and her future love interest is what eight. It feels like she’s a stinking pedophile.” Fitz observed.  


“What was up with Jar Jar Binks?” Triplett inquired.  


Boo too easy a target.” Jemma laughed.  


“He served no purpose. He was obviously there for comic relief but he was just annoying” Triplett observed.  


Jemma sympathized with the actor’s plight. “That poor man ‘Here’s your big break in Star Wars’ and he ends up being t he most hated character.”  


“Well at least he was animated by CGI and Lucas virtually makes him background for the last two movies.”  


“Lucas clearly geared the movie toward young children. He sold out clearly wanting to build the next generation fans while he totally forgot the original fan base. He sold out!” Fitz accused.  


“I think he sold out with the Ewoks” May muttered. She shrugged her shoulders when Coulson turned to look at her as if to say what.  


“Qui-Gon is ‘a master Jedi yet he won’t use the force to open the blast doors. All he had to do was push the button with the power of the force but Nooooo….He had to cut through the blast doors with a light saber.” Triplett said.  


“Does it count when we say the force.” They all looked at one another, silently agreed and took three consecutive shots.  


“Boys and their toys.” Jemma reasoned.  


"The light saber is clearly a phallic symbol." Skye proposed.

"Light sabers that are red and blue..." Jemma was reminded of some bad romance novels that she quoted. "It was heaven and hell. It was fire and ice. It was nice." She waggled her brow lasciviously.

"That is just wrong." Fitz countered in mock horror.

“Darth Maul was great villain. He’s menacing. He moved with athletic grace and agility. When he killed Qui-Gon he caressed the hilt of light saber reverently like it was a living entity. Our eyes are drawn to him. He is what a brilliant villain should be, a clear threat and in spite of ourselves we crave to see more of him.” Skye lamented.  


Everyone in the room surreptitiously glanced at Loki out of the corner of their eyes.  


“They kill Darth Maul in the last act and replace him with who, Count Dooku, an eighty-year old. What’s up with that?”  


“Why not start with Padme and Anakin as teenagers? The love story was lost because of the focus on a relationship that was predestined even though they have no fucking chemistry.” Triplett observed.  


“Well they had some fucking chemistry because they produced the twins.” Fitz joked.  


Skye threw some popcorn kernels at the screen. “Did anyone notice that Anakin repeatedly mispronounced Padme’s name. He said Pa-dah-may instead of Pad-may. I so wanted her say, ‘It’s Padme, Padme! We just wed, you bastard, and you don’t know how to pronounce my name!”  


“In The Clone Wars why do the clones have ranks? I mean aren’t they exact replicas of the same man?” Coulson wondered.  


“The cast contains some of the most accomplished actors ever yet they are given crap to say.” Triplett complained.  


“Yeah, what about the direction Lucas stipulated for the romantic leads to use a monotone? Not only do they have crap to say but they have to say it with no emotion.” Jemma added.  


“Why couldn’t they have made an entire movie centered on the annihilation of the Jedi? The Jedi are one with the force. The Jedi Masters were an insurmountable society. Isn’t it strange that not one Jedi has an inclination that there is a massive conspiracy to assassinate them, couldn’t sense the attackers, and were wiped out in a matter of minutes”  


"Why were the storm troopers crack shots during the massacre of the Jedi, yet in episodes IV through VI they miss everything?  
May wondered.

 

"The Skye school of shooting." James quipped.

“Hey.” Skye threw a hand full of kernels at James that met their mark.  
.

Skye complained “Anakin’s motivation to turn the dark side is lame. He had a premonitions about Padme’s death. What does he do? Palpatine said he can tap into the dark side of the force that can defeat death. He joined Palpatine an evil Sith Lord to prevent Padme’s death based on what? Where’s the proof? Andakin cut off the arm of Jedi Mace Windu without hesitation, based only on the word of Chancellor Palpatine? Anakin then chooses whole heartedly to join the Sith whose teaching basically involved racism, rage, and hatred. Then the story element of the dark force power over death is completely dropped after this scene. Palpatine ordered him to kill all the Jedi in the temple, kill everyone in the Mustafar system. Then he can learn the secret save Padme. They don’t even have a discussion on how. It takes Anakin a minute to decide to take part in a genocide. Okay sure why not? ”  


“Anakin you fucking Nazi!” May yelled at the screen.  


“That’s obvious look at Vadar’s helmet.” Coulson pointed out.  


“Who would forgive someone who blindly followed someone evil? He was under orders. He willfully led others who in turn kill a multitude of beings with a total disregard of life.” Fitz noted.  


All eyes are suddenly on Skye and then move to Loki.

.  
“No offense.”  


“None taken.” Loki tried not to think of Thanos. He interjected his thought.  


“Padme and Obi Wan should have fucked. Anakin would have been consumed with hatred and jealousy” Loki observed. Everyone turned to him in stunned silence. “Or forget the love story and have Anakin impregnate her and leave her. He would look at the children as his possessions. He would naturally resent Padme. Both scenarios it would have provided bounty of dark motivation that would have been centered hate and revenge. There is nothing more evil than that.”  


No one said anything but most everyone agreed.  


“Isn’t the ending sexist or at least borrowed from a Victorian romance novel? Anakin fell into the lava and is basically burned alive. Yet he survived. Padme however suffered Anakin’s strangulation attempt. We’re told that there was nothing physically wrong with her. She goes into labor, surrounded by a medical team, but she has lost the will to live and hours later died because of a broken heart.” May noted then she ran her forefinger down her cheek, pouted sadly and said, “Tear.”  


“Why does Andakin continue to follow Palpatine after Padme dies? Where is the motivation?” Jemma wondered.  


“Didn’t Leia say that she had a childhood memory of her mother being beautiful yet she had a look of sadness? Didn’t she just die in childbirth?”  


“Can anyone say continuity?”  


“Let me get this straight. Leia is hidden on Alderan. Luke is hidden on Tatooine. Isn’t that Vadar’s home planet. Couldn’t they have found another planet for Anakin to have come from? Yet Obi Wan and Yoda are hiding Luke on his home planet with his family who never changed their surname of Skywalker. All the storm troopers would have to do is call directory assistance.”  


“Let’s take out Lucas’s check list check. Anakin joins the dark side check. He becomes Vadar, check, The babies are born, check. Padme dies, check.  


As the Episodes continued the comments were few and far between. Was this because of the increasing intoxication of the viewers or the increased quality of the movies? No one would ever be certain.  


Until the final act all was as quiet.  
James spoke first as the credits ran. “The ending episodes focus on Luke sense that there is a conflict in Vadar, the conflict between good and evil. He was redeemed because he saved his son from the Emperor.”  


“He killed an entire tribe of Sand people on Tatooine.  


“Yes” everyone agreed.  


“Throughout story line he also executed numerous unarmed prisoners, his colleagues, and his subordinates if they did not give him what he wanted.  


“Yeah”  


“Padme tried to reason with Anakin, She refused to follow him he began to choke her. He choked despite the fact that she was his wife, the women he professed to love above all else, and that she was heavily pregnant with the twins.”  


“Yeah.”  
"He was directly responsible for the massacre at the Jedi Temple where he personally executed an entire school of children.”  
They nodded.  
"He had a hand in the destruction of Alderan and was the one who killed all the inhabitants in the Mustafar system where billions perished.  
No one said a thing but they knew where his argument was headed.  
“Yet he made it to the afterlife to join with Obi Wan and Yoda.” He scoffed. “Really?”  


No one responded.  


“So all was forgiven isn’t that special!” James said sarcastically. He shook his head in disgust got up and left the room.  


No sound was heard except for the closing credit orchestral.  


Fitz looked at his retreating back, “Hans, definitely Hans.  


Loki turned when he heard Skye’s muffled sob and was immediately concern with the look of distress on her face.  
“Skye what is it?”  


“I’ve ruined…I’ve ruined everything!” She buried her face in her palms as drunken sobs racked her body.”  


“What is it?  


I should have shown you the episodes IV through VI first. Now I’ve ruined Star Was.  


Oh Skye I think George Lucas has done that already.  


“Okay I’m game who are we all.” Triplett looked at Fitz “You better not say Lando Calrission."  
“Chewbacca, “Jemma stated. You, with your suitcase of gadgets, have there for us in a pinch. Plus you’re cuddly.” Jemma embraced him to do just that. Triplett raised his brow and grinned in triumph. Fitz snorted in disgust.  


Antoine theorized “So Skye is Leia.”  


“No” Fitz disagreed, “She’s Luke. “Loki…..Fitz turned to address Loki. “You after all are her father. You sensed the power within her. You want her to join you. I’m thinking if you are redeemable she might be the one to do it.”  


“So I’m Darth Vader.” Loki stated dubiously but joined the game anyway. “So Coulson would be Obi Wan. Of course two father figures, who are advisories, and vie to influence the hero’s life.”  


“And May….” Loki looked at her like he was deciphering a complicated puzzle.  


“I better not be Princess Leia.” May muttered under her breath.  


“You’re Yoda.” His eyes tracked slowly up and down her body with such intensity that her pulse quickened. “Wisdom, strength, and agility tightly packaged in a small body.”  


Melinda blushed. Now it was Coulson who snorted in disgust.

“ 

Jemma was not too steady as Antoine escorted her back to her room. Antoine leaned in his lips hovered over hers.  
“Would you… you…care for a night cap?” Jemma asked dreamily. His lips caught hers in a tender kiss.  
“I think we’ve had enough. I would love to come in but not when you’re feeling…..the power of the force” He smiled.  
She giggled. Antoine drew her into a deep passionate kiss.  


Down the corridor Fitz angrily cleared his throat. Antoine pulled away from Jemma and glanced his way. Jemma’s eyes never left Antoine’s face. Her hands grasped the fabric of his shirt to prevent herself from sinking.  
Antoine turned to Jemma to steady her and kiss her brow. “Goodnight.”  
He turned and sauntered down the hallway toward Fitz with a self satisfied grin on his face.  


“Fitz” he acknowledged as passed.  


“Lando” Fitz responded. Fitz felt Triplett briefly paused when he passed him before he continued on.

Jemma irately opened her door and turned to face Fitz. How dare he! He was the one who had rejected her. Before she could get a word out she felt has been hit by hurricane as Leo grabbed her and began to kiss her furiously. He pushed her into her room and kicked the door shut without breaking contact with Jemma’s lips. Jemma felt his growing erection as it pressed into her. He drew up her arms and held them there as he swiftly pulled up her shirt and quickly removed it. Leo froze as his eyes tracked down to her heaving breasts. The lace cups highlighted the presentation of curvature of each globe. His lips traced the edge of the lace before he nuzzled the cleavage. Jemma’s hands wove into his hair messaging his scalp. He reached behind her and adeptly unhooked the bra, threw it aside, and latched on to a nipple. Jemma felt as though an electrical charge traveled from her breast to her core.  


“Oh yes!’ Jemma moaned.  


Leo suddenly picked her up and set her on a nearby counter. Without losing eye contact he unbuttoned her slacks and unzipped them. His hand traveled down between her legs and palmed her.  


“Baby you’re so wet for me.” He enthused. Jemma shuddered in response.  


His hand traveled up to her waistband and pulled them so swiftly Jemma pictured a magician who pulled a table cloth out without disturbing the contents on top. Leo’s returned to the process of kissing his way down her abdomen his lips exploring the perimeter of each muscle. He met her eyes as he sank down onto his knees and his kisses began to travel up the interior of her thighs. Jemma could not look away as he draped her legs over her shoulders.  


Fitz paused as he gazed at her essence and caressed the soft petals of her labia. “Jem, I can feel your heat. Your scent has made me so hard it hurts.” Jemma almost came from the power of his words. He lowered his head and tasted her. “Ahhh, my soft peach.” When his lips again met her clitoris she quaked in orgasm. He did not stop until he brought her once more to a stunning climax. He wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his cock through the fabric pressing against the apex of her thighs.  


“I want to feel your skin.” Jemma complained.  


“Patience” He carried her into the bed room and gently lowered her to the bed. He briefly pulled away and divested himself of his clothing.  


Jemma boldly laid down opening herself to him. “Hurry Leo, I want you inside me.” She pleaded breathlessly. He followed her down and slowly entered her.  


“Paradise.” He whispered reverently. He looked into her brimming sparkling eyes.”  


“Oh Fitz, I adore what you say to me.” He kissed her. Their tongues and lips tangled in lust. Leo began to thrust into her rapidly.  


“Yes.” Jemma moaned as Leo’s thrusts became firmer and faster. Her arms and legs tightened around him pulling him closer. She wanted to pull him to the heart of her very soul.  


“Yes, yes, yes, YES!!!” Jemma couldn’t take the intensity of the feeling. She lowered her mouth to his shoulder and bit him.  
Leo lost it and emptied himself into her as her screams of pleasure died away.  
He rolled onto his back. Jemma moved over and draped her body over his, nuzzled and kissed his neck, and promptly passed out.  
Fitz looked down at her and moved a stray band of hair out of her mouth. He looked up at the ceiling, covered his eyes with the back of his hand and muttered. “What in the fuck did I just do?”

“ 

Skye entered the white room and was temporally blinded by the glare. She shielded her eyes, turned her face to the wall, and pressed her forehead into the wall. Yesterday she didn’t get out of bed. This morning. She had taken a brisk shower, vigorously brushed her teeth trying to eliminate the after taste of the multitude of mixed shots taken a couple aspirin, and was still nursing a large cup of coffee. It hadn’t helped. She was still in recovery mode two days after the marathon. May took one look at her and dismissed and stated that she was in no condition to run when she looked like death warmed over. She squinted over her shoulder and saw that Loki was ignoring her seemingly immersed in a book. She unsteadily made her way over to the opposite chair. She sat down tentatively not wanting to intensify her headache. She brought the mug to her nose and inhaled the freshly brewed coffee.  


“Hmmm, coffee good” She groaned in her best caveman voice. She squinted up at Loki. “Who designed this room, the Marques De Sade?  


Loki’s eyes surveyed the room accessed each aspect before he directed his gaze back to Skye. “It would be rather plain for his taste”.  


Skye thought it rather intriguing what bits of Earth’s history Loki was aware of. What was it dependant on, she wondered, study or personal experience?  


You consider your time with me torture?”Loki asked sadly.  


“No not at. I just wondered at the starkness of the room.”  


“It is so you won’t become distracted.”  


“I’m distracted by the glare.” Loki extended out his hand and the room took on an amber hue.  


“I watched Star Trek…well the episodes that Coulson recommended.” Sky gave him a puzzled look. When would he have had the time? Though she was secretly relieve that she wouldn't soon have to take part in another drinking game.  


“I don’t require sleep. He explained.  


Loki explained “Coulson recommended the first two seasons of the original series, The Wrath of Khan, the Star Trek Reboot and Star Trek Into Darkness

.” I think I generally get the gist of Star Trek Universe. Now I want you to explain you reticence.”  


She thought for a minute before she began hesitantly. “I’ve always been on my own. I haven’t had the comfort of home, family, or a God.” She looked up at Loki and smiled sadly. “What I could always rely on was science, technology, and my intellect. Solving puzzles, problem solving brought about my livelihood and my purpose. The reason I gravitate to the Star Trek story is that the crew has to rely on themselves and each other to survive. In Star Wars it is an all powerful force that the Jedi tap into to gain their power. Magic is like the Force to me. It doesn’t seem real.”  


“You have seen footage of the battle of Manhattan. Do you believe it happened?”  


“I know it did.”  


“That I was responsible in bringing it.”  


“Yes.”  


“Yet you doubt my power?”  


Skye hesitated for a moment before she replied. “Yes.”  


Loki got up from his chair and paced back and forth across the room with his hands folded behind his back.. “How much of the brain’s capacity do mortals utilize?”  
“Ten percent.” Skye replied without hesitation.  


Loki stopped his pacing and looked at her. "Ahhh... only ten percent?” He sounded dubious. He continued persuasively. “Skye if you follow my direction you can utilize all of it.”  


“That’s impossible.” Skye shuddered. She could not suppress a chill of possibility.  


“Let’s look at your Star Trek. At the time it was written in the 1960’s much of the technology referred to did not exist: their communicator; your cell phone, their PADD’s; your tablet, computerized medical monitoring equipment, Skype. Is it magic or science?”  


“Science of course.”  


“Yet if we look at warp speed or the transporter. You know that it defies the laws of physics. Yet do you shut your mind off to the possibilities? Skye, I call it magic. You call it Quantum Physics. What does it matter if we come to the same result?”

Skye looked unconvinced.

Loki decided to use a different tact. “Are you aware of a mortal named Joseph Campbell? He wrote the Hero with a Thousand Faces. He recited a quote.  


“A hero ventures forth of the world of common day into a region of supernatural wonder; fabulous are there encountered and a decisive victory is won: the hero comes back from this mysterious adventure with the power to bestow boons to his fellow man”  
I think I see your problem Skye. It is not that you don’t believe in magic. You don’t believe in heroes. Ah Skye, we are so alike. Throughout your life your heroes have abandoned you, let you down, or have been ripped away from you.” His eyes gazed off into nothing as voice lowered in intensity.  


“I used to believe in Hero Gods: Odin whose love was fleeting and conditional. Thor was one who took his father’s legacy, with blithe brash entitlement. Frigga…was the only one who loved me unconditionally, despite my frailties. She loved fully with all her heart yet I failed her and she perished.”  


The room pulsated with his grief. He was unnaturally still and seemed as if he might shatter Skye reached up to place her hand on his shoulder in comfort. Loki grasped her hand and held on.  
“Don’t believe in me Skye for I will fail you.” He took his hands and placed them on her shoulders and gazed into her eyes. “You are the hero! Believe in yourself, the power within you, you know it’s there.”  


Skye slowly nodded, turned away, straightened her back with resolve and returned to her chair. She looked up at Loki and gasped. He had shifted into Benedict Cumberbatch’s Khan.  


He smiled slowly at her stunned expression. “Shall we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me all ye fans of Star Wars. I am also a fan, but a fan with issues. The dialogue of the team revolved around some of the movie marathons that I've taken part in. Forgive me but I had to vent on what bothered me about the franchise. My argument is that Star Trek is science fiction and Star Wars is fantasy. I thought it a great way in which Skye could express her philosophy beliefs. /  
> This chapter came about from a debate with a colleague at work. I thought we would be on the same page.  
> The conversation started Star Wars or Star Trek.
> 
> He replied "Star Wars."
> 
> I countered "You're dead to me." The debate ensued.
> 
> Conceded: Star Trek Movies were intermittently bad. Where as Star Wars the First three or last made were a disappointment and the originals were awesome.
> 
> I apologized that this took so long. Part a school year starting, part a house remodel, part I didn't know where the hell this chapter was headed.
> 
> As always I appreciate any comments or suggestions. It makes my day reading your reactions.


	11. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explores the foundation of Skye's power.

Loki observed Skye covertly as he pretended to be immersed in the volume of sonnets he had been reading. Her intense gaze focused on a red sphere he had placed on the table. Her task was to try her hand in telekinesis, teleportation or at any rate to manipulate the object in some way. He hadn’t limited in what she could try. Loki was not sure of Skye’s particular powers whether she had inherited his gifts or if her powers were unique. She had earlier manifested a gift for telepathy but that had occurred when she had been under severe duress near death. She had by no means controlled it. So far her powers had been instinctual. It had been hours, but he had to give the girl credit. She buckled down and demonstrated focus but alas nothing had happened.  


Loki shut his book with a snap of frustration. “This was a good start. What do you say, should we call it a day?” Skye looked up from her task, smiled, nodded, and looked back down at the sphere with renewed concentration. “Skye I applaud your efforts but this does appear to be an exercise in futility. We will start a fresh tomorrow.” Again Skye looked up when she heard his voice, smiled serenely, and turned her gaze back to the sphere.  


Hold on, when was Skye ever serene or silent? With growing suspension he approached her extended his hand and pushed through her glamour. The image dissipated in a shimmering green light. There Skye’s head rested on the table in deep sleep. Loki had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He took the book he had been reading, slammed it down by her ear, and quickly moved to the other side of the room facing away from her with his hands held behind his back.  


Skye’s head flew up, “WH….What the…?” She looked around disoriented, quickly refocused, and surreptitiously wiped a small line of drool off her chin.  


“You’re excused.” Loki said without inflection. “Tomorrow is another day.”  


“Well that was a bust.” Skye disappointment was palatable.  


Loki looked at her over his shoulder, “That was…..” He paused, met her eyes and smiled. “… progress.”

“So how goes training.” Coulson inquired. He sat at his desk as he went over Intel regarding possible ops. May had begun to pace the room in frustration. “The team dynamic has yet to coalesce. The breakup of SHEILD, Ward’s betrayal, Loki’s arrival has brought out relationship issues within the team. Loki has put everyone on edge.” May avoided looking directly at Phil as she refrained from including her attraction to the demigod.  
“Skye’s training with him hasn’t apparently produced results. Although I highly doubt if Loki would report to us if it had. Skye is so self conscious and ill at ease with Barnes I believe it is affected her performance. Her missteps increase exponentially when he is present. Skye wears her heart on her sleeve. I don’t think she can put what happened in New Mexico behind her. To give Barnes his due he has kept his distance and had been completely professional.”  


May pushed herself away from the wall and began to circumnavigate the room as she continued.  


“I don’t know what is going on with Fitz and Simmons. They barely speak let alone work together. They haven’t been the same since Ward tried to kill them. I think it was particularly hard on Fitz. He looked up to Ward and had a serious case of hero worship. I think he was particularly devastated by the betrayal. Added to the mix we have Triplett who has shown a clear interest in Jemma. Fitz is leery of Triplett. He is prone to be visibly jealous and hostile when Triplett and Simmons work together. Fitz and Simmons actively avoid each other.”  


“So in other words our team is a bag of cats trying to get along.”  


“Cats in heat would be more accurate.”  


May stopped by a book case and randomly began to pick up objects and ideally examined them.  


“Basically personal relationships are screwing up performance. They're not working as an integrated unit. This hiatus has proved to be more of a hindrance than help to the team.” May picked up another item from the shelf and ideally examined it.  


Coulson began to shift uncomfortably in his chair.  


“How do you suggest we proceed?”  


“Phil?” Melinda suddenly turn led to face him as she picked up the next object. “What is this?”  
Coulson looked up alarmed “May, easy with that. Put it down carefully.”  
May backed away as she flicked her wrist causing the plastic saber to extend, light up and a whooshing digital sound effect was activated. “Phil this is a light saber!”  
“Put it down.”  
“Oh Phil....” She said in mock sympathy. “Star Wars really?” May couldn’t resist toying with him. May kept out of reach as they played a cat and mouse game. Phil clearly was not amused. After a few minutes May relented moved slowly to the desk to lay down the collectable with mock reverence. Phil let out a relieved sigh and sat down. Melinda quickly scampered back to the bookcase and opened a side cabinet. She looked over her shoulder at Phil with a look of teasing look of chagrin. “I’ve found your stash!” Phil leapt to his feet clearly alarmed. He quickly closed the gap but stopped abruptly. May held a boxed set of vintage Star Trek communicators.”  
“Melinda easy there, don’t do anything rash!” Phil held up his hands as if to appease her. May had to suppress her laughter. Phil couldn’t have appeared any more alarmed than if she had held a bomb. Melinda couldn’t help herself she lifted her hand and her fingernail hovered menacingly over the factory seal.”  
“Melinda this is not funny. Don’t be hasty.” Melinda backed away as he stalked her around the room. She kept her face serious as she held the toy hostage. She loved to keep the fan boy on edge.  
“Phil, why do you have toys if you’re not going to play with them?” She playfully danced away as she held the communicators hostage. “I know you’re tempted holding one of these babies in your hand. Coulson to Enterprise…. Come in Enterprise.” May mimicked Coulson’s voice. For a moment Coulson looked tempted for a moment then shook his head.  
“It’s an investment!” Phil answered through gritted teeth. She backed up along the circumference of the room until she felt Phil’s desk pressed against the back of her legs. Melinda slowly placed the box behind her back and dropped down the gauntlet.  


“Come get it.” She whispered enticingly.  


In an explosive movement Coulson was on her in a second. His arms extended around her as he reached for the communicators. Suddenly they both froze the game forgotten as they looked in each other’s eyes. Neither could remember who made the first move but suddenly they were kissing passionately. May’s legs came up and encapsulated his hips. God he was already hard. Phil picked May up and set her on the desk. He nuzzled her neck inhaled her intoxicating scent. As he lowered her down he carelessly pushed the contents of the desktop to the floor including the now forgotten vintage communicators. Coulson’s hand came up to grasp and caress her breast encompassed in tight leather. He wanted to feel her skin but was frustrated by inaccessibility of the tight fitting jump suit. He murmured in frustration. “It’s a hell of a thing to look at but a pain in the ass to take off.” Phil ran his lips along her neck line and murmured into her ear. “Where do you get these outfits anyway?”  
“Black Widow’s Mart,” Melinda teased.  
“Oh really?” Coulson smiled at her aplomb.  
“Oh yeah.” She whispered against his lips before she sank in for another deep kiss.  
Coulson ultimately broke the kiss and lowered his mouth to her cleavage with strategic purpose. He grasped the zipper with his teeth and began to pull the it down her body. May shimmed her arms out of the sleeves as Coulson pulled the remaining outfit off her body. Melinda undid Phil’s red tie, slowly pulled it away from him and quickly tied it so that it hung enticingly around her neck. She proved to be a tantalizing sight with the tie and nothing else on.”  


“Baby I’m never going to look at that tie the same way again.”  
Her gaze traveled to the buttons of his shirt as she moved forward to unclasped each, button. “Rule number one, No long term commitments” He stiffened slightly at the change in conversation.  


“Okay.” He said reluctantly. Melinda pushed His shirt over her shoulders.  


“Rule number two no one else can know.” Coulson nodded his agreement even though he remembered that Melinda hadn’t been able to keep the secret about her affair with Ward from him. He doubted whether the secret could be kept based on fact that the team was together in close quarters 24/7.  


“Rule number three, I am always on top.”  


“Always or just for intercourse?” Phil inquired not missing a beat. Melinda had to think for a minute. Coulson took the opportunity to close the space between them, picked her up turned to the wall and pressed her up against it. Melinda looked dumbfounded as Phil trailed his kisses slowly down her sternum and her abs. He moved He sank to his knees moved forward to kiss her pubic bone. Melinda shuddered with the sensation. He clasped her leg and draped it over his shoulder. “I have no problem being at the bottom.” He moved forward and began to rapidly tongue her clitoris.  
“Mmmm” Melinda was beyond responding with anything intelligent as she swam in the sensation of Phil’s lips and tongue. Her sexual pleasure had almost peaked. When she grasped his head firmly pulled it back and ordered. “I want to feel you in me!”  
Phil rapidly rose up, lowered his pants, kicked them away and lifted her so she was astride him pressed firmly against the wall. Phil couldn’t help but tease. “I don’t think this qualifies for you being on top. Technically we’re side by side.”  


“Just shut the fuck up and fuck me!” She ordered as she kissed his neck.  


“Yes ma’am” If he hadn’t been holding her up he would of saluted.  
He lifted her up her legs slightly and she sank into him. A wave of pleasure overwhelmed them both.

 

Don’t think. Breathe, slowly inhale, and slowly exhale. Concentrate on breathing. Coordinate the breath with the rhythm of the footfall. Skye’s back was saturated with perspiration... Every muscle in her legs burned with the effort. Her toe nails felt tender. Damn, she still hadn’t full recovered from that stupid drinking game. Think of something else.  


May had upped the ante. This morning’s run was designated at twelve miles. Morning it should more aptly be call the middle of the night run. They had passed the halfway mark and it was still dark. Though now the horizon began to brighten to a mixture of azure, turquoise and rose. At least it was cool. She fought slight a wave of nausea. If Fitz and Simmons could manage it so could she. Fitz and Simmons had this whole thing with their electronic monitoring devices that indicated optimal performance levels. Skye didn’t need a monitor to tell her that she was about to hit a wall of fatigue and exhaustion. Skye thought resentfully as Triplett, Barnes, and May easily kept a steady pace next to them without breaking a sweat. Triplett positioned flank, Barnes ran adjacent to them and May ran point. Well at least they were not singing cadence. At that thought Skye began to make up lyrics in her head

‘Running sucks we know it true.  
Sleeping in is what I do.  
Sound off one two. Here we go three, four, one two three four one two three four.'  


Skye refrained from singing the lyrics out loud but she hummed the melody. It did to her surprise it better regulate her breathing. Her eyes moved to James ass.  


'I don’t know but I’ve been told. Augments aren’t the way to go.  
Bucky’s ass is firm as steel  
Fucking Bucky made me reel.  
One, two, scream out, here we go, ecstasy. One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four.'  


James looked over to see Skye’s smirk before she caught his gaze and wiped her face clean of emotion. He continued his questioning gaze as she made a gesture as if to say what.  


Skye concentrated on making up new cadences in her head. It passed the time and made the run tolerable. The lyrics to the cadence became more rank with each phrase.  


Eventually the Playground came into view on the horizon. The group gradually increased their gait seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. Skye’s gaze turned to May. That woman had stamina. How would it be? The cool morning air gave Skye a second wind and she further increased her stride. She noticed the freshness of the morning as it filled her lungs with greater capacity. The training was finally kicking in. A new strength and power emanated through her body. She heard cries of surprised dismay behind her as she took off. Eat my dust she thought vengefully. She was determined to outpace Bucky and May. Her muscles felt leaner and stronger. She sped up to a sprint.  
James heard Skye's footfalls beside him increase in speed in which he naturally matched. He turned toward Skye to warn her not to burn up her reserve. He tripped as he saw a replica of May dash past him. "You snooze you lose!” . She taunted over her shoulder. He quickly recovered and began to sprint after her.

“Skye?” He yelled after her.  
Skye ignored him but gloried in the disbelief in his voice. She couldn’t believe it herself. She had never felt so invincible and confident. She had closed the gap between herself and May. She wanted to reach the gates of the complex first. May gaped in surprise as she was passed by…well by herself. As she passed the gate Skye turned around and began to run backwards before she began an impromptu victory dance. She felt victorious.  
“Skye, look at yourself.” May commanded. James reached them at that moment and motioned with his head toward a glass door. What wet blankets Skye thought. Geez, they’re already trying to steal my thunder, Skye thought. She looked over, froze when she saw two images of her mentor. She gapped in shock as one of the images slowly shimmered back into her own form.  
She was just as confused as they were. She met May’s inquisitive gaze and avoided James’ look of accusation.  


“Well hell!”

 

Loki studied Skye silently as she sat with her feet resting on the table in front of her. She juggled the red sphere from hand to hand.  
“How did you transform?”  
“Hell if I know. You’re the demigod. You tell me.” With a flick of her wrist she tossed the globe to Loki who didn’t catch it as he held out his hand. The ball froze in midair and began to rotate around Loki as if it were an orbiting planet.  
“Show off” Skye accused.  
“I know how to use my powers. To control your own you need to tell me what you were thinking prior to the transformation."  
"I felt sick. I didn’t know if I were capable of finishing the run. I admired May and frankly was envious of how effortlessly she performed. I wanted to be like her. Hell, if you want the truth I wanted to be her. "Skye became restless and hopped out of the chair and continued to talk as she paced nervously. “In the past weeks James has looked at me with disappointment. I don’t know I think I wanted to impress him. My transformation was not a conscious thought." Skye approached Loki caught the ball and toyed with it. "What is my power based on events that stroke my ego?” She wondered.  
“No it stemmed from desire, want, and need. Skye if you can control you want you will control your power.”  
"That’s the hell of the thing! I’m not sure what I want." Skye admitted.  
“Then my dear girl we have a problem.”  
“No shit Sherlock.”

In the next few weeks Skye immerse herself in computer code hunting down hydra. Fitz and Simmons, albeit separately worked tirelessly in the lab. Was it to combat evil forces in the world or was it to avoid personal issues. None of them could tell definitively one way or the other.

Coulson called the team in for a briefing. “Well girls and boys it seems like our vacation is over and it’s time to get back to work. We’ve been sitting on our laurels for too long. Skye you may begin."  
“Skye did not look up from her laptop. “I went into financial history of Hydra before they went to ground. Basically the program searches for unusual patterns or transactions from businesses that supplied the infrastructure of Hydra. Unusual and large expenditures were funneled into this industrial complex shown here. It’s listed as a toy manufacturer." The room went dark and a satellite I mage of complex that looked more military then industrial.  
"Do we know what this complex is for?" May asked.  
Simmons answered."Unclear though its looks like they have military security. Inferred images indicate they might be enhanced. They do appear similar to the Cybertec soldiers. We’re not sure if they are products of extremis technologies. Their research and development team may have come up with new perks to make the enhancement less volatile and more permanent. Their acquisition appears to focus on building a penal compound at the center of the complex." Skye had the image zoom in. "They have bought and installed vaults similar to ones used at Fort Knox and in nuclear missile silos." Skye added.  


“What are they sheltering, a weapon?” James asked.  
“No.” Fitz, Simmons and Skye answered at the same time. Fitz addressed the room. “It appears they are housing prisoners…with incredible strength or powers. We’ve intercepted communications that indicate fatalities have occurred among the guards.”  
“Are the prisoner’s enhanced?” Coulson asked.  
“It appears so sir. Enhanced or… mutant, we don’t know which.” In the room there was a collective gasp. Fitz added.  
“This complex not only houses these prisoners but an object that has a unique radiation signature.” Fitz directed his comment to Coulson. We haven’t seen this kind of signature since Manhattan.”  
“The Tesseract?” Coulson moved forward.  
“No the Tesseract is vaulted in Asgard. There are not that many infinity stones in resistance Most of them are scattered throughout the galaxies.” Loki commented as he walked to the center of the room and turned toward Coulson. “Oh dear Coulson you really should keep track of your toys.”  
“It is not a toy.”  
“No it is my scepter.” Loki acknowledged.  
“Fuck.” Barnes muttered under his breath." This keeps getting better and better."  
“So you’re telling me that Hydra has the mechanism that can cause anyone to become its pet monkey. This includes the mutant prisoners.” May inquired.  
“Potentially…yes.” Loki answered. “But I doubt if mortals could weld its power properly.”  
“Properly like you.” James scoffed  
“No it controlled me. I was speaking of Thanos.”  
"Well…we have a job to do. Retrieve the scepter, free the prisoners, and try not to get killed. We can work with that. How long to suit up.”  
“We have forty-eight hours to develop a plan to make a surgical strike.” May calculated.  
“We suit up then.” Coulson agreed.  
The team nodded and proceeded to pack up.  
“No. Am I the only one to have a problem with this?" James asked.  
“You have something to add.”  
“These….recruits are not ready for combat. Skye has had trouble hitting stationary targets let alone live combatants. She can’t control her powers which could totally fuck us over.”  
Skye, Fitz, and Simmons busied themselves gathering up their materials asnd supplies. They pretended not to hear.  
“They all don’t have the disposition to handle life and death decisions that combat will entail and you know it.” James continued.  
“I agree with Barnes. They are not ready.” Loki observed.  


“Then there’s Loki.” James motioned toward Loki. “There is no way we can let him anywhere near that scepter.”  
“I assure you Barnes I have no desire to accompany you or your team.”  
“That’s comforting.” James commented derisively.  
Loki turned his attention to Coulson. “I agree with Barnes though Skye hasn’t been able to control her powers. She would be loose a canon on the mission.” Loki looked over at Skye who couldn’t hide the look of hurt betrayal.” Loki tried to apologize with his eyes. Skye refused to look at him.  
“Skye for what it’s worth. I believe in you. You can do this, but I’m leaving the decision up to you. Are you coming with us?” Coulson asked.  
Skye did not hesitate. “I’m coming.”  
“That’s just fucking great!” James said with frustration.  
“That’s enough, I know my people and this is not their first mission. These recruits as you put it are some of the most brilliant minds in the world. I need them to overcome the shit that Hydra is going to throw at us. They have performed well before and they will again. They are going. Do you have a problem with that son? If you do there is the door.”  


James remained stock still. The only movement was the ligament in his cheek that pulsated with tension.” No sir.” He stated as he abruptly turned to exit room only to find Skye standing in the aisle inadvertently blocking his path. She stepped to the side. As he passed her he muttered menacingly under his breath “Stay out of my way. I am not here to babysit you.”  
Skye trembled as she nodded and he walked around her. As soon as he passed Skye closed her eyes in the pain from his derision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do enjoy reading your comments, criticism or suggestions.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh by the way...the Avengers are coming.


	12. Do or Die...Crap!

Coulson addressed the team. "Here's the deal. We go through the front door. Thanks to Skye commandeering their supply and delivery line, we are now in the loop to deliver a shipment of computer hardware systems that will be installed in their central command. We are going in as delivery. Once in we will work our way to the center of the complex. One team will work to liberate the prisoners; the other will acquire and secure the scepter. We’ll finish by blowing this Popsicle stand. We will use the night-night guns to take out enemy combatants. Failing that I give authorization use lethal force. Skye and Fitz will work along with their teams to override security protocols. Simmons will remain on the bus to take care of the wounded. That includes Hydra’s latest captives. We have no idea what their state of mind is, but we must assume they will be under the influence of mind control plus undoubtedly a little pissed off. Simmons has prepared a narcotic that has proved effective on mutant physiology. Needless to say we’ll probably have only one chance to administer it, so don’t screw up."

"On the onset of the destruction of SHIELD we knew what we were signing up for. If anyone wants to back out, now is the time to say so. No hard feelings,” Coulson looked at each member of the team. No one said a word.

“Okay then let’s hit it.” He said resignedly, The weight of this decision was hell. 

Two utility vehicles pulled up to the gate at dawn. Guards approached the drivers and passenger sides of the vehicles while a third used a mirror to examine the under carriage.

“State your business” The forward guard ordered Skye cryptically.

“We’re from Intellitec. We are scheduled for hardware and system delivery and installation.” Skye said in a bored voice” Skye handed over the order authorization and lifted the ID on her lanyard. The guard examined her badge and carefully scrutinized her face. He stepped back and engaged his com device. She picked up a cup of coffee took a drink. She ignored the guard as she waited for clearance. She engaged in small talk with Bucky as she waited.

“I need coffee this morning. I had a great weekend of what I can remember if you get my drift?” She gave a conspiratorial wink to James. “It sure as hell was hard to get up this morning. But this” She breathes in the scent of coffee before taking another drink. “…makes it almost worth it.”

Skye pretended that she forgot the guard presence as he came back to the vehicle. The guard impatiently rapped on the frame of the door. “You will follow this escort to your destination.” Skye nodded and dutifully pulled out to follow the escort vehicle. She looked in her rear view mirror and noted that two security SUV that followed them.

“Well we’re in.” Skye muttered. The coffee now turned in her stomach.

“Not yet. Don’t get cocky” James remarked dryly. She nodded mutely.

They pulled in front of Central Command. Skye immediately hopped out as she grabbed a tablet” She approached the Institute’s envoy held out her hand and took his in a warm hand shake. ”Brandon Yates?” He nodded. “I’m Sharon Black your contact from Intellitec.” She held up her ID. The rest of the team exited the vehicles and circumspectly waited for Skye’s go ahead. Skye noticed a bevy of military security that flanked Yates.

“We’ll take it from here. Our men will off load the equipment.” Yates stated. He motioned for the team to proceed. That security detail began to move forward when Skye interrupted franticly,

“Whoa, whoa, whoa since you are the authorized agent receiving this shipment. I need for you to sign off on this first.” She whipped out the tablet and rapidly brought up the inventory receipt and contract.

“Just so you know dude if any of your men touch this equipment before it is installed it will automatically null and void the service contract and warranty.”

The men had almost reached their destination. Skye whipped out her stiles.

“I need you to sign here, here, and here. This verifies that it is by your order that you have authorized your employees to off load this equipment. This indicates in turn if there is any dysfunction in the system equipment Intellitec will bear no responsibility, and your initial here acknowledges that the system cannot be returned or replaced."

Brandon examined the document and gave an irritated sigh. “Hold off.” The security team turned, stopped, and waited for orders.

Yates gave an exasperated sigh and addressed his men. “Escort and monitor the Intellitec team throughout the off loading and instillation.”

He looked back at Skye raised a brow and inquired. “Is that sufficient?”

Skye smiled, “Almost. We have a team to inspect your H-vac system to make sure that the room housing this equipment can be kept sufficiently cool. These babies get hot.”

“Let me guess. If I don’t comply the warranty and service agreement is null and void” He quipped sardonically. Skye smiled back holding up her hands in mock surrender.

“Hey I am just the messenger, but yes we have to verify this facility’s controlled air is sufficient.” Skye said with a sheepish smile.  
Yates reluctantly nodded. Skye turned and motioned to the team to proceed. Yates motioned for security to monitor them.

Skye moved to the back to the team and stated. “We’re on.”

Skye pointed to the next item on the inventory list on her tablet tp distract Yates. She had him initial the receipt of each piece of equipment as it was unpacked. Fitz and Coulson had gone on to ‘inspect’ the refrigerated air system accompanied by guards.  
This room had a contingent of its own. Security watched vigilantly watched their every move. Skye had no idea on how they were going to succeed. These men looked enhanced. Her scans showed no trace of the cybernetic execution optical device that Garrett had used to control his operatives. This scenario could be worse in that would mean these people were true believers. Believers were known to sacrifice all including their lives to promote and defend HYDRAS interests.

Well, hell, no one can live forever.

Skye took out her lap top and under the guise of setting up the operating system began interface with the institute’s existing computer hard drives data mining and disabling backup security systems as she located them.

James May, and Triplett had off loaded the rest of the equipment and proceeded to remove it from the shipping containers. Skye directed them where to put it. She noticed that they had just opened the containers that contained their weaponry. Yates along with his men kept a close watch on their every move. Yates was in his thirties, handsome in an uptight bureaucratic way.

“You’re kind of cute.” She let her eyes move up and down his body slowly. That got his attention.

“Kind of?” He asked. He wasn’t sure if he were comfortable being referred to as cute.

Skye looked over at the team as they moved to open the compartment which held their cache of weapons. She turned back toward Yates and leaned forward seductively. “I get off at 5:00. When do you get off” She added seductively.

“I...I…don’t…” He stammered and blushed.

Skye rotated around and began to put on a show intended to draw all their attention. “You don’t know…or you don’t get off.” She added provocatively as she licked her lips. “I know this Mexican place off Broadway, hot food with real red and green chili. I take my food hot like my men." Skye said tongue and cheek. "There’s a sweet dance floor. Do you dance Brandon?” Skye moved back and began rotate her hips enticingy as she danced the rumba.

Suddenly was a flash from the night-night gun. The room broke into pandemonium. The enhanced soldiers engaged her compatriots. She couldn’t focus on what they were doing as Yates reached for his mike. She hit him with successive punches before he backhanded her. She lost her balance and fell back. He again reached for his mike, engaged it, but before he could speak James who didn’t miss a beat continued to fight hand and hand as he let a dagger fly which embedded in Yates’s larynx.

Yates fell next to Skye. His head turned toward her it hit the floor. Their eyes met. His eyes pled for help that she knew she couldn’t provide. He was dying. His eyes were first were first filled with panic, then we're filled with fear and confusion. He reached weakly toward the knife embedded in his throat. He was choking on his own blood. Skye didn’t hesitate. She moved forward and took his hand.

“You can do this. You’re not alone.” She knew what she was said was trite she couldn’t look away. His eyes never left her. His eyes reflected fear, resignation, and finally acceptance before the eyes glazed over. She felt the life leave his body. It took him only a minute to die but she was there for every agonizing second. She reached up and gently shut his eyes.

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered even though she knew he couldn’t hear her.

Skye was viciously yanked up to her feet. “You have got to be kidding me. We don’t time for you to offer comfort to everyone I kill.” James hissed between his teeth.

“Don’t” She tried to pull away but James held fast.

“I knew you weren’t ready” James stopped and pushed her against the wall and held her there. She refused to look at him.

May stepped in. “Enough!”

James looked at May for a second and turned his attention back to Skye. “You’ll get us through security and stay out of the way."

Skye continued to look away she refused meet his eyes. He put his forefinger under her chin and forced her to look up.

“Are we clear?” He said between his teeth.

“Crystal.” She met his eyes defiantly. In that moment she hated him. He released her, hit the wall by her head and quickly turned walked away.

“Gear up.” May ordered.

She moved to do so as she stepped carefully around the bodies.

They began their tentative trek to the bowels of the facility. They had gone to black, total radio silence so they were unaware of the status of the other team. As they descended Skye felt more and more claustrophobic as their options for escape dwindled. So far they had met no further resistance.

They came to a metal door that was locked. Skye moved forward to hack into the doors electronic lock. At that moment red alarm lights were engaged. A monotone female computer voice came over the intercom.

“Intruder alert…intruder alert… Maintenance room…. Apprehend all Intellitec employees…Intruder alert…intruder alert.”

Skye looked up. May looked at Bucky. “Coulson?”

“Do we scrub?” James asked.

May waited for a moment before she tightened her lips and ordered. “Negative we’ve come too far.”

Skye looked down and released the lock. They entered a huge room with industrial utility pipes and electrical wiring feed along the ceiling.

“Guys?” Skye looked down at her computer screen. We have three batteries of soldiers heading this way.” She typed furiously at her laptop looking for any other means of escape in the building schematics. “There are no clear exits.” Skye felt as if a lead balloon had expanded in her throat.

Bucky grabbed the lap top and took one look. “She’s right.”

May ordered, “Take cover engage combatants only if you have a clear shot. Hit and run tactics, understand.” 

They all grimly nodded. May and Triplett moved up the lattice of pipes and climbed toward the ceiling. Bucky grabbed Skye’s arm and swiftly moved toward a small storage area. He checked several bins before he found an empty metal storage container. He tore off the lid and lifted her up and lowered her into it. He framed her face with his hands.

“Promise me you won’t come out not for any reason.” He compelled her. His eyes searched her face like he was trying to commit it to memory.

“Wh...What?”

“Promise me!” He cajoled.” His hands moved to her hair. She was filled with dread, couldn’t speak so she nodded hesitantly. His lips met hers desperately and she sunk into it with want mixed with fear. She knew that he thought it was for the last time. He broke away. She tried to pull him back into the embrace. His uncharacteristic gentleness raised the overwhelming dread of the situation. 

“No!” She cried desperately as he pushed her down and lifted the lid to cover the top of container.

“Remember, you promised.” He said as he smiled sadly, moved in and kissed her cheek softly before he closed the lid and moved away. Skye sank to the bottom of the container and hugged her legs. 

The silence was deafening. It was gradually broken by the sound of the footfalls of the incoming soldiers. The doors slammed open one by one as they entered. Skye flinched in reaction with the solitary bang of each door. She pressed her hand into her mouth to muzzle the sound. Suddenly there was a cacophony of gunfire, screams, and explosions that was magnified by the enclosed space.

After an agonizing period of time she couldn’t stand it anymore. She didn’t want them to die alone. She tentatively lifted the lid to witness the chaos of the room. Each of her team where holding their own. Triplett ran across the catwalk firing below with the night night gun. He was hit and flew out of sight. May acrobatically fought multiple targets. She jumped up from her hidden position garroted a soldier from behind she pulled it taunt so quickly that she nearly decapitated him. She twisted and used his body as a shield. She threw a small explosive device that emanated a blue light that dropped the soldiers around her. She disappeared from view. Skye’s eyes were then drawn to Bucky. He rose with a night night gun and fought until it lost its charge. He threw it away and pulled out an automatic weapon firing at point blank to take out a group of soldiers. They dropped but there were more behind them. They converged on Bucky. There was a beauty in the way he moved from one assailant to another in a macabre dance. He hit out with his metal arm with such force that crushed one of the combatant’s skull. He kicked out making contact with another's abs sending him flying into a group who fell to the floor. He was so quick he grabbed a weapon from the next assailant and used it against them all. He made a deadly pirouette as he used his knives with deadly precision slashing one’s throat while shooting point blank into another’s eye. He moved so fast that he was a blur of motion, but it was impossible to keep up this momentum. One soldier drew up from behind Bucky and lifted his weapon toward Bucky’s head it seemed as if in slow motion. Bucky was out of time. The air around him exploded in a cloud of red mist as the room exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not have a Beta for this piece. Any errors are my own.  
> Your comments and kudos are always appreciated.


	13. The Calvary...and No Its Not  May

“He ran as he'd never run before, with neither hope nor despair. He ran because the world was divided into opposites and his side had already been chosen for him, his only choice being whether or not to play his part with heart and courage. He ran because fate had placed him in a position of responsibility and he had accepted the burden. He ran because his self-respect required it. He ran because he loved his friends and this was the only thing he could do to end the madness that was killing and maiming them.”  
Karl Marlantes, Matterhorn

 

It was a cluster fuck from the beginning. Their mission was to obtain mind control Asgardian staff and mutants that were in all likelihood controlled by it. They consisted of seven agents and three of those being wet behind the ears who supposedly could avoid several divisions of enhanced soldiers. He had been against the suicidal plan from the beginning but knew that Coulson was bound and determined to go in and his people were willing to follow.  


James was fatalistic about their chance for success. But hell that was the story of his life.  


He had to admit he had been impressed with Skye. She had the innate ability to embody personas that fit each situation they encountered. She was perfect for covert support but she was by no means a field agent. She had no killer instinct and possessed an overwhelming sense of empathy. He had been incredulous when she had taken Yates’ hand and talked him through the process of dying like some fucking death midwife. If Yates had alerted security they all would have been dead…As if that were not a foregone conclusion.  


And now…He verified that Skye was correct in that their position was about to be overtaken. There was no exit strategy and no chance for success. He would take out as many as he could before they took him down. They shared a look of resignation. He, May, and Triplett knew exactly what this scenario entailed.  


Skye had looked to his face for guidance and he felt a gut wrenching nausea at the thought of her imminent demise. He was compelled to hide her. He knew he was about to die but he couldn’t stand the thought of her joining him.  


When he placed her in the cargo container Skye looked up at him with bewilderment at what was about to occur. He cupped her face with his hand. Her eyes shimmered with tears. God she looked so young and fragile. His thumb ran along the seam of her lips. He knew that chronologically they were approximately the same age but he felt ancient. The weight of his life experience and his actions was like an anvil on what was left of his soul. In that moment he realized how much he cared for her. He knew that only way to convince her to stay hidden was to be gentle.  


“Promise me you won’t come out for any reason.” Skye shook her head in denial.  


“No!” The reality of the situation overwhelmed her. He lowered his head and kissed her with all the pent up feeling that he couldn’t express verbally. She melted into the kiss when he reluctantly drew away. He smiled in order to cajole her obedience. She knew that his smile meant that they were totally screwed.  


“Promise me.” He pled while he caressed her face. He looked directly into her eyes and waited. She reluctantly nodded. He moved in to kiss her cheek. He drank in her scent for the last time before closed the lid and turned away and sprinted for a tactical position.  


They heard the footfalls of the soldiers gradually increase until the sound grew into an obscene monstrous stereo. They simultaneously burst through the doors at the same instant. The initial force where decimated by grenade launchers manned by May and Triplett. At that moment all hell broke loose. James attacked and retreated with deadly precision. He slowly depleted the night gun and then switched to an automatic weapon. He was fast but they kept coming. There was no longer any cover to be had. He used his knives and his body as weapons when he had exhausted all the ammo. He slashed a throat of one opponent and moved quickly away from the arterial spray. He spun around into a round house kick which caused his attackers spleen to explode forcing him back which took down a few of his comrades. James reveled in the fight. This was his element. If he had to go he was glad to go down fighting.  


He felt the presence rising behind him as he engaged three attackers in front of him. This was it. He was dead. The air around him exploded into a blood mist as the head of the soldier behind him exploded. He turned expecting to see May. What he beheld made his blood run cold. Skye was advanced on his position firing with deadly accuracy before she moved to her next target. He heard the hollow click of an empty chamber and watch with dawning horror as a soldier rose up behind her. She hit the floor in a roll withdrawing another weapon and shot her pursuer in the eye.  


Suddenly there was a metallic ping as the shield hit the back of her next attacker’s neck which severed the spinal cord. AC/DC sudden sounded through the intercom when the ceiling collapsed directly over Skye’s head. She automatically looked up when at the same moment she was thrown to the side by Cap and sheltered below the shield. Iron man landed next to them, extended his arms and simultaneously blasted two remaining groups of soldiers that sent them flying with a simultaneous blast.  


Iron Man surveyed the room and detected no further combatants retracted his mask. “I’m the last one to know about this party and I’m forced to crash it. I’m hurt.” Tony spouted with feigned hurt.  


May called out, “Is everyone okay?”  


“I’ve been better. I think my leg might be broken. But I’m alive” Triplett groaned sheepishly. May headed toward him to offer aid.  


Steve helped Skye to her feet. “Ma’am, are you okay?” Skye looked at the devastation of the room. She hesitated but nodded mutely.  


“Cap.” James acknowledged Steve as he reached them.  


“Buck?” Steve searched Bucky’s face to verify his state of mind. He thanked God for Bucky's monosyllable greeting “It didn’t seem like a fair fight. We thought you could use a hand.” Steve smiled ruefully.  


“Appreciate it.” Bucky replied.  


“It looked as though you both held your own. This lady was a great shot reminded me a bit of Natasha.”  


Skye oblivious to the reunion stared at one of the men she had killed. Good shot. She looked at the bloody mess she had inflicted. Good shot? The adjective seemed vastly inappropriate. There was nothing good about it. It had been a necessity. She had done what she had to do to save James, to save the others. “It shouldn’t have been that easy.” She muttered.  


Both men looked down at her. Her pupils were blown. Her teeth began to chatter and her hands began to shake as her adrenaline rush had begun to dissipate. The suffocating cloying scent of death in the room overwhelmed her. The fecund metallic smell of the bodies and ordinance choked her. She couldn’t breathe and bile rose in throat. James moved to block her line of sight.  


“Skye, reload and check your weapon.” James ordered sternly. Skye immediately ejected the empty magazines, reloaded, and holstered each weapon. She was grateful for something else to concentrate on.  


“At times the enemy goes down fast. The aftermath is hard deal with but your emotions show how you know you’re human, that you have a soul.” Steve advised.  


“Did they? Do I?” She wondered.  


“Your first kill is hardest." He admitted.  


“You mean they’ll be more?” She gave a humorless laugh. The thought terrified her.  


“Is this a private party or can anyone join?” Tony blithely joined them.  


“Stark you almost landed right on top of us. There are doors. Can you turn off the music. I can barely hear myself think.” Steve was clearly irratated.  


“It puts me in the mood. You’re such a wet blanket, Grandpa” He pressed several buttons on a display control panel that appeared on his for arm.  


Tony patted him on the shoulder condescendingly. “I knew you’d play the hero. You know how I love to make an entrance and love to crash a party.” He looked at James and Skye. “Hello" He turned toward Steve. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?”  


Steve was taken aback for a moment. He reluctantly started the introduction. “This is “James Buchanan Barnes.” He looked at Bucky.”This is Tony Stark.”  


"Hold on. Is this the Bucky Barnes?" Tony gasped with the growing realization. Tony looked at him more closely with speculation.  


“The same though I have not gone by that name for years.” Bucky admitted.  


“So what does this mean? We have two Capsicles.”  


“Technically I was a Sergeant.”  


“Semantics, but I bet its one hell of a story.” Tony dismissed the technicality. He abruptly turned to Skye. “And you are?”  


“Skye.” She responded grateful for the banter.  


“Skye?” Tony drew out her name and waited for a surname.  


“Just Skye.”  


“Oh I highly doubt it you are just that.” He smiled charismatically and abruptly changed the subject. “What are you folks doing here?”  


May approached them with Triplett who leaned heavily into her shoulder. “Apparently the same as you”. May stated. “We detected the signature of an Asgardian staff and have intel that this facility is holding mutant prisoners.”  


“I also detected the signature. SHEILD really screwed us over when we entrusted them with it. Hydra now possessed most of the tech that was stored in the Fridge. Who are your people by way?”  


May’s lips tightened. “We’re what is left of SHIELD?  


Tony laughed derisively. “Oh this just keeps getting better and better! This is not good. These people have the glow stick of destiny?” Tony rubbed his chest that no longer contained the metal casing that had protected him from mind control. “Well at least Loki isn’t wheedling it.”  


  


It is not power that corrupts but fear. Fear of losing power corrupts those who wield it and fear of the scourge of power corrupts those who are subject to it.  
Aung San Suu Kyi

Its power and promise had seduced him. It made him master and slave simultaneously. He felt magnetic draw even now. His time with Thanos had been that of torture and promise. He had been placed in a black void where he felt nothing except abject despair of loneliness. The void was so bleak that he was grateful for the physical torture Thano’s provided. He had gladly subjugated himself to any and all of Thano’s whims.  


Then Thanos had promised him a world. Thano’s had given him the opportunity to rule. Odin unlike Thanos had lied to him throughout his childhood. He had raised him to rule a kingdom only to snatch that dream away.  


He had thought when the enraged green beast had smashed him into Stark’s penthouse floor that the spell of the staff and his connection to Thanos had been broken.  


Loki stepped over the guards that he had eliminated and reached for the staff. His hand shook as he reached out to grasp it.  


At that moment the door crashed opened. Clint and Natasha ran in only to abruptly stop with a growing sense of dread reflected on their faces.  


“Barton?” Loki smiled.  


“Shit.” Barton cursed as he dove while he released the first barrage of arrows aimed at the head of his former boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work did not have a Beta. Any mistakes are purely my own.  
> \  
> I live for your comments, suggestions and kudos. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Look me up on Tumblr @   
>  http://doctorscompanion187.tumblr.com/


	14. Unmade

Coulson and Fitz ignored the contingent of soldiers that surrounded them. They entered the room that contained the intake for the H-Vac controlled air system. Fitz immediately approached the control panel and went through the motions of testing the air condition unit. He approached the filter system and put on an industrial dust mask which raised the suspicion of their handler.  


“My associate needs to verify that the air filtration system runs effectively. Air contaminates and dust can also gum up the hard drive.” Coulson informed their handler who reluctantly nodded his consent. Fitz made a production of trying to remove a filter. “Sir I need your assistance with this.”  


Coulson donned a filtered mask and Fitz pressed a button on his watch which caused an aerosol canister to deploy and disperse within the room. The soldiers instantly fell to the floor unconscious. Coulson and Fitz quickly exited the room shutting the door behind them and headed for super max security cells. As they headed down an empty corridor an operative dropped from the ceiling panel directly behind them. They turned to find Natasha extending two pistols aimed directly at their heads. Clint came around the corner with his bow primed with a dawning look of incredulity.

“Who the hell are you?” Clint demanded.  


Clint looked at Coulson with abject disbelief mixed with a glimmer of hope.

When Loki had touched his heart with the spear that had in essence made him Loki's personal flying monkey. He had been completely unmade. What he couldn’t forgive himself for was his easy surrender, his devout compliant obedience He had committed unspeakable acts and as a result Clint was immersed with guilt. Natasha had admonished him not to go there. That he wasn't responsible. It was particularly hard not to when he remembered every decision, action, and the aftermath. Natasha said her ledger was dripping blood. Clint’s ledger was at the bottom of ocean of blood. He’d done everything that Loki had directed including bringing him aboard SHIELD’s helicarrier. He planned and plotted with Loki in his bid to rule mankind. He was instrumental in drawing in fellow agents who also became Loki’s pawns. Good men and women most of whom had subsequently died.. He had not only gladly tried to eliminate those he cared for but those he loved. With a foreful blow to the head Natasha had recalibrated his brain. But she couldn’t bring back his sense of self or the confidence to control his destiny. He’d been bought back to reality and eality was completely fucked up. Every casualty that occurred before and during the Battle of New York weighed heavily on him including Coulson’s death. Loki had taken not only Clint’s sense of control but had ripped away his humanity

Coulson now stood in front of him.. Or was it? Loki could morph into anyone. Clint adjusted his aim to Coulson’s left eye.  


“You know me!” Coulson held out his hands in appeasement he looked back and forth addressing them both.. Fitz raised his hands and remained mute at his side.  


“Phil Coulson is dead.” Natasha stated unemotionally her weapons did not waiver.  


“Yes…yes I was. Fury initiated a program meant to bring back a mortally wounded Avenger. They tested it out on me.”  


  
“How did you die?” Natasha inquired suspiciously.  


“I tried to stop Loki. He rabbited on me and stabbed me in the back.”  


“Where were you?”  


“On SHIELD’s Helicarrier.”  


“Where on the Helicarrier?”Natasha persisted.  


“I was in the control room by the containment module where Loki was held.”  


Clint and Natasha exchanged a glance. Only Natasha slowly lowered her weapons. She nodded.  


“That is where I found you.” She lowered her lashes feigned despair.  


“Not you, Fury found me.”  


“How?” Clint asked on  


“How what? We don’t have time for this shit.” Coulson stated with frustration.  


“How are you alive?”  


“Fury authorized the use of some 0-8-4 alien tech along with an infusion of alien blood. This occurred days after my death. I have no idea how they brought my brain function back. My memory consists of how they remade me. I begged for death.” Coulson eye reflected the haunted memory.  


“What brings you to our neck of the woods, Phil?” Natasha ignored Coulson last observation as she holstered her weapon.  


“My team is split we were working out way to retrieve Loki’s scepter and rescue some as of yet unidentified mutants.”  


“It appears we’re on the same side. Feel like teaming up?”  


“It would be an honor.” Coulson muttered in mock reverence.  


“Just like the old days.” Natasha probed.  


“At the time it was hardly a team. But from what I’ve heard. The battle of New York brought the Avengers together.”  


“Your death brought us together like no one else could have. Who do you represent?”  


“We’re what are left of SHIELD. Fury mandated that I rebuild it from the ground up.”  


“Fury is dead.”  


“Oh is he? Sorry to hear it.” He met her eye clearly not buying it.”  


“So you’ve begun recruiting. That is a tough gig. I recall you gave the directive to recruit Tony for the Avenger’s Initiative. He was a tough nut to crack.”  


“I was Tony’s contact. You brought in Doctor Banner. Are we done with the twenty questions or are we going to continue with Avenger’s trivia?” Coulson turned to address Clint. “Barton if you’re going to shoot me get it over with. Any moment the shit is going to hit the fan.”  


Clint hesitated for a moment, made the decision, and lowered his bow. "Phil's right. We need to get moving. Tactically this is a shitty position.” As if to emphasize his point four Hydra agents came around the corner. Clint stabbed his bow back into the man’s gut while he simultaneously brought his elbow back to upper cut his jaw. Natasha quickly engaged the next two hitting one directly in the throat while kicking the other in the groin. The fourth backed up and began to run in the opposite direction. Coulson brought him down with a tackle. They began to pummel each other until the man found an opening and quickly sprang to his feet out of Coulson’s reach running to get away while he engaged his mike. “Intellitec personal have infiltrated the complex. Av….” Fitz shot him with the Night Night gun bringing him down before he could finish his sentence. He looked at Coulson with a sorrowful gaze. “I’m sorry sir I wasn’t quicker.”  


At that moment emergence beacons were activated and an alarms sounded  


“I know that sound. That’s not a good sound.” Fitz observed. As if on cue a female melodic voice came over the sound system blowing their cover and alerting the facility.  


Natasha and Clint quickly took out their opponents. Coulson made a mock introduction as they all broke into a run. “Fan meet shit.”

 

In the distance they heard the muted cacophony of a heated battle.  


Then the sudden silence was deafening. They came to an abrupt halt at a T-shaped intersection in the corridor. The air had the distinct sulfur smell of exploded ordinance Tony’s voice sounded in Clint’s and Natasha’s ear piece “Clear, area contained.”  


“My people?” Coulson mouthed.  


As if Tony had heard him. “Met up with friends. One is injured but he’ll live. The bad guys are not so lucky. How are you two fairing?”  


“Met up with the rest of the party. Everyone is fine. Want to meet up for drinks later?”  


“You buying?”  


“You drinking?”  


“Of course.”  


“Then that would be a hell no!”  


“Coward.”  


A warning beep emanated from Natasha miniature GPS secured on her forearm.  


She exchanged a glance with Clint. “There is a signature that matches the scepter, around 200 meters northeast of our position.”  


Clint turned to Coulson and Fitz clearly still not trusting them. “This is where we part company. One of you team was injured. Our teams are to your left.”  


“We’ve spotted the perfect house warming gift so we have to drop by the store to pick it up. We’re sending our new found friends your way. Be prepared one of our guests was recently departed.” Natasha kept her message cryptic in case they were monitored.  


Copy that. It appears we both have unexpected party crashers.”  


“Duty calls.” Clint said while running backwards before he disappeared around the corner with Natasha close at his heels.

 

Natasha and Clint were in front of the door of the cell that held the scepter. They hadn’t encountered any hostiles which put them more on edge. Clint electronically picked the lock. Natasha studied his face.  


“You okay with this?”  
“Piece of cake." He disengaged the lock. “Right as rain.” He didn’t sound convinced. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, grasped the door knob, and pushed.

“No rest for the wicked.”He said disparagingly and winked before bursting into the door. Clint and Natasha ran abruptly stopped with reflected on their faces.  


“Barton?” Loki smiled. The scepter in his grasp.  


“Shit.” Barton cursed as he dove while he released the first barrage of arrows aimed at his former boss. Natasha dropped to the other side as she withdrew her guns and fired. Loki flipped back held out the scepter and let loose a band of energy which threw them back against the walls both crumpled where they fell. Their weapons skidded across the floor. Loki walked slowly up to Barton and kneeled down with the scepter in his hand tilted toward him.  


Clint stared at the scepter and whimpered. “Please boss no!” He couldn’t do this again. He turned his face away. His eyes met Natasha’s who was just lifting her head from the concrete. His eyes caught the glint of Natasha’s service revolver that had skidded to lie next to him. He looked back at Natasha his eyes filled with deadly resolve. Her eyes grew in horror with the realization of what he was about to do. He hated that she would have to watch this but hoped she would understand. He smiled sadly and said, “It’s been fun.” He grabbed the revolver lifted it up to his soft palate and pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing hasn't been proofed so any errors are my own. If you spot any errors please let me know. I love reading your comments and suggestions.  
> I am also on Tumblr http://doctorscompanion187.tumblr.com/


	15. This is the Stuff of Nightmares

“Even if she be not harmed, her nightmares may fail her in so much and so many horrors; and here after she may suffer—both in waking from her nerves and in sleep from her dreams.” Bram Stoker, _Dracula_

Barton’s face reflected myriad of changing emotions, defeat followed by powerlessness, regret, and finally the desire not to exist. His eyes locked on Natasha’s gun that had slid within his grasp. He grabbed it and drew it toward his head. Loki saw Barton’s intent and the resolute resolve in his eyes. Loki remembered when he had attempted the same solution. Thanos had prevented it. He had brought him down, fed his resentment, forged his rage had given him a purpose. Now he felt regret that he had brought Clint to the same point. He deflected the gun barrel before it had pulverized Barton’s brain. Even with his speed and agility the bullet left searing gash and chipped bone on edge of Barton’s jaw. Loki grabbed the gun in disgust and flung it away. He pinned Clint down with his knee firmly planted on his sternum.

“I had pegged you as a fighter not some mewling quim.” Clint turned his face away with the horrific knowledge that he had failed. Clint waited with bated breath for the scepter to again touch his heart and decimate his soul. Loki backhanded Clint’s face.

“Get over it!” He spat with disgust before he slapped him again. “Have I touched your heart…have I?” Loki demand as he clasped Barton’s shirt and forced him up to face him.

“Fuck you, you son of a bitch!” Clint muttered between gritted teeth. Clint turned his head and glared at Loki. His voice shook with hate “Touched my heart? You took me body and soul.  You tore out my heart and my free will and then left me alone. You abandoned me.’

Natasha looked between the two. Her eyebrow arched in speculation. Clint continued.

“You destroyed everything I believed about myself. You took my heart, chewed it up, and spit it out.” Clint gave a derisive laugh and attempted dislodge Loki’s knee and roll away. Loki held him fast. He searched his face to gage if Clint’s state of mind.

“That’s the spirit. Trust your rage.”

That phrase triggered the embedded infinity stone.

**_“Trust your rage. With that rage I will give you realms to conquer and rule. All I ask for in return is the Tesseract.”_** Thanos’ voice reverberated in Loki’s mind. The scepter glowed as it drew Loki’s consciousness out of this universe and thrust it into Thanos’ domain.

“Ah Loki, it is good to see you’re alive.” Thanos stated with glee. Loki turned to look at his former tormentor and master. He remained mute. He walked slowly around Thanos as he sized up his opponent

“You owe me a debt that I will collect. You have failed to fulfill your obligation and now is time to pay.”

“I owe you nothing. A vow under coercion is hardly binding. You found me at my weakest point, stripped me of everything I knew was true and fed me delusions of grandeur, I owe you nothing!’He spat in contempt.

They circled around each other as they looked for an opening. “You grasped what I offered you like a greedy whore that you are. You owe me everything. I honored my end of the bargain. If you had acquired the Tesseract you would ruled your own realm and could have declared war on and conquered Asgard. Now there will be no realm, no barren moon, and no crevice where I cannot find you. You think you know pain? I will make you long for something as sweet as pain. I will hunt you down and make you and all that you care for burn.”

The thought was so repugnant that Loki reacted and violently broke the psychic connection only to find himself still leaning over Barton pinning him down. He sprang to his feet and threw the scepter at Natasha who easily caught it. That scepter had now placed him on Thano’s radar.

“This time don’t lose it.” He ordered cryptically. He was unsure whether his ire was aimed at Natasha or himself.

“How’s that ledger?” He taunted.

“Dripping but I’m stemming the flow. Yours?”

“Just opening it up” Loki said with self derision. Loki looked down at Barton hand offered him a hand up. Barton looked at the hand as if it were a viper. He rolled to his feet refusing to take it.  

Loki dropped his hand “We all have our demons.” He acknowledged.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coulson and Fitz rounded the corner and came face to face with Tony and their teams. Everyone froze. Tony had the most visceral reaction to seeing Coulson. He was clearly taken aback. His eyes glistened with emotion. He was the first to make an uncharacteristic move to embrace Phil. It took Phil a moment to raise his hands to hug him back. It was an awkward hug. Tony flexed his palms into fist so his palms did not make direct contact with Coulson's back. Then with a couple quick light blows to Phil’s back with his forearms he pulled back.

“Stark” Coulson’s greeting was bemused.

“Agent.” Stark acknowledged blithely as he turned and quickly wiped his eyes. “This is a surprise.”

“That is putting it mildly. Fury had some alien resources that he utilized that brought me back.”

Before Tony could follow up his curiosity with more questioning Natasha, Clint, and Loki joined the group. Tony took a double take.

“Hold the phone…. What?”

“I thought you weren’t going to accompany us.” Coulson accused.

“I didn’t accompany you. I came on my own.” Loki stated the obviousS

“Sematics.                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

“He is with you?”

“He’s related to one of our team members.”

"You have family? I know you’re related to Point Break.” Loki gave him a confused look. ‘’Thor." Stark clarified. "Who else is related to the prince of darkness?” He looked at the others in the corridor. Natasha followed his gaze and gasped when she saw James who looked away with regret when he met her eyes.

“Natailia.”

Natasha searched his face. She thrust the scepter into Clint’s hand. His hand shook. He looked at it like it was a predator ready to attack. She slowly approached James and asked hesitantly. “Dmitrii, is it really you?”

“Kotyonok, it is good to see you…. Forgive me.” His voice broke haunted with the knowledge that words were inadequate. The picture of her terrified face as he had he had hunted her down burned in his memory. His bullet had taken her down. He had tried to finish the job when he had her with his sight. Steve had knocked him aside microseconds before he could make the shot. Without Steve’s intervention he would have succeeded. He tried to lighten the mood.

“Алты́нного во́ра ве́шают, а полти́нного че́ствуют.” _Little thieves are hanged but great ones escape_.

Natasha smiled sadly.

“They unmade us over and over again.” She approached James and brought her palm up to cup his cheek. He closed is eyes, clasped her palm, and turned his head to kiss her palm. Natasha leaned up and kissed his brow and then both cheeks. She framed his face with both of her hands as she smiled tenderly and into his face. Their eyes met “There is nothing to forgive.” In that moment their lips met in a deep kiss.

Skye had to turn away from the tender scene. It was too painful to watch. The sting of jealously stabbed into her heart. Clearly they were lovers.

“You know him?” Steve accused Natasha bitterly. It dawned on him that she lied about how she knew Bucky.

 “I take it they’ve met.” Tony watched as the kiss went on and stated the obvious to Steve.

Natasha slowly broke the kiss and pulled away. “James was my mentor and my compatriot in the Red Room during the Cold War.”

“How can that be? You were born in 1984.” Steve felt like a chump. He had bought everything that Natasha had fed him.

“Natasha was born that year. Natalia Alianova Romanoff was born in Stalingrad in 1928.”

“How is that possible?” Steve asked with disbelief. Natasha gave Steve a look of sympathy.

“Steve, surely you don’t think that you and James were the only ones that were enhanced.”

Loki’s eyes locked on Skye who was visibly shaken. He saw streaks of blood that streaked down her face. He moved quickly to her side to examine her more closely. “Skye are you alright?”

She looked up at him overwhelmed with everything that had happened that day. She shook her head. “It’s been a shitty day.” She whimpered and began to cry moved into his arms.

“I take it this is Reindeer Game’s….relative.”

 Loki cupped Skye’s head with his arms as he nestled her against his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

“My daughter.”

“What is she doing on Earth? Shouldn’t she be on Asgard or whatever slimy hole you crawled out of?”

Loki’s eyes narrowed in annoyance. “Her mother is human.”

Tony looked at Loki for a moment. “I have one question…why?”

“Why what?”I

“Why procreate with a species you deem as inferior, a species that you have a compulsion to subjugate. Curious about what would pop out?”

“Tony, that’s highly indelicate. His daughter is standing right here.” Steve ever the gentleman admonished.

 Tony glanced at Skye. “No offense.” He addressed Loki unimpeded. “A Demigod whose compulsion is to play by slumming with the natives. What the hell were you thinking? Doesn’t Asgard have contraceptives? Surely an advance society practices safe sex. You could have materialized a condom or implanted an IUD that would have kept your little swimmers in check. Why earth? Why produce a human offspring. What makes mankind so special?”

“I have born and sired numerous children across the universes. You dolt! I am older than a millennium.”

“Say what? You can act as both father and mother?” Now that peaked his interest.

“I have male and female reproductive organs…so the answer is yes.” Tony was rendered momentarily mute by this revelation, but only for a moment before he had to ask.

“Does that mean if you fucked yourself you could regenerate and produce your own offspring?”

“Tony!” Everyone cried in unison.

“TMI overload.” Fitz observed dryly.

“Oh come on people know you’re wondering the same thing. What don’t tell me you’re not curious?”

All heads turned back toward Loki who hesitantly admitted. “Yes, I suppose it is possible.”

“Okay then” Tony didn’t know how to process that information.

“So where is Thor and that green creature.”

Natasha answered him. “Thor and Loki have our flank. It didn’t seem like a good idea to have them deep underground.”

“I’m sure they’ll be thrilled to see me.”

“I hate to interrupt these tender reunions but we still have our mission to accomplish.” Coulson brought everyone back to the task at hand.

“Sure why not the gang is all here.” Tony quipped with mock enthusiasm. They continued on in an uneasy silence.

 

\--------------------------------------------

‘I want to go home….Where’s home? The pitiful creature rocked back and forth in her cell. She was filthy long hair covered her face from the world. Her captures’ feared to touch her. They had touched her once with that scepter. It had scrambled and confused her thoughts. They had tried to control her…use her. She had cursed all in the room. The curse had melted them into nothing. ‘Where was Pietro?....I think he’s here…Why isn’t he here…Father….no he just used us. Magneto…He had placed them in antihuman terrorist unit….We’re no more than tools….She was sick…Sick of the slaughter…Sick of being valued for only her power….She had dutifully used her power against the X-men. They were just and brave…Was she evil?...She had been a good girl…Why had she hurt so many…..Bad girl…I want to be good, but she hadn’t been able to stems her spells…..Collateral damage…Too many innocents…annihilated.’ She heard lock disengage. Wanda Maximoff froze ‘Maybe if I’m still they won’t find me.’

====================================

 

Natasha, Skye, James, Tony and Clint cautiously entered the abandoned cell block commons area. Coulson, Fitz, Sam, and Loki watched from the upper Plexiglas control room and observation deck. They slowly approached the cells. Coulson looked into the computer data base. “There are two prisoners listed, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. They’re twins. Their names probably signify their mutant ability. They’re known as the Scarlett Witch and Quicksilver. Out of the two, Wanda appears to have more lethal history and is noted for being unstable.  If they make a break for it…let them. Natasha, I want you and Skye to initially engage the prisoners.” 

“Copy that.” Natasha noted. She motioned for the men to hang back. Coulson hit the release cells magnetic locks. Skye jumped at the sound but doggedly moved forward. The doors slowly swung open with the weight of gravity.

 The women approached opposite cells. Skye called out first. “Wanda? We are here to let you go. Wanda? Don’t be alarmed I going to open the door and step back. You can come out when you feel comfortable. There was silence. Natasha entered the opposite cell and noted a young handsome man who stood opposite of her leaning against the cell unmoving. He looked relaxed although the blue haze over his eyes indicated that he was under the spell of the scepter. He suddenly disappeared and reappeared at the same spot second later. Natasha knew that he had kissed her and felt her up.

“Well that was quick.” She smiled “I’ve heard men like you certainly have performance issues.” He disappeared and in the next instant she found herself in his embrace. This time he kissed her so slowly and deeply that it took her breath away. When he broke the kiss she felt his arousal and whispered breathlessly. “Maybe not.”

\--------------------------------------------

Skye watched unmoving as Wanda tentively approached the door. Skye moved into a crouch so that Wanda would not feel threatened. Wanda was attractive but as a result of her captivity she had a haggard appearance. Her hair and clothing were filthy. “I am Skye. We’re here to rescue you and Pietro.”

“Are you good or are you evil?” Wanda asked in a childlike voice.”

Skye began to speak to her as if she was a child “Sweety, we’re good. We are fighting against the people that took you.”

“Promise.”

“Wanda you have my word.” Wanda seemed reassured and took a few steps toward Skye when she looked at the men in the room and her eyes locked on scepter in Clint’s hand.

“Shit” Clint muttered as he headed for the exit. “Liars!” Wanda screamed It’s happening again. No more….This was her worst nightmare…

”Your worst nightmare” She Intoned. Her hands flew outward dispersing her hex throughout the room.

Pietro heard his sister’s scream and disappeared out of Natasha’s arms and flew out of the room only to be hit by the full force of the hex which instantly paralyzed him and he skidded across the room. His head hit the metal door with enough force to render him unconscious.

Coulson watched in horror as the team fell apart. Steve literally began to shrink. In moments he appeared to be the size of a boy. He weakly fell to his knees as an asthma attack over took him. Tony did not fare much better. His panic attack escalated quickly and he had begun to hyperventilate. He knew he had to protect to world from the madness of the witch. He raised his cybernetic arm fired and blew the computer mechanism by the exit tripping the locking mechanism virtually sealing them in. He too fell to the floor and fainted.

Coulson ordered. “Fitz and Sam see if you can get through that door.

“On it” Fitz acknowledged as they both exited the room. Loki unemotionally approached the glass and clinically studied the occupants below.

Clint was still standing but clearly disoriented. He was totally blind. He felt his way along the wall seeking anyone else on the team.

Natasha walked out of Pietro’s cell and looked up at Coulson. Coulson experienced a glimmer of hope that was instantaneously dashed. She whimpered. “I don’t know what to do. Tell me what I should do.” Clint was drawn to her voice and reached Natasha. She grabbed onto Clint as if he were a life preserver and sobbed.”Hold me. I’m so scared. She started to sob into Clint’s neck as she clung to him. Now he knew they were fucked.

James began to walk toward Wanda. He had a lost confused look etched on his face. Wanda had moved over to Pietro and placed his head in her lap as she combed his hair with his fingers. “What is my mission? Please…Give a mission.” Wanda looked up at James momentarily confused. She just wanted it to stop. She looked down at Pietro.  She just wanted to be left alone “Get rid of them. Get rid of them all.”

The Winter Soldier looked around the room. Which one to kill first? They were all incapacitated. He would do this quickly. He drew two knives and threw them toward the hearts of Clint and Skye. Skye’s head was bowed and she had not moved since her initial contact with Wanda. Skye’s arm flew up as she used her power to levitate James for moment before throwing him into the concrete column behind him. He crumpled to the floor dazed. Her other hand stopped the knives in midflight.

Coulson gasped. Skye skin had turned blue and her eyes were an opaque blood red. She turned to Wanda who looked up at her in fear. “Bitch.” Wanda flew across the room hit the wall and crumpled in to a silent heap.

She reached up and plucked the suspended knife out of midair with the nonchalance of a shopper picking up a piece of fruit. She began to twirl in her left hand as she walked over to retrieve the second knife and began to spin that in her right hand.

“Find cover.” She advised as she turned to James who had just made it back to his feet. He drew out a long bowie knife with his right hand and drew another knife with his left.

Skye’s melodic laugh filled the room. “Oh baby a bowie knife? I’m disappointed. For a moment I thought you were glad to see me.”

James circled her gauging an opening for an attack. Skye took a defensive posture, knives at the ready. Skye taunted.

“You want to play sweetheart. Let’s play.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient. I have a lot going on. Please tell me what you think. I have edited this myself so any errors are my own. If you spot any let me know so I can fix them. How do you feel about the direction of the story arch? I loved writing this one. I appriciate your comments and suggestions. Keep them coming. 
> 
> I can also be reached on my tumblr account Doctorscompanion187@tumblr.com


	16. Payback

Loki moved closer to the glass partition, his hands clasped behind him at the base of his back as he observed the combatants below. Skye’s alter and The Winter Soldier circled each other and searched for any point of weakness. She was magnificent he thought. The Alter moved with the agility and confidence of the warrior she was. He was curious who would strike first. With that thought the Soldier lashed out. She blocked, feinted, and then attacked with the ferocity of her ancestors.

“You have got to stop this.” Coulson beseeched Loki. Who turned toward Coulson for a moment and then turned back as he clinically watched the scene below. He acted as if Coulson had not spoken. The couple fought in earnest now. Their arms were a blur as metal parried metal. It caused sparks to flash between them. Both blocked each other’s lethal thrusts. Each of them gained a multitude of small nicks and cuts. They broke apart only for a moment to again return to the fray. Skye’s alter reveled in the fight. She had begun to laugh and verbally taunt her opponent. She dodged the soldier’s three rapid slashes.

“Eww, you’re too slow Cyberman.” She saw an opening, ran forward, kicked out knocking the knives out of his hands, striking his sternum, and used his body to flip back. He lost his balance and flew back into the wall and slid to the floor. She laughed melodically.

“No you fight more like a toddler.” She amended and laughed. He jumped back to his feet in an instant and barreled toward her. At the last moment she sidestepped, pushed past him like a matador and danced away. “I take that back. You fight more like a bull in a china shop.”

Loki rubbed his forefinger along his lips as he watched her analytically. She used hit and run tactics. Her fighting style was one of a mixed martial artist. The Alter toyed with the Soldier. Both now fought with their bare hands. He was quick but she was quicker.

Steve had managed to calm his asthma attack with controlled breathing. He let his breath out slowly and counted the seconds as he inhaled slowly. He had forgotten how debilitating it was or is. He had managed to come to his knees to witness the fight. He now swam in his clothing. He had to gather it around him to prevent it from falling off. Steve knew that Bucky had also reverted back into his former self, the soulless persona of The Winter Soldier. Skye had become something fierce, alien, and yet familiar.

The Soldier backed away from a repeated barrage of kicks which pushed him back along a path where Steve was. The soldier backed into and lost his balance and fell over Steve. The Soldier’s eyes fell on Steve. He drew a knife as Steve tried to crawl away.

“You are my mission.” The Soldier muttered as he raised the knife to stab Steve in the back. The Alter grabbed his hand and wrestled him back. The Soldier hit the Alter in her face with his elbow quickly followed by another strike with the back of his closed fist. She rolled away and came quickly to her feet.

What the hell was a child doing here? She thought. She attacked the soldier with renewed ferocity. The fight did not move from Steve’s vicinity. There was no way for him to get away. The Alter endeavored draw the Soldier away but there was not much space to maneuver. The Soldier's blow barely glanced Steve. However he went airborne and collapsed. He was conscious but clearly shaken. He slowly came shakily to his feet. He was near the Soldiers reach. She shoved the Soldier back in the opposite direction.

“Move!” She yelled and glanced at Steve momentarily distracted. It was the moment that the Soldier had waited for. He pivoted, found an opening, and hit her with an upper cut in the jaw. She saw stars. If she had not been a demigod she would of lost her head. She hit the wall with enough force to leave a plaster outline. She fell to her knees and shook her head and tried to regain her senses. Before that could happened the soldier picked her up and held her by the throat. She struggled futilely against the cold metal of his hand as it cut off her windpipe. He drew a knife and slashed her horizontally across her abdomen slicing through her internal organs. He threw her body carelessly aside.

“Jesus Christ!” Horrified Coulson cried out. He glanced at Loki who stood there unmoving. Frustrated, Coulson knew it was futile but he grabbed a machine gun and fired it into the bullet proof glass. When the magazine was empty Coulson frantically turned it and hammered the butt of the gun against the glass that stubbornly remained intact. Loki did not move.

The Soldier slowly stalked around his prey. He drew out a wire garrote The Alter was still conscious although she didn’t know for how long with the blood she was losing. In a morbid gaze she watched as the circumference of the blood pool out around her. She glanced back to see the Soldier advancing on her. She turned and desperately tried to crawl away. She didn’t get far as she slipped in her own blood. The Soldier bent down to finish the job. At that moment a bullet glanced off the soldier’s metallic arm. He turned to see Steve holding a pistol that shook in his hands.

“Leave her alone!” Steve yelled The Soldier turned and began to advance on Steve. Steve fired again. This time the bullet sliced a gash along the soldier’s ribs. The Soldier hesitated.

“Bucky, don’t make me do it!” Steve begged.

The soldier cocked his head to the side as if contemplating the decision. For a moment Steve had the hope that Bucky had recognized him. The Soldier made his move and hastily maneuvered toward his prey. Steve fired again and again.

The Alter was gently rolled over. She shakily brought her hands up to hover over her abdomen. It felt as though something had gently propped her up. 

"You have the power. Heal yourself." A compelling voice commanded in her ear. An energy grew and came forth from her palms.  Healing warmth spread through her torso.

“Good girl.” Loki mouthed

The Alter didn’t have much time. If she didn’t succeed the Soldier would ruthlessly hunt down the others. A glow of blue energy emanated from her hands. The energy sealed the worst of the ruptured organs and most of the tissue damage. She did not heal fully. She wanted the sting of the wound to keep her from acting cocky lest she forget she had given the Soldier an opening.

Steve fired the gun until it was empty. He could not get a clear shot as Bucky darted quickly back and forth. He had almost reached Steve only to be knocked aside by the Alter. The demigod struck with the full force of her power. Now her intent was clear. He had to be put down. The soldier skidded along the floor and his head smashed against the edge of a metallic table with a sickening thud. He fell in a motionless heap. The Alter scooped Steve up and headed for one on the cell doors kicked it open and pushed him in. He fell down in the center of the cell.

“That was the bravest thing I ever seen. You saved my life” She kneeled down and leaned over to cupped his face with her hands, and kissed him fully on the lips. It was a slow deep kiss. Her skin was ice cold but it did not burn. Her kiss tasted like icy spring water taken from an Alpine stream. She pulled back and smiled. ”Stay hidden little man. You distract me.” She playfully accused before she once again leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. She stared at his lips before caressing the lower lip with her thumb. She suddenly jumped back and headed for the door.

“Skye are you sure you’re okay?” Steve asked. She turned as she reached the door. Steve stared at the nasty cut that transversed her abdomen. The Alter was touched with his concern.

“My name is not Skye.” She thought for a moment before she thought of a name “It’s…Gale.” She tested out the sound on her lips and decided she liked it.

She turned back entered the commons area once again to find the Soldier coming shakily to his feet. He looked over at her. She brushed off small pieces of plaster off her shoulder. She sized him up and wiped a droplet of blood from the corner of her mouth and looked at the pad of her palm. She looked up with derision.

“Payback is a bitch!” She flew at him and showed no mercy. She proceeded to beat him to a bloody pulp.

“Stop this Loki, if Skye kills James it will destroy her!” implored Coulson. Loki didn’t move. Coulson looked back helplessly to Skye who was now ruthlessly pounding James into the floor.

Gale soon tired of the game. She took no pleasure from the fight. There was no reaction from the Soldier. He felt no guilt, no malice, no hatred, only the compulsion to fulfill his mission. He wasn’t evil. He was a tool…a tool that had to be eliminated. The Soldier now looked punched drunk. It was time to end this. She vaulted over him and wrapped her legs and arms around his torso and his legs which held him as effectively as a straight jacket. Panicked, the Soldier strained futilely against the embrace.

“Shhh, it will be okay.” She whispered in his ear like a mother pacifying a child. ”It is time to die.” She drew her lips up from his jaw to his cheek bone in what appeared like a lovers caress. The Soldier slowly ceased his struggle and stilled in surrender. Gale drew her palm to his forehead and drew his head back which exposed his arched throat.

“Gale, no!” Steve screamed.

Gale met Steve’s eyes. “Turn away little man.” Gale reached out her right hand and the handle of the long knife flew into her palm. She brought it up to begin its deadly arch. “I’ll make it quick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I burned the midnight oil on this one and it did not have a beta so any errors are my own. I've edited this but when it's my own work errors are harder to spot. If you see any glaring errors please let me know and I'll try to fix them.
> 
> Any kudos comments, suggestions are always appreciated .  
> Check me out on Doctorscompanion187@tumblr.com


	17. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki do something already!

The Alter had wrapped her arms and legs around the soldier holding him immobile.

“Shhh, it will be okay.” She whispered in his ear like a mother pacifying a child. ”It is time to die.” She drew her lips up from his jaw to his cheek bone in what appeared like a lovers caress. The Soldier slowly ceased his struggle and stilled in surrender. Gale drew her palm to his forehead and drew his head back which exposed his arched throat.

“Gale, no!” Steve screamed.

Gale met Steve’s eyes. “Turn away little man.” Gale reached out her right hand and the handle of the long knife flew into her palm. She brought it up to begin its deadly arch. “I’ll make it quick.”

Loki appeared behind them as he used his power to dissipate the witch’s magic. Loki tore the two combatants apart and threw them in opposite directions.

Coulson looked around in disbelief as the glamour of Loki and the glass partition disappeared.

Loki closed his eyes slowly in regret. He thought her immortal. He had underestimated the soldier's speed and agility. He believed Skye’s newfound power made her invulnerable to attack. In his arrogance he had docilely watched his daughter toy with the soldier in amusement until the soldier had blindsided Skye. He had finally moved toward her to help and froze when the soldier had eviscerated Skye. She had collapsed on the floor when he had approached from behind her and gently propped her up.

"You will not die. Hel cannot have you!” Loki vowed under his breath. He held out his hands and used his healing magic to mend her lacerated organs. Skye felt the power of the magic, absorbed it and began to generate it herself. ‘Good girl!” He murmured.

 He stepped back to allow for his daughter to take revenge. That was until Loki heard Coulson’s plea and knew he spoke the truth that Skye would never forgive herself.

Tony sat up, shook off the remnants of his panic.  He saw James and Skye fly apart. “Couples counseling anyone? Anyone?”

James pushed himself up horrified at what he had become once again. He looked over at Skye who had moved to her knees. One of her hands braced on the floor the other wrapped around her stomach as if she were pained. He moved quickly to her side and touched her shoulder. She flinched away. Skye had been seconds away from beheading James. She gasped hoarsely “Don’t….Just don’t!”

James was insistent he looked at the floor covered in blood and knew it was hers. “Let me see your wound. She hesitated for a moment, then reluctantly stood up, turned to face him and dropped her arm.

“Son of a bitch!” James spat in shock. The vertical slash was about a foot long. Its red angry seam oozed blood and looked in need of stitches.

Skye looked at James’ face. He looked like a loser who went the distance in a 12 round prize fight. I did that she thought as she raised her hands and a blue light pulsed outward toward his face. Her eyes began to turn crimson and her skin began to change to blue. James knocked her hands away and she immediately changed back to her human form. “No...Heal yourself.”

Skye turned away from the group. She was done.

Natasha pushed herself away from Clint’s tear soaked shirt. “That was totally repulsive.” Natasha commented dryly.

“Thanks.” Clint responded dryly.

“No offense.”

“None taken, I didn’t see anything.” Clint held up his hands in an innocent gesture.

Natasha punched him playfully in the shoulder and chuckled as she wiped her eyes.

Wanda opened her eyes when she felt a wisp of air as her brother knelt by her and helped her up. Wanda looked around suspiciously for the first time in months did not feel the yoke of the infinity scepter.

Tony approached them tentatively. “Are we done here or should we expect another dose of evil mutant magic?…Loki, thank you by the way.”

“No problem.” Loki muttered.

“However thinking back on it couldn’t you have neutralized the magic at anytime? Nice job keeping us swinging us in the wind, Reindeer Games”

Skye looked up suddenly at Loki horrified realization. “You could have stopped it?”

Loki looked down at her for a moment before he answered and looked away.  “Yes.”

“Yet you didn’t.” Skye could not bear to look at Loki. 

“I wanted to see what you could do, what powers you acquired.”

“Sounds familiar.” Wanda broke in and accused bitterly. “You sound like my father.”

“And who might that be?”  Loki trained his eyes on her though he had no interest in who it was.

“Magneto.” Wanda responded sullenly. There was a collective gasp. “My worth as a daughter centered on my mutation. He used me just as these fascists from Hydra. We were members of the Mutant Brotherhood.”

“I think you forgot the adjective evil. Who by the way is on the Mutant PR Team? Do you have a decal or emblem? I would love to hear their motto or their theme song? ” Tony interjected

Wanda gave Tony a perplexed look. She didn’t know how to read him so she thought the best course of action was to ignore his last diatribe.  “The Brotherhood is evil yes. That is why we left. We no longer had the stomach to fight for a cause we didn't believe in. We had escaped Magneto’s clutches only to be subdued by that thing.”

Her eyes fixed on the Scepter which had fallen to the floor where it had fallen.

"It stripped us of our identity and spirit."

The silence was pervasive until she turned toward Tony and she asked suspiciously.

“What do you want of us?”

Tony looked up at Phil. “What was the plan after the mutant rescue? Happy Hour? Shawarma? Game Night? Did we have a plan? He looked around the room. No one answered. He turned back to Wanda and Pietro. “You in luck we don’t have an agenda so you’re free to go.”

  “Free…is anyone truly ever free.” Wanda looked away as if she were lost.

Pietro sped over to Natasha, waggled his eyes and flirted “I'm free tonight. Dinner?...Drinks? How about it? Do you want to finish what we’ve started?”

"Slow down hot shot… I only let you kiss me because I was scoping you out to what kind of a threat you were and determine the best way to neutralize you. You could have been a homicidal maniac.”

“I’m crushed ... a homicidal maniac?” He did his best to look hurt.

“Well….you’re not a homicidal.” She granted him that.

Pietro pretended to take an arrow to the heart.

Tony made a quick decision based on his gut. “Oh well, what the hell.  While you contemplating your career choice and vocation you can decompress at the Stark Tower. No strings….. I promise.”

For some odd reason Wanda believed him.

Suddenly a tortured cry emanated from Steve. His body was convulsing as his body began to lengthen and fill out. His back arched in a painful angle. He sounded like an animal who had to be put him out of it's misery.  James ran to him, but Tony blocked him before he could touch him. Bucky fought off the hold. Tony grabbed him again.

"Don’t touch him! Don’t touch him or you might interfere with his body reabsorbing the gamma waves. If you interfere with that process Steve might not recover." When Bucky looked at Steve he saw wisps of green energy that was slowly trailing back into his skin.

“Bucky I can do this.” Steve gasped. He could feel every bone, ligament, and muscle expand, stretch with excruciating pain. This was worse than his first enhancement because he was aware of his audience. He clenched his teeth and waited for the worst to pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm floundering in exposition. Argh writer's block setting in.
> 
> Comment or suggestions?


	18. Wet Dreams

The teams made their way up to the ground level and exited the building where there were no signs of Hydra. The base now appeared to be abandoned and deserted. The bedraggled group was silent as they moved tentatively toward the Bus. It was as if they were waiting for the next pin to drop.

_The pin dropped._

Loki was blindsided by the Mojoinir which flew at him knocking Loki into building adjacent to them. Broken bits of concrete and brick to rained down on his crumpled form. “You master of lies I thought you dead!” Thor yelled.

Loki pushed himself up to a sitting position and shook off the debris. He pulled his hair off of his face and asked mockingly. “Ah, Thor, it is nice to see you too. Miss me, brother?”

The Mojoinir flew into Thor’s hand and Thor lunged at Loki but before he could take a step. He was tackled and thrown violently to the side. He and his combatant rolled quickly gained access to their feet to face each other. Thor was taken aback. “My fight is not with you my lady.”

“Hoss, I am neither yours nor a lady. You attacked one of us you attack us all. You want to dance let’s dance.”

 Skye’s alter Gale circled Thor evaluating him as an opponent. Gale looked at the Mojoinir in Thor’s hand. “That is mighty big hammer. Are you over compensating for something that you lack?”

Gale looked pointedly at Thor’s crotch. Loki chuckled behind his palm. Thor looked truly aghast.

“You dare question my manhood?”

“I dare a lot of things….. But sure why not?” Skye retorted flippantly.

Thor attempted to reason with this creature. “Loki is a master deceiver and has caused mayhem where ever he goes. He is a fugitive from Asgard.”

“You are not so bad in the mayhem department yourself…. You want him you’ll have to go through me.’

The rest of their party looked on in stunned silence except for Bucky and Steve who closed ranks taking a defensive posture in front of Loki and behind Gale.

“You would protect him?” Thor was truly aghast.

“No, we protect _her_.” Steve responded with deadly earnestness.

Wanda leaned in asked Tony and asked. “I thought Thor was our ally?”

“He is. They’re having domestic family issues. It is hard to keep up without a score card. Just roll with it.” Tony advised.

Wanda looked dubious.

Tony went on to explain, “Thor and Loki are brothers. They have at times they been allies and at other times been sworn enemies….it’s complicated fucked up family dynamic.”

 _“_ Fucked up _family relationships_ I can understand.” Wanda remarked dryly.

“Isn’t that the truth?” Tony admitted sadly.

 The family dynamic was about to become a bit more complicated.

“Don’t _ever_ touch my _father_ with that thing again.”

 “Father?” Thor asked incredulously. Thor looked at Loki for confirmation and then at Gale again.

Loki came to his feet leery of what Thor would do next. “Skye, this is your uncle…Thor may I present my daughter, Skye”

“Gale” Gale corrected.

“What?” Loki looked puzzled.

“My name is Gale.”

“Gale? Why Gale”

“I am not Skye…Storm was taken…I like one syllable names….Hell I don’t know you pick a reason.” She was distracted and didn’t see Thor’s approach but suddenly she was caught in a tight bear hug. Gale struggled for a moment but Thor held her fast. After a few moments her hands came up and awkwardly patted his back.

“She’s beautiful Loki. You did well.” Thor said. In his embrace she began to warm…literally. Puzzled Thor stepped back. Loki’s daughter had transformed from her Jotunheim form to that of a human. Skye turned to Loki.

“I am not controlling this. Why is this happening?”

Loki rubbed his forefinger along his lips as he contemplated her question. After a few seconds he came to his conclusion. “I believe that when someone who you care for is threatened Gale comes forth. When that threat is no longer exists you transform back.”

Skye looked crestfallen with the knowledge that she could not control who she was.

Loki gaze became teasing. “Ah Skye you really _must_ adore me.”

She looked up, stared at him for a moment before she smiled and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

“Oh, that’s all we need a demigod with big head.”

Thor burst out laughing. “It is too late for that my dear.” Skye laughed with him. Loki looked affronted. When Skye caught his expression she laughed even harder.

* * *

* * *

 

Tony had put up Coulson’s Team up in the Stark Tower for debriefing. Each member of the team was given their own apartments. When the teams converged on the commons area in Tony’s suite Tony had immediately gone behind the bar. “What’s your pleasure?”

 Skye walked up to the bar and stated “Merlot.”

Tony preceded to take out a glass, uncork the bottle, and poured her for her. “So Skye tell me how does this blue diva goddess thing work? With your talent, we could take it on the road. Play as many dates as you wish.”

“Oh, Tony we already have a diva on the team.” Skye said coyly as she looked at Tony pointedly and batted her eyes. She grabbed the glass and the bottle. “The only date I want is my shower.”

Skye saluted the others with the glass as she exited.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

Skye sought to drown out the events of the day with wine. Skye took an extra-long shower. She vigorously scrubbed every centimeter of her body.  If only she could cleanse her mind of the events of the day as well. She took another drink of wine. This was what her fourth glass?  She emptied the glass in one big gulp and pored herself another. She was starting o feel no pain.

 As she massaged her head with the towel she turned toward the mirror and judiciously examined her naked form. Her body was well toned and shapely. What is it that men want? Or more to the point what did Bucky want? Skye took another sip of wine. She bit her bottom lip. Bucky hadn’t looked at her with any desire since the Casino. Why the hell not? The sex was mind blowing…or maybe it had only been on her part. She slid her hands to cup her breasts up and thought maybe he would like them bigger. Skye’s widened as her breasts started to grow. The globes eventually engorged to the dimension of a burlesque star. Skye wondered why men were so fascinated by big breasts and why women felt the need to enhance body parts for their partner’s pleasure. She could understand enhancing a body to make one feel better but not for the whim of another’s desire. Maybe men hadn’t enough time at their mother’s breast as infants or maybe they spent too much time there. She looked down at her enormous breasts critically. It would be hard to get a mouth around it and there would be a definite risk of suffocation.   The weight of her breasts caused her to feel off balance and strain on her upper back was definitely uncomfortable. Thinking about this brought an overwhelming sense of melancholy. She looked at her breasts that now felt alien on her body.  It just wasn’t right. At that thought the breast shrank to their normal size.

‘To hell with what men want! Let’s concentrate on what I want.' Skye thought vindictively.

Skye moved to the bed. She found a bottle of lotion and applied it to her skin with ever increasing sensual circles. She lay back on the bed and could almost feel Bucky’s hands on her skin. She pictured James and when they first had sex.  She was overwhelmed with the memory of the rough texture of his caressing hand, his scent, the silk softness of his lips that had traveled down her body. She could almost feel of his weight as he covered her. Her hand moved to the vee between her legs.  The memory of when he had entered her overwhelmed her. She rubbed her clitoris firmly but it wasn’t enough.

She opened her eyes to the vision of the object of her desire. Bucky stood there with his back her. He slowly drew his hands back along his scalp to squeeze the excess water from his hair before resting at the base of his scalp. His hands froze and his body suddenly tensed which caused the muscles in his back to ripple as it flexed.  Skye marveled at the sculpted beauty of his back. She moved to the edge of the bed and placed her hand along his shoulder blades and ran her lips along the indention of his spine. He looked at her from over his shoulder and slowly turned. She moved up and began to nuzzle his neck. She missed his smell, the heat, and texture of his skin.

“Skye what did you do?” Bucky asked softly.

“I love this dream.” She murmured.

“Skye…You shouldn’t be doing this.”

She shook her head and placed her forefinger on his lips. “Don’t talk….it always fucked up when we talk. This is my dream. I control it. I want to feel your heat in me. I get wet just thinking about you.”

She shuddered as she ran the tip her forefinger along the seam of his lips. “I love your lips.” She slowly each moved up to him and slowly kissed him, at first lightly but slowly sank into it. She entwined her arms around his neck. Her inner thigh traced the outside of his thigh and upper hip. Her leg hooked around his hip drawing him closer.

“Are you drunk Skye?”

“Drunk and feeling fine.” Skye responded smugly.

“We’re not doing this, not when you’re under the influence.”

 "You’re such a wet blanket." She pouted for a moment before she smiled seductively.

“My fantasy….my rules.” Sky reached up and framed his face between her palms and held him there as she leaned in and softly ran her lips along his. She waited a moment before her kiss deepened. At first Bucky kissed her back, then he pulled back, and pushed her away.”

“This has got to stop. I don’t want this.” Bucky said firmly.

“You say that now.” Skye looked pointedly at his crotch and ran her palm over his erection. “But your body tells me something different.”

Bucky moved back out of her reach. “You my dear girl are going to bed and I will make a late night walk of shame. Hopefully I will make it to my rooms without anyone seeing.” He moved to the bath, grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around himself and started for the door.

“You can’t leave now. We’ve just gotten started.”

“No, not tonight. I’m leav…” Bucking voice ceased to function as Skye raised her palm toward him.

“No more words….and you can’t leave until I’m done with you.”

Bucky looked at her with disbelief. Skye smiled and raised her hands palms upward almost as if she were giving an invocation. Bucky began to levitate. The towel fell off. His body floated over the bed where she laid him down. His upper body was propped up on pillows by the head board. His arm were drawn out and held by invisible shackles. His legs bound by the same force and held fast to the mattress. Bucky’s eyes reflected the angry horror over his loss of control of his body. He was powerless to resist.

“I’ve dreamt of this. _You’re mine to play with_.”  Skye crawled up along his body. Her lips and tongue tracing the inside his knee, his inner thigh, and moved up to his groin. His erection had slightly deflated.

“Oh, poor baby. Let me fix that.” Skye crooned. Her lips ran along his length. Bucky’s hissed in a breath as she sucked and laved the head while she gazed up into his eyes. His eyes pled for her to stop. In reaction she took his shaft fully down her throat. She made cooing noises as her head slowly bobbed up and down.

Skye would speak intermittently as she worked him with her tongue.

“I love your cock…its shape…the texture….its taste.”  She firmly stroked him as she varied from a gentle twisting movement to long circular strokes. She met his gaze his expression showing regretful need.

 She looked down at his now painfully erect member. Skye seductively smiled. _”_ Mission accomplished. Oh sweetheart you’re back.   _You’re mine to have.”_

Skye took him in her mouth once more in a loving caress before pulling off and kissing the head. ”Baby, I can make it feel better!” she said soothingly. Bucky was clearly torn with wanting her to stop or feeling like he would die if she did. She moved up to kiss him only to have him shake his head. He turned his head aside and tightly close his eyes. She kissed his jawline and moved to take his earlobe with a playful nip.

Skye moved to straddle him as she grasped Bucky’s cock and guided it toward the heat of her core. She slowly slid down his cock until she was fully impaled and arched her back in pleasure.

“Oh Bucky, This is what I’ve waited for. I love the way you fill me. _You’re mine to possess!”_ Skye slowly started to rotate her hips in small circular motions. The need was so great it was almost painful. She increased her rhythm as her hips undulated in her sensual dance. She slid up and down his cock increasing her speed gradually.

“Baby, give it to me…please….please….please!”

Skye grabbed the head board and used it as an anchor as she worked Bucky’s cock within her.” She crept ever closer toward her climax.

“Come for me. BUCKY!” Skye screamed. Bucky grimaced as he arched his neck and complied. He filled her with cum. Skye vision filled with shimmering stars as she milked her orgasm. She collapsed on his chest her hair fanning out around her on his chest.

Bucky stared blindly at the wall. The only movement was the angry tendon that pulsated in his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started off as a basic seduction scene and quickly developed some non-com elements. At times I've not like the direction of a dream. In between slumber and being conscious I concentrate on where I would like the dream to go and have actually changed its course . Skye's ability has taken it to the next step.
> 
> I completed this chapter in the early morning. So errors are my own. If you spot any gapping errors let me know Please feel free to tell your thoughts or suggestions.
> 
> It is a great boost to receive kudos, comments, or constructive criticism. It boosts the writing process.
> 
> I can also be found on Doctorscompanion187@tumblr.com


	19. Aftermath

A beam of morning light blazed right into Skye’s eye. She flinched and turned head away and burrow into Bucky’s side. She instinctively rubbed her face along the curve of his chest. Suddenly Skye froze. It was supposed to be a dream wasn’t it? The warmth of his skin mixed with the pounding head ache, and bitter aftertaste of too much wine indicated that it was all too real. Skye pinched her forearm hard to make sure. It stung.

“Shit, shit, shit!”  Skye mutely whispered. She slowly pulled away from Bucky’s body. She slowly backed off the mattress and onto the floor.  She moved furtively as to not wake him.   Flashes of memory played across her mind. There was no question about it, she had raped him. That realization hit her hard.

When he had said no she had muzzled him, and bound his limbs with her new found powers. When he physically did not respond she had forced fellatio on him and took what she wanted.  As soon as she was on her feet she dashed to the bathroom. She turned to shut the door; she looked back, and saw Bucky slowly sitting up. His angry stare pierced through her.

“Sorry.” She muttered before closing and locking the bathroom door. She flinched at the thought of her inadequate apology. ‘Sorry.’ Like she had accidently tripped and impaled herself on his dick. She went up to the sink and turned on the cold water full blast and splashed water repeatedly onto her face. It didn’t help. It just brought reality into sharp focus. She brushed her teeth vigorously and then took a long drink of water.

 There were three sharp knocks on the door.

“Skye, we need to talk!” Bucky’s stated firmly.

“Give me a minute.” Skye pled. Avoidance of a horrible situation always worked for her. She felt the residue of semen between her thighs. She needed a shower before she could face him. She fled into the shower stall turned on the water to the hottest setting she could stand, and had vigorously scrubbed down her body when Bucky kicked down the bathroom door. She retreated to the far side of thee stall but there was no escape. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment when Bucky suddenly ripped open the shower stall door with such force that it tore off its hinges.

“Sorry, you’re sorry!” Bucky accused incredulously. He charged up into the stall picking her up, drawing her up the tiles and holding her fast there so he could look directly into her eyes.

“I didn’t know.” She gasped.

“Didn’t know what? That I loathe being controlled, that I’m sick of being used as a tool for someone else’s whim. You took my voice, my will, and my choice. You took what we had…what was good about us and you shattered it. So you’re sorry!?” He accused her looked at her increduously.

“I don’t know how it happened.” Skye wept.

“Hydra took who I was, who I could have been and made me into their thing. They took away _my right_ to control my own destiny. Instead I became their automaton, their minion... their mindless killer…their whore. I obeyed without any thought or question. I maimed for them….killed for them….fucked for them. Now you’ve done the same to me!” He shook her for emphasis.

Skye frantically tried to explain. ‘Bucky, I wanted to forget, so I got drunk. It worked for a while. Then… I started to imagine you…How you felt…I craved your touch. .You materialized in front of me in a shimmering light. Your nude body was so magnificent. I thought it was a wet dream...a dream I could control.”

“A wet dream?” He looked at her skeptically as he repeated each word slowly in a whispered hiss.

“I dreamt about you for months…I’ve touched myself thinking about you…I’ve come imaging your touch…"It was humiliating to admit but she had to make him understand.Bucky I didn’t mean to hurt you. I love you!” They both froze meeting each other’s eyes in shock. What the fuck did I just say Skye thought? Bucky didn’t know whether to slap her or kiss her. He chose the latter.

The angry kiss hurt at first and gradually became less so as Skye melted into it. Bucky pressed his body into Skye and her legs naturally wrapped around his hips. Bucky pulled back and Skye moaned in frustration she leaned in to resume the kiss but Bucky intertwined his hand through her wet hair and pulled her head back. He ran his lips along her pulse point. on the nap Bucky's lips fixed at the erogenous zone on her neck. He kissed, licked and sucked the indentation just below her earlobe. Her body arched in pleasure. Goose pumps spread in over her skin. She shuddered. Skye felt the tip of Bucky’s cock as it caressed the crack between her legs. She wiggled her hips trying to ease closer.

“Not yet.” Bucky murmured softly.  He cupped her bottom and drew her closer as he carried out of the bath.  He swung her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom and threw her onto the bed. She landed just out of reach. He crawled after her like an animal stalking its prey. The look was so intense Skye retreated back a few. Then Bucky motioned with his fingers as if to say bring it on. Before Skye could react, Bucky charged, drew her legs up and over his shoulders which brought her to her back. He targeted her clitoris, placed his lips over it and started to rapidly and firmly suck. She sat up in stunned    reaction but Bucky pushed her down as he continued.

Skye had never been comfortable with cunnilingus. She was too self conscious of her body and couldn’t relax. She was more comfortable giving than receiving. Now Bucky gave her no quarter. She didn’t know where to put her hands. One eventually entwined one through Bucky’s hair, while the other grasped and twisted in the sheet. Her hand clenched and drummed the mattress with each stroke of Bucky's tongue. Bucky looked up and met Skye’s eyes when his tongue initiated stabbing motions. Skye screamed in response her body thrashing up on his face. Bucky didn’t ease up as she eventually .rode out her orgasm. He did not stop until her whole body went slack in release. He crawled up her body and stopped by her abdomen where the slash scar he inflicted was clearly visible. He ran his lips along it with regret. She placed both of her palms on the crown of his head in forgiveness.

"I dreamed of you." Bucky murmured.

Bucky moved up her body to bring his mouth to hers. She could smell herself on him when he deeply kissed her. Skye felt his penis jut between her legs. She brought up her knees and beckoned him with a roll of her hips. He complied as he pushed into her. Skye threw arched her head back in reaction.

“Oh Bucky you feel so good!” Skye rotated her hips.

She felt like home.  He sat up and brought her with him. She sat astride him. He ran his lips softly along hers and whispered. “Don’t move”. She obeyed and stayed still. She moaned with want. “Bucky, please!”

“Don’t move.” He repeated in a whisper. She did try. Her body was awash with erotic sensation. She couldn’t take it anymore and began to flex her vaginal walls rhythmically.

“Ah hell!” Bucky couldn’t hold off any longer either. He started to thrust up with firm hard strokes. Skye matched his thrusts as she rode him and they increased their pace.

“Bucky…yes…yes..Yes…YES. I love you.” Skye hid her face in the nap of Bucky’s neck as she shuddered and climaxed. He reached his release. They both fell prone on bed. Bucky pulled her in to cuddle. He looked down at her head that rested on his chest. At least they weren’t hurting each other…for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough chapter to write. Bucky has issues dealing with the fact that Skye whom he cares for violated him.
> 
> I edited it myself...Any errors please let me know and I'll try to fix them.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are always appreciated. It always promotes the writing process to hear from you.
> 
> I can also be found on Doctorscompanion187@tumblr.com


	20. The Dance

The room was illuminated by the mid-afternoon sun. Bucky and Skye were still in bed. Neither had any inclining to want to leave the room. Now, Bucky appear to be sleeping. He looked so young at rest she thought as she studied him.  Awake his face showed the weight of all he had been through since Hydra had commandeered his life. He naturally possessed attributes that most women would kill for. His long thick dark lashes fanned out beneath his deep blue eyes.  His soft full lips that she loved to sink into. His chin darkened by a whiskers that he hadn’t had a chance to shave.  Her body still deliciously tingled in areas where his mouth had traveled.

Skye had watched news reels of Bucky during the Second World War. There had been footage of him laughing spontaneously at something Steve had said.  He had looked so lighthearted even in the midst of the heat of war.  She wished to see that look again.

Guilt overwhelmed her as she remembered what she took from him. What she had done had been worse for Bucky because he had been aware of every act she had committed. Bucky had been powerless to resist. Skye was hit with an incredible melancholy. She had no idea who she was, what she should do, or who she needed to be. She just wanted to forget…but that is what screwed her up in the first place.

For now she just wanted to lie next to Bucky…that was enough. She moved in to nuzzle his neck. He didn’t open his eyes but his fingers threaded through her hair cupping her head and massaging her scalp. Her lips tasted his skin it was faintly salty. She loved his aroma that was unique to him, the texture of his flesh and heat of it. She traveled down the contour of bone and muscle to his chest. She sucked and kissed a nipple which hardened at her touch. She looked up and replaced her mouth with her palm lightly pinched the nipple between her forefinger and thumb. Skye gazed up into his now open eyes. She smiled and playfully giggled as her eyes travelled further down his body to the vee indentation by his hips that led her attention to his length. She grasped it fondly looking up at him and smiling shyly. She looked down at it rubbed it along her cheek from temple to chin. He couldn’t believe his eyes as she softly traced the circumference of her lips with the tip of his penis before she kissed the head and took the head into her mouth. Skye moaned as she sucked it as if it were the world’s most delicious lollipop.  Bucky was taken aback when he noticed tears that had started to roll down her cheek. Bucky pulled her up immediately concerned. “Baby what’s wrong?”

Skye shook her head mutely and hid her face in his chest. Bucky persisted. “Skye?”

“You are the most important person in my life and I realized that I couldn’t protect you from myself. I don’t know what I am. I don’t know how you can still… let me touch you.” Her eyes brimmed with tears. Bucky wiped them away from her eyes with the pads of his thumbs.

Bucky smiled ruefully “Believe me it is no hardship.” Skye let out a muffled sob. Bucky tried to explain. “In my lifetime I have filled a ledger with unspeakable crimes that I regret. We both have done things we lament. You and I both haven’t been able to control what we’ve done. We might not be able to have the power to control what we do in the future.” He drew her chin up with his forefinger to look into her eyes.

“But we have now.” He leaned in and kissed her. She returned the kiss fervently. He drew her down and entered her with one long sensuous stroke.”

“Oh yes!”

The present was enough.

* * *

 

Jarvis’ voice came over the intercom. “Mr. Stark has set up a meeting to debrief you on the last mission. He was wondering if you two were done with coitus or if you two required more time.

Skye hid her face in the nook of Bucky’s shoulder in embarrassment. Bucky showed no emotion except for the tendon in his cheek.

“Jarvis. Are we on camera?”

“Absolutely not sir.” Jarvis sounded offended. “However security protocols were initiated when the bathroom doors were breached. When it was determined that your interaction was consensual security monitors were turned off.”

“When does Stark want to meet?”

“We are to meet in one hour in the conference room sir.”

“No problem.”

“Very good sir.”

“Oh Jarvis?”

“Yes, Mr. Barnes?”

“I am naked at the moment. Could you send clothing to this apartment?”

“Certainly, what would you wish to wear, sir?” Jarvis responded like this was a normal request.

‘Just have my gear transferred here.”

 “Right away, sir. Would there be anything else?”  Jarvis responded with no question of how Bucky got into Skye’s apartment naked in the first place.

 

* * *

 

Tony came into the conference room full of the Avenger and SHIELD team members with frenetic energy that is unique to Tony.

“Everyone rested, rejuvenated, and satisfied.” He hit Bucky on the shoulder and waggled his eye brows. Bucky did not so much as bat an eyelash. Skye blushed.

“Boys and girls it is time that we bring our fight to HYDRA. Whitehall our new advisory has amassed a vast array of resources leaving a long trail of casualties in their wake. These social elitist view themselves in control of the upper echelon of society. “

Everyone in the room came to attention.

“So I am throwing a ball.”

“A ball?” Steve asked with unease. Of all the things that he has accomplished, dancing was not one of them. “Why?”

“They have made inquiries and have tried to hack into Stark Industries. They have been surprisingly proficient in acquiring government Intel and weapons systems.  I thought why not give them what they want. It will give us a face of our adversaries.”

“So we’re inviting them here for them to have easier access,” muttered Steve.

“Something like that. It is to find out what they are up to…what they want.”

Tony looked at the the group who showed various degrees of chagrin. “It is formal event by the way. No worries I’ll provide the monkey suits”

That did not ease anyone’s mind.

Tony true to his word had formal wear delivered to each of Tony’s and Phil’s team He also provided each member of the team with teams of stylist’s to do their hair… All the men waved away these teams thus breaking the hearts of  the hair dressers.

* * *

 

That evening, Skye entered the ballroom with her eyes wide with wonder. The room looked like the interior of a palatial ice castle. She smoothed down the fabric of her red dress. This was well beyond what she had ever thought she would see when she lived out of a van. Her hair was swept up into soft curls with crystal beaded head piece. She felt totally out of place. Her eyes fastened on Natasha who gave her a welcoming smile.  Skye headed her way glad she was no longer alone.  

“Tell me again. Why are we doing this?” Skye took a champagne glass off the tray of a passing waiter and took a sip as she scanned the ballroom.

“Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.” Natasha answered

Pepper Potts approached them with Jane Foster in tow. I see that your apparel I sent over fits well.

“You’re beautiful.” Pepper took in their appearance.

“The stylist helped.”Skye smiled gratefully.

A hush fell over the crowd as the rest of the Avengers entered the ballroom.  The women collectively gasped. Each of the men had been outfitted with an Armani suits and looked as if they had just stepped out of the pages of GQ.

Tony perused the crowd. “Well boys. Let’s get this party started.”  Without a word Clint headed to the periphery of the ballroom to scope out the room Tony nodded to the band that began to play. The men spotted their women and headed for them.  

Bucky and Skye couldn’t take their eyes off each other as Bucky approached. He placed his hand on the small of her back and drew her out onto the ballroom floor. He effortlessly led her into the dance. Skye looked at him puzzled as he easily drew her into a waltz. Bucky twirled her expertly around the room. He met her confused gaze and murmured. “In the forties ballroom is what we did.”

Tony spotted his target as he approached the Hydra operative Sunil Bakshi who met Tony’s greeting with a cynical air. Tony looked at Sunil’s companion a beautiful red head. “I don’t believe we’ve met.” His attention focused on her.

“Ms. Peale” The women introduced herself. “I understand you captured Loki’s scepter, lost it, and acquired it again. Impressive.” Tony couldn’t read if she was earnest or sardonic. 

“We are impressed with Stark Industries and want to acquire some of the weapon systems that it has developed.” Bashir said.

Tony smiled in response but his smile did not reach his eyes “Not in my lifetime.”

“Hydra could arrange that.”

“Threats. How pedestrian.”

“Hydra doesn’t make threats.”

“Only empty promises with your over inflated egos."

"Speaking from experience."

 

“As lovely as this mutual admiration repartee is on the merits of worshiping a mythical sea creature and the anticipation of finding out who will win this pissing contest I think I will work the room, gentlemen.” Ms. Peale excused herself dryly as she disappeared into the crowd.

Pepper came behind Tony ”I need to steal Tony away. You promised me a dance and I’ve come to collect.” She smiled apologetically as she drew him away.

Loki watched the proceedings with a jaundice eye at these people who were pretended to be civilized. They call him the God of Mischief. Tony could give him a run for his money any day.  Tony was talented at starting shit. Melinda walked up to stood beside him.

“What do you think?”

“About what my lady May.” Loki scanned the floor before he sardonically smiled and turned his gaze toward Melinda. Melinda was taken aback by Lokis’ familiar greeting. It sounded familiar.'

 

She had no idea why she had approached Loki.

“About Skye and James?” Her eyes tracked them as they danced.  Skye looked up at James with clear adoration in her eyes. James returned the look with fondness.

Loki followed her gaze. “My daughter is in love.” Loki did not see Ms. Peale freeze for a moment turn and slowly smile in devious speculation. She tracked his gaze and targeted Skye and James. She backed up and slipped away in the crowd.

“Though she is not ready for love, she hardly knows herself as does the man she loves.” Loki continued.

“Who is ever ready for love?” She turned to Loki with derisive smile and froze. A feeling a déjà vu overwhelmed her. Puzzle pieces started to link in her mind. Yet many pieces were still missing.  Loki looked at her with concern. She ignored the look and gazed at the couple as the band played on.

Ms. Peale initiated her com link embedded in her skull “Have you acquired the location of the scepter?”

The snake like reply hissed back. “Its energy source is within the vaults of this building.”

“Acquire it on my signal. Korath immobilize the girl and her companion. Do not kill them. I’ll take Loki.” She started back for him. “Initiate now.”

Ms. Peale and her henchmen transformed into their true form. Ms. Peale changed into her Luphomoid blue form. The blue radiance of skin was a sharp contrast to the crystal white background of the ballroom.

“Sir the vault has been breached. Security initiatives have been initiated.” Jarvis warned. “Suit up.” Tony pushed Pepper back as his armored suit ejected from the wall and attached to Tony’s out stretched arms. It took a few seconds and Tony flew out the window as he headed for the vault.

Nebula whipped a energy lariat around Loki which bound his power.  Loki struggled helplessly against it.  Melinda kicked out with a round house kick. Her foot made contact with Nebula’s cybernetic leg breaking her foot. Nebula used her free arm to effortlessly toss Melinda across the room.

At that same moment Korath blindsided Skye and Bucky hitting them both with an energy bolt that rendered them both unconscious. Steve quickly moved toward them to offer aide. Korath had Bucky his arm wrapped around his neck while one of his henchmen picked up Skye. “I wouldn’t. It would be oh so easy to break his neck.” Korath threatened. Steve froze.

Thor appeared in front of Loki and Nebula with the Mjolnir. Natasha and Clint were at his flank. Clint had his bow drawn and aimed it toward her forehead. A lethal looking blade extended out from her forearm and extended toward Loki’s jugular.

At that moment one wall of the ballroom exploded. Tony pursued  the  thief. They both fired and dodged the blasts of their weapons before flying out the window shattering the plate glass. Party guests scrambled to flee the room.

Nebula began to back away drawing Loki back with her toward the window as her eyes darted back and forth among the Avengers.

Sunil Bakshi appeared at her side with his operatives flanking him. “We’ve given you what you want where is Hydra’s reward?  Nebula glanced at Sunil, as she tightened her grip on Loki and acknowledged, “Certainly, Thanos thanks you.”

A golden orb flew in from the window. It began to light out and spin. Thor began to whip the Mjolnir in front of him when the orb shot out projectiles which decimated the Hydra ranks. The Mjolnir deflected the small missiles.

Nebula smiled in derision when the orb had not taken out the Avengers. She cocked her head to the side. “Pity.”  She looked at Loki. “You owe Thanos a debt and I need to make amends.” Nebula and the rest of her rank dove out of the window with their hostages on to a hover craft that enveloped them and shot off toward the cloaked mother ship. Thor and Tony flew after them to no avail. Loki, Skye, Bucky, and the scepter now travelled toward Thanos and his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late night. Your comments, suggestions, and kudos are a great incentive to write. I take great pleasure reading what you think^~^
> 
>  
> 
> You can also contact me at Doctorscompanion187@tumblr.com.


	21. Thanos' Lair

Nebula’s  spacecraft hovered over the parade grounds that lay in front of Thanos’ palatial lair on Saturn’s moon. A battalion of warriors had assembled. Many recognized the ship and retreated quickly scurried from the area. Impatient Nebula deliberately abruptly landed hard crushing those who had been too slow to move. No one moved to render aid to the maimed because death was a common visitor here.

Loki was muzzled and his powers bound by a seidr. Frustrated he struggled against his bounds but to no avail he was powerless. He watched as Nebula released the clamps that held her cargo in place. Skye and James had been placed in suspended animation and appeared dead in their crystal sarcophagus, if they were they would be lucky though Loki thought but highly doubted it.

Nebula's  eyes darted back and forth as she scanned the area for signs of  traps or an ambush. Satisfied she picked up Thano’s scepter before she opened the portal door to Nitro, one of Thanos’ compatriots.

“I bare gifts for my father.” She announced cryptically and moved aside as Thanos’ guards retrieved the containers holding Skye and James. They moved to take Loki but Nebula stepped between them, took Loki by the scruff of his neck and pointed  the blaster strapped to her wrist to the base of Loki's skull. He looked resentfully at her out of the corner of his eye.

“No I will take Loki  to my father myself personally.” She jerked him back for emphasis.

 “Your father wants your head.” Nitro hissed in a snake like manner.

“He can try but not before I execute his prize” Nebula tilted her head to the side as she threatened Loki menacingly by tugging his head back violently, Loki looked at her defiantly from the corner of his eye.

Nitro held up his hands in mock surrender and bowed deferentially though he never took his eyes off her.

“After you.” He offered.

"No...after you I insist!” Her eyes darted around searching for threat.” **  
**

Loki was paraded through the throng of Thano’s forces that had amassed. They bore silent witness to Thanos’ latest prey being marched toward his demise.

The lair possessed a terrible wild beauty of randomly placed jagged  black stone monoliths that decorated Thanos’ principality. These illuminated menhirs possessed  a fluorescent glow of blue light that shimmered off the obsidian stone faces. . Death had been worshipped here, the slight putrescent scent of death permeated the air, the remnants of masses of humanoids that had met their end here and the echos of their souls tormented screams drifted in the wind. Images of the tormented spirits undulated across the rock faces.

Thanos sat motionless and appeared like one of the monoliths as the party approached His eyes gleamed with anticipation as his eyes fell on Loki and his capricious traitorous daughter. The guards brought forward the containers anNebula brought Skye and James out of the stasis. He let them wait for a few minutes before he addressed Nebula. 

“So you’ve come home after your misbegotten alliance with Ronan and your betrayal of me.”

“I betrayed no one.”Nebula spat contemptuously. “You were the one who placed me in that position, with Ronan my, sworn enemy, and ordered me, follow  his orders, and to fight alongside him. I had no idea that he would go power mad with the possession of the infinity gem. Your precious favorite Gamora was the true traitor only you were too blind to see it.” Scoffed Nebula.

“I should kill you for that!” Thanos growled.

“Really?” Nebula laughed sarcastically “What is left of me that is still alive, Father? You have cut away most of my body and made made me into the creature I am now. What was it that you said... Ah yes, that I was your greatest creation. You made me into your personal assassin and into this...thing.  You are not merciful enough to grant me death. 

Nebula felt bile rise in her throat because of her incessant  need to seek out her father's validation."

"In spite of everything you have done to me, I _alone_ have been loyal. Hence why I have brought you a gift.” Nebula threw Loki down. He fell on his hands and knee yet still retained a look of defiance. He moved up from the floor to his feet with the grace and arrogance of a cat.

Thanos rose and approached Loki and circled him with slow menacing steps. “Loki my friend you owe me a debt and it is time to collect. I gave you an army, yet you were defeated by your brother and a rag tag group of humans.

Loki looked at Thanos with cool aplomb and shrugged his shoulders. Thanos a giant of a being reached down and picked up Loki by the throat and lifted him.

“It is time for you to pay for your failure and cowardice.” He caught up Loki's legs to lift him overhead in order to break his back.

“Wait!” Nebula stopped him. “He has a daughter!”

 

“A daughter?” Thanos echoed back  menacingly he lowered Loki  to the floor.  “Why this is perfect. What do you think Loki? I could make her a child of mine, just like Nebula and you can watch!”

Panic overwhelmed Loki and for the first time he felt pure terror of what loomed in Skye’s future.. Thano’s guard brought in Skye and James.”

“Who is this?” Thanos motioned toward James.

“I believe he is her lover.” Nebula stated dimissively.

“This is too  delicious. I believe I’ll have him dismember and mutilate her and then bring him out of the scepters spell in order to witness the horror he he had inflicted. Loki, I will make you will watch it all.”

Loki struggled uselessly against his bonds never felt as powerless and impotent. Skye looked around confused not knowing how she came to be here. Her eyes met Lokis and she couldn’t miss the dread that she saw there. Bucky studied the area fruitlessly worked his bindings,  it held fast and he was helpless put up any resistance.

Thanos approached Skye. I have the means to make you better and turn you into a creature of mine. It will be painful but your soul will be controlled by my scepter and your body honed into my weapon. I find it is time to build up my family.

“My own invention, it cuts yet cauterizes at the same time preventing the recipiant from bleeding out. It really is quite painful but I believe you can withstand it. Nebula was the first proved that it could be done. Nebula watched the scene without emotion..

Nothing to say Loki?” Thano came up to Loki and tore off his muzzle.

Thano’s walked up to Loki and tore off his muzzle

We can work this out. Don’t do this for I can get gain access the infinity cube. Your dreams of ultimate power in the universe is close at hand for I have access to the vaults of Asgard. I can retrieve it.’

 **  
**  
“Ah, Loki don’t bullshit a bullshitter, your desperation is showing.” Thanos said it affectionately. Loki knew that Thanos mind was closed, that know matter what he said there was no convincing. He was bent on making him suffer and he had the means to do it.  For once Loki spoke the truth and  he knew Thanos would never believe him.

James struggled with the guards as he was escorted to stand before Thanos still bound. James looked around the lair furtively for any means of escape and found none. Nebula twirled the scepter as she stood to stand by her father. Thanos looked speculatively at James notating his cybernetic arm and he nodded approvingly “You are tasked to give your lover a new life, one where she will be faster, stronger, and mine. Shall we proceed?”

Thanos nodded toward Nebula who brought the scepter to her shoulder, her face glowed metallic blue in the scepter’s light as she started toward James. Bucky knew as he watched her approached that he looked into Skye’s future and in that minute know that he couldn’t stop it there was no way he could save Skye but was set on making sure that he would not be the instrument of her torture, through being a helpless puppet to the whims of others.  In that instant the decision was made. Nebula recognized the intent in his eyes and started to sprint towards him.

 "Skye I love you!" He shouted defiantly. He looked contemptuously at his adversaries

  
“Fuck you!” Bucky spat as he rammed the tip of his tongue to the back of his throat and swallowed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Bucky!
> 
> It has been hard to write lately but now the story's climatic plot is falling into place. Thank you dear readers for hanging in there. I think I now se the light at the end of the tunnel...Hopefully it is not a oncoming train. If it is our heroes are probably in front of it.
> 
> I so look forward to reading your comments and suggestion. It is my drug of choice or the elixir prod writing sessions.
> 
> I can also be reached a Doctorscompanion187@gmail,com
> 
> Hope to hear from you soon:0)


	22. The Cut

Skye felt her blood turn cold  as she watched Bucky collapse and rage filled her as she transformed into her Jotunheim form and tore free of her shackles.Thanos’s sycophants tried to subdue her but when the first tried to grab her she unleased her power. She violently threw them back which caused them to go airborne. They broke their necks as they crashed into the monoliths. More attacked and  she fought back like a banshee. By the Gods if she were to die she'd go down fighting.

Nebula raced toward Bucky and reached him as he hit the ground and his lips had already turned blue. This was a dilemma for although she was proficient at killing, she had taken countless lives she had never had to save one. Thanos would be unforgiving if the instrument of his revenge were to die. 

‘’Open your mouth asshole!” Nebula hissed between her teeth,  He cradled his head Nebula tried to grab a hold of Bucky’s chin but he clamped down hard, shook his head violently as he tried to alude her grasp. Bucky was holding on to the last remnants of consciousness clamped his jaws together tighter and shook his head back and forth to try to shake her off. Undeterred, Nebula jammed her finger into the joint of his jaw and use her hand to reach in to draw his tongue out. Bucky’s survival instinct kicked in and  he drew in a life sustaining breath. Nebula grabbed the scepter and brought it to Bucky’s heart.

Bucky saw its approach and could do nothing to deflect it. Death had again alluded him. He’s eyes filled with abject failure as he realized that he would once again be an instrument of agony a split second before his eyes cloiuded with the milky blue of the scepter’s control.. He stood up silently and waited for a command.

Thanos cackled .”Oh this is priceless, Loki, she has inherited your abilities now I know I’ll make her mine.” Thanos disarmed Gale of her power with a seidr. Although she fought like one possesed even without her telekinesis. She was quickly subdued although she did some damage to her captors as she kicked one in the groin and head butting another. She was dragged back to the table and strapped down once again.

Loki  struggled fruitlessly as he as he watched in horror as Nebula prepared the operating theater. She meticulously organized the surgical tools that would strip Skye of her limbs and eventually her will. Frustration overwhelmed him knowing the Thanos would torture him by having him witness his daughters mutilation. He would trade places with Skye if he could albeitThanos would never show that much compassion. Self loathing permeated his soul at his inability to stop the macabre play before him.

Nebula turned toward Bucky and motioned him forward. She drew up an interactive anatomical schematic of the human body and instructed Bucky where to cut between bone, muscle and cartilage.

“Trying to please daddy you stupid little slut. You’re nothing without him and now you are doing what? Creating another child of his that will replace you. What a fucking idiot” Gale spat with the only weapon she had left...her voice.

 ****  
Her voice turned into a scream as Bucky picked up the device and made the incision.


	23. Gods and Monsters

  ****

Skye’s first blood curdling scream shook Loki to his core and he would have welcome death if it would but saved her from this torture. He used all his hatred, malice, and rage to try to break the power of the seidr, but to no avail, as he watched Bucky methodically and emotionlessly cut deeper and deeper into Skye's thigh. Loki watched helplessly as the seidr remained rooted suppressed his powers,

“Not again...I can’t do this again!” Loki whispered prayer to the Gods that he did not believe in.

Loki closed his eyes but it brought him no relief as he relieved the past, a millennium ago., but it could have happened yesterday. Loki had clashed with the Æsiro or the Gods of the Viking. Loki and his sons Váli and Narfi had fought the Æsiro  with him for dominion over the Northern Isles. This bounty was never worth the price that Loki eventually paid. The Æsiro had taken his family prisoner and hauled them to a remote desolate cave. The cavernous walls were dark, dank and radiated malevolence. Loki had said something flippant about the capricious nature of jealous Gods and he Æsir swiftly condemned them and carried out their sentence.

Váli was changed into the form of a wolf. The wolf stalked his prey before it leapt on his brother Nargi and eviscerated him. Loki watched in horror as his son was torn asunder by the other. The Æsir had  then transformed Váli back. He was covered with his brother’s blood and  the remnants of his brother’s flesh were still lodged in his teeth. Váli had loved his brother with all his heart and could not live with what he had done. Loki cried out as he tried to stop what was now inevitable. He saw the resolve in his son’s face as Váli  impaled himself on his captor’s sword. In that  moment Loki lost his mind. So great was his grief and rage he would of have razed all life in the universe if he could have brought his sons back.

The Æsiro took Nargi’s entrails and bound Loki with them over the three stones: one stood under his shoulders, the second under his loins, the third under his head and neck; and those bonds were turned into a seidr of iron that held him for a human lifetime. To prolong the torture they had suspended  a viper above him and slowly the venom dripped off the creatures fangs and into Loki's eyes, blinding him. Yet the venom never diminished the graphic image of his sons’ last moments.

Odin had said. “We are not immortal. We are born. We live. We die, just like humans do.”

“Give or take five thousand years” Loki had said sardonically. Even when he had craved  solace of death, as a demigod,  it prove illusive. It seemed he was accursed to lose his loved ones and see his children’s demise.

Skye’s scream died out only to start  all over again. He opened eyes to see Skye's back arched in a spasm of agony. Her  lovely face distorted into a mask of pure torment. It seemed  the Gods had decided that Loki had not suffered enough and in that moment  her agony was drawn out.

Loki’s breath caught in his chest, he couldn’t breath as his vision filled with a waterfall of sparkling light, that swam before his eyes, sound grew muffled  as ringing inundated his hearing and instantly time slowed and abruptly stopped. The sparkling light began to converge and formed into the image of his mother Frigga, her face serene..

“Mother.” His voice cracked with emotion. He knew he had lost his mind  but at the moment he didn’t care His eyes clung onto her image in desperation. She looked up as he spoke and her eyes filled with love and wisdom of the ages.

 

“Loki, I am so proud of you.”

 **  
**“Proud." Loki scoffed in self disgust and regret.. “I couldn’t save my sons and I can’t save my daughter!” Loki looked up at Frigga, his eyes shimmered with unshed tears. “I couldn’t save you. It is with deep regret  that I lied to you and to myself ….You are my mother!”

“ I know, my son, we have always had a special connection. There is nothing to forgive. I know I have always had your love as you have had mine I know your heart, your soul. You have cast aside your constant quest for power, revenge ,and found the force that is the most powerful in the universe.”

“Rage?” Loki was confused and was about argue because his rage had not disengaged  or weakened the hold of the seidr”

“Love.”

“Love…. please” Loki retorted skeptically.

Frigga gave Loki a heart breaking smile. ”My son, Always so perceptive about everyone butyourself. Your love of your daughter can set you  and her free.

Frigga’s essence moved around Loki as she spoke softly...hypnoticly. "Close your eyes. Feel what you felt as you sought her out...the joy of when you found her.... the care in which you taught her... how patient you were when she floundered...the pride in her when she achieved. Remember the connection you felt when you are with her."

Frigga let the memory sink in. "Now, Loki, what would you give to save her?"

“Everything, my power, my soul, my life.” Loki spoke in an hypnotic chant.

“Look at her Loki.” Loki opened his eyes to Skye, who looked like a macabre agonized sculpture frozen in time.

“What can you give her?”

“Freedom, my resolve, my strength,  my magic.”

“Make it so.” Frigga whispered as she dissipated away.

A cacophony of sound and color jolted Loki into the present. Loki looked down as his shackles fell to the ground. Thano’s guards moved in to subdue him and he calmly raised his hand and  threw them aside with his magic. He released the shackles which held Skye in place unleashing her power.

Gale was only aware of a blanket of white searing pain.  She hadn’t been aware that she had been screaming. Her pain was so intense her  abused, abraded throat barely registered. When Bucky had made the first cut and her existence had became agony.  She wasn’t aware that the seidr had released her. When Gale finally was able to take a breath she sat up violently and shouted.

“Motherfucker!” Gale unleashed her rage and Nebula and Bucky became airborne and Bucky crashed into a group of Thano’s troops scattering them like bowling pins. Nebula hit a black stone obelisk with a sickening crunch.”

Unaware of what was going around her Gale grabbed what was left of her attached thigh and sent cool waves of healing energy that started the process to reattach severed nerves, tendons, and muscle. Loki came beside her took one hand, grasped it and intertwined his fingers with her, which magnified their magic. With the other hand he focused his healing energy on the apex of her thigh.

Nebula had crashed into the monolith with such force that her body and limbs stuck at odd angles like a broken discarded mannequin, Slowly each part of her body righted itself.

Bucky lay still he where he had collapsed on the bodies of troops that helped cushion the impact. He too gradually came to his feet and shook off his stupor. He still held the scalpel in his hand and gazed down at it.

Nebula spotted Loki and Gale as they reattached her leg. “Finish the job!" She hissed under her breath.

Skye looked up to see Bucky as he raised the scalpel to examine it.

“You touch me with that thing again you bastard and I’ll fucking cut off your cock and shove down your throat.”

Bucky looked at the scalpel twirled it through his fingers, and abruptly grasped it in his fist and stabbed it back into Nebula”s chest, blind siding her. The scalpel hit the cybernetic lung, Sparks turned into flame as the oxygen acted like an accelerant  as her clothing ignited, She threw herself back screaming in rage and she rolled to put the fire out.

“Language.” Bucky looked back at Gale, shook his head in mock offense, and admonished Gale in a teasing tone.

 

"Fuck you! ...I say tlhat with love." Gale shot back. 

At that moment Nebula flew up at Bucky deranged. He met, parried, and dodged each of her kicks and blows. She flew back as Bucky cold cocked her with his cybernetic arm with such force that it crumpled the mental portion of her skull cap. She fell to the ground unconscious.

Gale and Bucky were simultaneously attacked by Thano’s forces with gusto. They moved so they eventually had each others backs and fought off the droves.

Loki sight was set on Thanos, the monster who worshipped Death and provided Death with countless sacrifices that had never satisfied her appetite. Thanos who had tortured him to the point where Loki had lost himself in his quest for validity and became Thanos’ puppet. Victory with the Citari would of meant slavery under Thanos for the rest of his existence.

However, when Thanos had attacked his child he basically signed his own death warrant. Skye would never be safe while Thanos lived. Loki made a beeline for his arch enemy. Thanos used his magic to cast a seidr. Loki was not deterred and deflected it as he cast Thanos’ forces aside right and left and quickly closed the gap.

The panic in Thanos’ face increased as his forces that lay between them were decimated. Thanos in desperation grabbed the scepter and projected a blast toward Loki . He flew back knocked off his feet.

A massive cylinder  of blinding light smashed into the ground before Thanos as Thor burst through the light. Thanos was hit in the chest with a bolt of lightning before Mjölnir hit the same spot. The other Advengers fanned out to engage Thonos' army.

Thor caught the Mjölnir as Loki came to his feet.

“Need assistance brother?” Thor shouted gleefully.

Loki smiled chagrinned and shouted back. “What if I were to say no...I believe the decision was already made. Asking would proved to be redundant.” **  
**

“A thank you would be nice.” Thor smiled charismatically.

“Yes it would, wouldn’t it” Loki retorted,smiled back refused to give in.

Thanos was still moving was crawling way when he spotted Nebula. “I made you...Help me”

When Nebula didn’t move.Frustrated Thanos’ voice became plantive and demanding. “You are nothing without me. I created you...save me!”

Nebula looked around to the unfolding scene and saw that Thanos was defeated. He was no longer any use to her. At one time she would have done anything for Thanos, who had come as close as a father as she would ever have. He always treated her as a second choice, a foster, who was expendable. Now she came to realize she was nothing but his pasty made to serve Thano’s hubris. Nebula had finally had enough.

“Eat shit and die you selfish bastard.” She spat in disgust and retreated to an escape pod which took off immediately, She did not look back.

Thano’s watched as his last chance for escape took off. Loki came up behind him and withdrew a dagger and without ceremony cut Thanos throat. He bled out at Loki’s feet.

The news  that Thanos was dead spread through the ranks like wildfire. They then surrendered or retreated. Thanos would not be missed, not by his followers, not by his family and certainly not by Death.

It was over.

**  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank your for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I really appreciate your kudos, comments, and suggestions.
> 
> It is almost over one more chapter...*sigh* my first AO3 novel!
> 
> I can also be reached a Doctorscompanion187@gmail.com


	24. Epilogue

"The world the we knew was a mirage and it is our job to tear down curtain of lies that that Hydra created.” Nick Fury gaze panned around the conference room and pointedly looked at each of the occupants.

“We need to root out the tentacles that Hydra has propelled throughout our organization, our,government..Hell our stinking society. At the moment most of you are the only ones trust. He glanced at Bucky and Loki  and self consciously rubbed his chest before he continued.

Skye looked across the conference table and met the eyes of her mother. Mother, that was still hard to grasp. After the battle on Saturn’s moon Melinda had approached them to see how they fared. Loki had stared at her contemplatively for a moment before approached her and pulled her aside and said without preamble. “She is your daughter.”

Melinda looked at Loki as she searched his face for the truth and then looked back at Skye who waited with stunned bated breath.

Melinda let out a long breath as she remembered to breathe. “I know, I think I have always known. I had always wondered what had happened to my child.”

Loki looked at Melinda shocked as he wondered if her love had broke through Loki’s  memory seidr. “You were aware of a child. How?”

Melinda smiled a Loki’s look of wonder. She responded dryly. “A pelvic exam can indicate if a woman has given birth. My physician was puzzled that I had no memory of giving birth or for that matter being pregnant. There was also a gap in my memory that spanned a year.”

Skye looked at Melinda with longing. She had wanted to fill in the gap of her past and longed for the connection to her future. Skye moved forward hesitantly. Melinda opened her arms and closed the gap quickly  to embrace Skye. They sank into each other with a feeling of belonging and homecoming.

They had spent the last week getting to know each other. It couldn’t make up for the time they missed but it was a start.

During the interim at first Bucky had avidly avoided Skye. The guilt of what he had done underthe influence of the scepter, weighed  heavily on him. He had flashbacks of the torture she had suffered. If not or Loki, Skye could of well become a mindless cybernetic vassal  to Thanos’ whim. He would of amputated all of her limbs without emotion. It had happened too many times where he had lost control of his mind and body and Skye had paid the price. He wasn’t willing to take that chance again.

Bucky had undergone a marathon debriefing where he had to relive his actions in minute detail. He had taken a long shower as if it could cleanse the memory of his actions. He had wrapped a towel around his hips and was in the process of blotting his hair with the towel as he exited the bathroom when he froze. Skye was perched on his bed.

“You need to go." He ordered cryptically.

Skye was undeterred. “I decided to address the elephant in the room. You’ve been avoiding me.”

“With good reason.”

“I don’t think so. Anyone could of fallen under the influence of the scepter.”

“It wasn’t anyone...It was me.” Bucky threw down the towel in frustration.

Skye moved off the bed and moved up to James to look up shyly at him. “And I survived.”

“Again, no thanks to me.” Bucky doggedly maintained.

“We have both survived the worst of the tyrants and  demigods that  the universe could throw at us and we have come out on the other side.” Skye looked up at his lips as she traced her forefinger down his sternum and fanned her hands down his abs. Bucky stiffened uncomfortably as he tried to soldier on. Skye persisted.

“I think you need to make it up to me... after all that I have gone through. We fought fiercely and you owe me a long session of make up sex.” Her hand went lower, but he quickly intercepted both of her hands and grasped them to his chest.

 ****  
"I’m not good for you Skye.” He said with all seriousness

“You could argue that I’m not good for you either." She smoothed her palms over his chest before she continued.

"I decide my fate My entire life others have decided where and what should be done with me. Frankly, I am sick of it.”

Skye rose to her toes; her lips hovered over his. She brushed them slightly only to pull back and smile deviously into his eyes met hers with repressed desire. She stated doggedly.

“I have been alone most of my life and would probably survive without you but I don’t want to... and you … you bastard, you have no right to take away the future I envision for us.“ She hit him lightly on his chest with her fist.

Skye moved upsuddenly to kiss him passionately. At first he hesitated, then he let the kiss deepen. He let go of her hands which slid up his body and slid behind his neck; her hands wove through his hair to draw  him closer. His hands came up and framed her face as he savored the kiss. He pulled back suddenly and muttered resignedly “Oh hell.”

Bucky swept up her legs out from under her  and carried her back to the bed. He placed her down gently; his body pressing into hers sensuously. Her thighs readily slid around his hips. The juncture of her thighs cradled his want. He pressed in and penetrated her as she gave a contented sigh at the delicious full sensation as they  became one.

“Make up sex is fucking amazing!” Skye cried out.

“Amazing.” Bucky concurred as he fiercely pistoned into her welcoming body.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Hydra has infiltrated every intelligence agency in the world. Our enemies are not only elusive but prolific as well. The only people I trust in the world are in this room...and some of those are questionable; strange fucking bedfellows.” Nick Fury muttered under his breath las he looked pointedly at Loki who smiled back complacently.

.

"Pierce was just the tip of the iceberg. Hydra is like a colony of rat’s. Once one nest is uncovered there are dozens more lying in wait. We have received intel that an Hydra operative has broken into on of SHIELD’s former think tanks and has acquired some powerful weapons of mass destruction. Agent Hill, what do we know so far.”

Agent Hill proceeded to provide the specs for the WMD’s, Skye couldn’t keep her mind on the briefing.Her eyes were drawn to Bucky at the opposite side of the conference table. They had made love in every imaginable position…and took advantage of every opportunity. They had made love so frequently and intensely that she felt the sweet soreness that emanated from between her thighs. She flashed back to the memory of Bucky sliding down her body; kissing her as he traveled lower; the stubble on his face caused a slight whisker burn as he dove in between her thighs. His eyes that never left hers as he brought her to a shuddering climax. Her body still tingled with the aftermath.

Skye gasped as she climaxed at the memory. All eyes in the conference room turned to Skye who blushed with mortification. She rose abruptly knocking back her chair which Steve caught. before it hit the ground. Bucky stood up and followed her as she made a hasty retreat from the room.

“Please, Don’t let the security of the free world get in the way of your libido. What don’t you all go and fornicate to your hearts content. Get it out of your system!” Fury shouted out sarcastically.

Bucky turned around before he exited out the door. “Thank you sir. My mission is now clear.” Bucky gave Steve a mock salute as he exited, The room broke up into laughter.

Fury was taken aback before he sarcastically continued. “Anyone else feel the unprecedented need to scratch an itch or can we continue this briefing?”

Tony turned to Pepper who had just handed him the schematics of the stolen tech. “What do you say. Want to trip the night fantastic.”

“Tony it is not night and…” She met his bedroom eyes and melted. “I’ll meet you upstairs.”  She whispered as she brushed the shell of his ear. He quickly followed her out.

 

Natasha“ turned toward Clint. “What do you say? Do you want to go a few rounds.”

Clint paused for a few seconds as if he were pondering the proposal.”Copy that.” They both sprang to their feet.

“Lady Jane?” Thor inquired. Jane could only manage  to murmur her assent when he looked at her as if he wanted to devour her.

“Uh-huh.” Jane acquiesed.

Phil and Melinda looked at each other smiled and rose in unison.”

“Haven’t any if you heard of a fucking rhetorical question” Fury shouted out in disgust. He turned and watched Maria as she reached the door and looked over her shoulder back at him from beneath her lashes. A clear invitation in her eyes. He was taken aback for a moment before he gave into the consensus of the team and then followed Maria out. “Hell, why the fuck not.”

* * *

* * *

 

 

By the time Skye hit the corridor she was running. Holy hell, she had just climaxed in front of a conference room of people with just the thought of Bucky and what he did to her body. Bucky quickly closed the gap and grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Skye couldn’t look up at him she was so mortified. Bucky looked down the hallway and located a public restroom, guided her to it and pushed her in knocking  a poor woman out of the way, slamming the door in her face, and locking the door. The women saw Bucky’s intent as he pushed his way past her. The pressure of her bladder increased as she slapped her palm against the door as she yelled in frustration.

“Get a room!”

“Already have.” Buchy yelled back.

“Asshole! the women shouted back. She moved on quickly to find another restroom by the look on his face this  was going to take a while.

‘Skye?” Skye planted her face in Bucky’s chest; far too mortified to meet Bucky’s gaze. He gently placed his palm under Skye’s chin to look into her eyes. “You came..just thinking about me...just thinking about us.”

“God I am pathetic!”

“You’re responsive, sexy, and mine.” He kissed her with all the pent up passion he had felt since he heard her cry of ecstasy. He drew her up and sat her on the vanity as he divested her of her panties and adjusted his clothing as he entered her.

“I can never get enough.” Skye moaned.

Bucky smiled into her lips before kissing them. “Let's give it the old college try.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Steve and Sam exited the conference room. They had stayed and mulled over the intel. When it was clear that the rest of the team was otherwise occupied; they decided to call it a day. They didn’t notice that Loki had followed them out.

They were walking down the corridor when the door opened and Bucky and Skye emerged. Skye looked slightly wrecked. She shyly clung to Bucky’s side.

There was an awkward moment of silence. bucky finally gave a laconic justification. “Cap, mission accomplished but there is more work to do.” He suddenly swept Skye off her feet as she gave a delighted squeal and carried her away.

Steve and Loki watched them leave with a sense of melancholy. Steve knowing his best friend had found love which left him feeling that his life was a bit rudderless. Loki felt the loss because he  knew nowthat Skye no longer needed him as she was coming into her powers. She could now survive without him. He wished he had raised her from infancy but was grateful that he had the opportunity to help her come into her own.

He suddenly felt the longing for another child  one that he could raise. He looked over at the Captain and pictured a child with his eyes and earnestness.

“Captain.” Loki  growled sensuously as he looked Steve up and down slowly. His eyes full of sexual promise. Steve looked up and took a double take before blushing and looking away. Sam took this all in and placed his body in between Loki.

“Not just no, but hell no!” Sam started down the corridor pulling Steve with him.

“Was he hitting on me?” Steve stammered.

“He was looking at you like you were his final meal”

They quicky turned the corner Steve was looking back when he collided with a beautiful brunette. The papers she was carrying flew across the floor and she was knocked off her feet.

“Oh pardon me!” she scrambled to her knees and began to retrieve the scattered mess. Steve bent down to help.her. Her blouse parted slightly giving Steve a tantalizing view of lace that framed the curvature of her breast. She caught his gaze, blushed, and self consciously adjusted her clothing. She met his eyes again and momentarily forgot what she was doing. She remembered herself and continued to straighten the paper. Steve had heard her melodic British accent and when he had met her eyes he was instantly smitten.

That was very clumsy of me I should of watched where I was going.” she stammered.

“No, I was the one who wasn’t looking and barreled into you.” Steve couldn’t shake the feeling of deja vu when he looked into her eyes. She reminded him so much of Peggy. Steve handed her the rest of her papers as she made it up awkwardly to her feet.

“Steve...Steve Rodgers.” Steve stuck out his hand which the brunette hesitated for a moment before she shyly took it.

“Lori...Lori Laufey” She self consciousness tucked her hair behind her ear as she introduced herself.

She released his hand and hesitantly stepped backwards as she backed away and turned quickly and ran into the corner of the intersection of the hall.

“Sorry.” She  looked up realized that she had just apologized to a wall she blushed becomingly and retreated down the corridor . Steve and Sam followed and watched her walk away. Her outfit was a professional business suit but it hugged every curve. Her dress dress heels accentuated curve of her calves. .

Sam took one look at Steve and registered the want in his eyes. “Go get her tiger.” He said as he pushed Steve forward.

Lori  looked over her shoulder to see Steve making a beeline for her. With her free hand she brought up her pearl necklace and nervouly bit into on of them as she looked back at Steve from beneath her lashes. She saw the heat in his gaze and as he increased his pace.

“Lori...a minute?” Steve called. She stopped and slowly turned to wait.

 ****  
Loki had him.

When the debriefing was over Steve and Sam exited the conference room.. They didn’t notice that Loki had followed them out.

They were walking down the corridor when the door opened and Bucky and Skye emerged from the restroom. Skye looked slightly wrecked shyly clung to Bucky’s side.

There was an awkward moment of silence. Bucky finally gave a laconic justification. “Cap, she was my mission but there is more work to do.” He suddenly swept Skye off her feet as she gave a delighted squeal and carried her away.

Steve and Loki watched them leave with a sense of melancholy. Steve knowing his best friend had found someone else. He had been driven to find and frankly save his friend. Steve felt that his life was a bit rudderless. Now knowing that his friend no longer needed rescuing Loki felt the loss because he knew now that his daughter no longer needed him as she was coming into her power. She could now survive without him. He wished he had raised her from infancy but was grateful that he had the opportunity to help her come into her own.

 

He suddenly felt the longing for a child that he could raise. He glanced at the Captain suddenly pictured a child with a mixture Steve’s features and his own.

 

“Captain.” Loki looked Steve up and down slowly. His eyes full of sexual promise. Steve looked up and took a double take before blushing and looking away. Sam took this all in and placed his body in between Loki and Steve.

 

“Not just no, but hell no!” Sam stated emphatically and pulled Steve down the corridor.

 

“Was he hitting on me?” Steve stammered as he glanced nervously back.

 

“He was looking at you like you were his final meal” Sam confirmed.

 

They quickly turned the corner Steve looked back when he suddenly collided with a beautiful brunette. The papers she was carrying flew across the floor and she was knocked off her feet.

 

“Oh pardon me!” she scrambled to her knees and began to retrieve the scattered mess. Steve bent down to help her. She looked up and took a double take before she remembered herself and continued to gather and straighten the paper. Steve heard her melodic British accent and when he met her eyes he was instantly smitten.

 

“That was very clumsy of me I should have watched where I was going.” She apologized, her embarrassment clear.

 

“No, I was the one who wasn’t looking and barreled into you.” Steve couldn’t shake the feeling of deja vu when he looked at her. She reminded him so much of Peggy. Steve handed her the rest of her papers as she made it to her feet.

 

“Steve...Steve Rodgers.” Steve stuck out his hand which the brunette shyly took.

 

“Lori...Lori Laufey”

 

She released his hand and hesitantly stepped backwards as she backed away and turned quickly and ran into the corner of the intersection of the hall.

 

“Sorry.” She looked up realized that she had just apologized to a wall she blushed becomingly and retreated down the corridor. Steve and Sam followed and watched her walk away. Her outfit was a professional business suit but it hugged every curve and her dress black heels accentuated her calves. .

 

Sam took one look at Steve and registered the want in his eyes. “Go get her tiger.” He said as he pushed Steve forward.

 

Lori peeked over her shoulder to see Steve making a beeline for her. With her free hand she brought up her pearl necklace up to her lips and nervously bit into them as she looked back from beneath her lashes over her shoulder at Steve. She saw the heat in his gaze and as he increased his pace.

 

“Lori...a minute?” Steve called. She stopped and slowly turned.

Loki had him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who read my first foray into fan fiction. I learned a lot and want to continue stretching my writing chops.
> 
> Any comments, kudos, or suggestions are greatly appreciated.
> 
> I can also be reached at Doctorscompnion@tumblr.com 
> 
> Thank you again for reading and making this a wonderful experience;<3<3,3


End file.
